Between Storms
by Firewalk89
Summary: Ever wondered what exactly had happened between the ending to BTS and the beginning of LIS 1? This is my take on what events may have occurred and explore why things turned out the way they did. We start at the hospital scene in BTS where our characters must face the consequences of their prior actions. Rated M for language, drug use, violence and sexual situations (non-explicit).
1. The Truth and The Lie

Rachel was resting uneasily, still feeling the spot where Damon Merrick had struck her with his knife. She was fading in and out of a light sleep, not able to remain so. The painkillers numbed the pain for the most part, just enough to let her sleep. Her parents were by her side but they had nodded off before she ever did. She wouldn't let them notice that she had actually been awake and listening to them whispering before they eventually dozed off. She was good at faking unconsciousness.

Her parents.

She still wasn't sure if she could even still call them that. Rose had been a false mother for as long as she could remember. She was willing to admit that Rose had never treated her badly once in her life. But her part in her husband's deception couldn't be ignored.

And then there was James, who lied to her face for years about her true heritage. He said it was in her best interest. Who did he think he was to decide that she wasn't allowed to think for herself? Right, he was her lawful guardian and she had no word in it. But the fact that she had no absolutely no part in that decision still hurt her.

* * *

Faintly, she could hear the door to her room opening up. Chloe had returned!

As her parents woke, Rachel was eager to hear what Chloe had to report. She just had to know and asked her parents to give them some privacy. She felt weak still, but she needed to hear this.

Reluctantly, both James and Rose had left the room. After telling Chloe about the fact that she would have a lasting scar where the wound was and they both lamented that they never got to leave Arcadia Bay, Rachel asked the burning question and wanted to hear about how successful Chloe had been in finding Sera, her real mother.

Chloe sat down on the chair that James had previously occupied, hunched over and had her hands folded together as Rachel had turned on her side to face her. Whatever she was about to say was serious. Rachel braced herself for the worst.

"Rachel... I've got to tell you something.", Chloe said carefully. What followed was worse than anything she could have imagined. "I managed to find Sera at the old mill. Damon was with her.", Chloe explained.

"What?", Rachel uttered in disbelief and sat up.

"He threatened her and wanted me to dispose of evidence against him as well as give him some money he was owed."

"Really? Are you serious?!"

"There's more. After Frank came in and dealt with Damon, I spoke to Sera, but not before she got shot up with an injection by the bastard. She had been sober for a year and this piece of shit reset her whole progress. She had been trying to desperately get in touch with you for years, but someone blocked every attempt, even going against the law to do so. And the worst part? This was all on James' behalf, as he and Damon worked together in secret. He is the one who kept her away from you and now tried to dispose of her."

Rachel's insides felt like they had just fallen into an endless pit. "No... no... this can't be..." The door to her room opened again with Rose and James entering. But they didn't matter. "Chloe I... I'm gonna be sick..."

She clenched her stomach and wanted to throw up. She felt so angry she could spit fire. No, she could burn the whole world right now if she could. James approached her.

"Honey, please listen to me!", he begged.

Rachel raised her hand as to keep him away from herself, her face now overflowing with tears. "No! Stay the fuck away from me!", she yelled. James kept his distance, his face betraying the fact that he had been found out about and was full of guilt.

Rachel felt Chloe getting up and trying to hug her, which she reluctantly permitted. None of this was her fault though. As Chloe tried to comfort her, she kept staring into her father's eyes giving him a death glare. The kind that would frighten even the bravest souls. At his moment, there was no punishment that would have been severe enough in her mind to reprimand this man who had pretended to be a protector of the people only to collude with criminals.

Then she broke the silence while still staring down her father. "Get out...", she said quietly but with intent. Rose tried her best to help the situation, but unfortunately in the wrong manner.

"Rachel, please. I'm sure this is just some big misunderstandi-..."

"I said _get out_!", Rachel screamed.

She threw herself on her side and faced away from her family who only now followed her wish and left. She didn't know if and when they would return. But she didn't care at all at the moment. With Rose and James out of the room, Rachel cried as a waterfall of tears started to wet her pillow sheets. She remained to shake and to sob from sadness with Chloe as her sole source of relief.

"Do... do you want me to leave too?", Chloe asked.

"No, I want you to stay... you are the only one I can trust anymore...", Rachel said in between sobs.

She could feel Chloe getting on the bed next to her, holding her close, just like she had done previously at her parent's house. "Then I won't go anywhere.", Chloe said in a calming manner.

Rachel felt like a tiny wooden boat in a thundering sea with Chloe as the eye of the storm. She was her only refuge. One thing was certain. After this night, there was no way she would ever see James as her father again.


	2. Absent Friend

Following Chloe's revelation, Rachel felt betrayed by the world. She spent the remaining days of her stay at the hospital trying not to lose her mind. Her so-called "parents" tried to see her several times throughout her stay which she would not permit. It was bad enough that she was around so many strangers while trying to process all of this and didn't feel like giving James so much as an inch.

Chloe was a different story. She would come to see her every day, no matter how stressful her own life had turned after she dropped out of Blackwell Academy. She was always there to brighten her day. It was the only thing worth looking forward to, as Rachel was concerned about what was going to happen as soon as she would be released from the hospital.

That day finally came and upon her own request, it was Chloe who picked her up. Together, they walked out of the hospital entrance towards Chloe's old beat up truck, the same one that had saved her life. "I still can't believe this all happened. It was so fast.", Chloe said.

"I don't blame you over what happened at the junkyard. If anything, it was me who was being stupid thinking I could take that guy on. I was just so desperate about Sera that I didn't see straight and the fact that he threatened you didn't help.", Rachel admitted.

"Don't sweat it. If the situation would have been reversed, who knows what I would have done. I don't like my mom gravitating towards David like a black hole, but if she was in trouble? I would do anything to find her."

Rachel pondered about Chloe for a moment. She really was something else. She had risked her life and future for her, asking for virtually nothing in return. It was only when they sat down in the truck that Rachel noticed something odd. Something about Chloe was different, or rather missing.

"Wait a minute...", she said, moving back the sleeve on Chloe's right arm as she had placed her hands on the steering wheel. "The bracelet. Where did it go?"

Chloe sighed audibly. "I hoped you wouldn't notice so soon.", she said in a disappointed tone.

"Did you lose it?"

"No, I gave it away."

"Gave it away?! What's that supposed to mean? I gave that to you to convince you that my intentions about leaving were legit. Why would you do that to me?!", Rachel said, feeling increasingly upset all over again.

"Rachel it's not what you think. I gave it to your mom."

"You gave it to Sera?" Suddenly, she felt really stupid for having jumped to conclusions again.

"I did. It seemed impossible to convince her to see you. She insisted that James was right, despite of his way of handling the situation, if that's what you want to call it. I left it with her so that she could remember you."

For once, Rachel no idea how to react to that. It took her a moment to think about it while Chloe had started to drive them away from the hospital. "That was sweet of you. I hope she appreciated that."

"I'd like to think she did. At this point though, I'm not sure if we can still find her. She clearly doesn't wish to be found. By the way, that bracelet? It was her's once. You weren't the first owner. How's that for a fucking twist?"

The bracelet belonged to Sera once? It wasn't hers originally? Rachel had never considered that. As far as she could remember, it had been a part of her since her childhood . "Perhaps it's best this way.", Rachel said.

They arrived at the Amber's house and Chloe parked in the driveway. Her rustic vehicle was highly inappropriate for it, given the luxurious nature of the Amber's residence. Rachel certainly didn't care. As long it drove, it was a car. Who cared if it's loud and rustier than the junkyard it was found in? Oh right, their precious "parents" did. She was not looking forward to this.

It was the early evening already, but she felt so tired, she could drop dead sleeping right away if she permitted it. Still, she had to deal with this first. As they approached the door, Chloe stopped for a second. "Wait. Maybe I shouldn't go in there again.", she said.

"Why?"

"Uh hello?! I only caused a major family crisis and more drama than Blackwell ever could?"

"Are you worried that my folks won't allow you to stay?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well... fuck them. I say you can. If they got a problem with that, they will have to go through me first. You are always welcome in my home... no matter where that is, Chloe." Rachel opened the door with her personal key and pushed it open. The living room seemed empty, but something clearly happened in here.

"Damn! Look at that!", Chloe said, pointing out several empty bottles of booze that were left on a kitchen counter. Evidently, James had indulged himself again and rather excessively from the looks of it.

"And that's not all.", Rachel said, noticing something on the ground by the fireplace. Someone broke a glass and didn't bother to clean it up yet. She looked around at all the old family pictures and her dad's awards.

"You know what?", she said, followed by Chloe facing her.

"What's that?", Chloe asked in return.

"Fuck this place. All of it!" Disgusted by the abundant hypocrisy on display, she started to head upstairs after motioning for Chloe to follow her.

"You and I are more alike than I thought. I've been thinking that ever since I set foot in here, no offense. Just do me a favor and don't burn it down too."

"None taken, Price. Not after what happened. Also, I'd have to be hella stupid to play with fire again, I learned my lesson."

Rachel entered her refuge from the real world and dropped her stuff next to her bed lazily. She didn't care to unpack any time soon and just wanted to relax for now. Looking around, she noticed something. Someone wrote on her map of the world.

"The corners of the world our mere prologue.", she read it out loud. "You wrote that, didn't you?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice yet. I wrote that when I first got here. It seemed... appropriate at the time.", Chloe stated.

"It still is. I wasn't lying to you when I offered you to leave with me."

"You really meant that, didn't you?"

"I did. I couldn't imagine going with anyone else. Just forget about all of this and go elsewhere. At this point, I don't even care where. Anywhere is better than here. One day, we will make it happen."

Rachel laid herself down and moved her hand over her wound. While it had healed since it happened, it did leave a hell of a scar. The worst damage done to her wasn't of the physical nature, however, and she began to cry once more. "What have I done to deserve this?", she sobbed. Suddenly, she could feel Chloe lying down next to her to be by her side.

"Absolutely nothing.", Chloe stated.

"You had a choice. You could have told me that you didn't find her or something. Why didn't you?", Rachel asked.

"I didn't, because then I would have been no better than James. I don't care what Sera said, it seemed wrong to me. For once, I believe you deserved the truth."

"Despite the fact that it hurt me to know?"

"Yes. Just because I would have kept it to myself doesn't mean it didn't happen. And if you found out somehow... well then you'd hate me forever and I didn't want that."

"You proved your loyalty to me in that moment. I would rather not have any parents at all, so long as I know what I have. Thank you, Chloe. That must have been hard."

"You cannot imagine how tough a choice that was for me, but I know it was the right one. At least to me."

Rachel turned herself around to face Chloe and looked straight into her blue eyes that she had always liked. "You are 'real'.", she said.

"Well, yes I do exist.", Chloe said with an eye-roll.

"No, I didn't mean it literally. I meant that you are being yourself around me, nothing held back and nothing hidden. You aren't fake like some people turned out to be."

"That's funny.", Chloe remarked.

"What's that?"

"Once upon a time I felt the same way. I used to hate it when people would just spend their time around me acting like they gave a shit about me or just pretended to be nice when in reality they could care less."

"What changed?"

"Eventually, I just assumed everyone was fake. The one person I thought wasn't, isn't around anymore."

"Oh." This must have been about this "Max" that Chloe had referenced before. Rachel's curiosity was piqued by this and she wanted to know more. "You are talking about Max, right?"

Chloe sighed in response to the question. "Yeah, that's the one."

"What exactly happened? Where you friends or perhaps more? Forgive me if my questions are too direct."

"It's alright. Well, Max and I go way back. We grew up together and probably spent more time with each other than most siblings do. I am the older of the both of us. She was super shy and awkward with other people, but not with me. She and I would pretend to be pirates, draw comics and get in all sort of trouble. Her mind always seemed on air, always excited and so hopeful. When she suddenly left right after my dad died, I didn't take that well at all. I felt completely abandoned and lonely. I know she had no choice in the matter but I don't understand why she stopped responding. Unless she went missing or something. I might be angry with her, but I don't want any harm to come to her, you know?"

"I see. You were that close, huh?"

Chloe's facial expression made it clear that she was thinking hard about what to say next. "To be honest, I don't know what we were. We were still kids when she left. Were we best friends? Yeah, I'd say so for sure. More than that? I don't know. I never got to find out as she ditched me for who knows what reason."

"Do you uh... love her?", Rachel dared to ask, bracing for the answer.

"I wouldn't go that far, not anymore. Not since she decided to abandon me. If she were to barge in here right now, I might forgive her eventually, but she is in for a hell of a guilt trip if she ever does show up again. I'm pretty good at those, as she should know. I'd say love is too strong a word. I do miss her, but not quite like that. It's... complicated."

As much sympathy as Rachel had for Chloe's pain, she was relieved to hear this. But now wasn't the time. They just got to know each other and even though they admitted to having feelings for each other, neither of them dared to say any more yet. For now, she wanted to keep the friendship they had alive without risking it. It was all she had left now after all.

"I will leave here one day too, Chloe, but not without you."

"Thanks. It's good to know that there's someone I can count on again."

"Always, Price."

They laid in bed for a while longer until exhaustion overcame Rachel. "I think I'm gonna call it a night, I can barely keep my eyes open anymore.", she said.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to. I got nowhere to be tonight.", Chloe stated.

"Won't your mom miss you?"

"She's got her personal GI Joe action figure to take of her. I will stay."

As Rachel's eyes closed, she hoped for a restful and calming sleep after everything that they had gone through.

"Rachel?", she could hear Chloe say, feeling her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?", she responded weakly.

"You are not fake either."

This put a smile on Rachel's face for the first time in weeks as she drifted off to a deep sleep.


	3. Second Home

The morning came and Rachel woke up. She was still on bedrest for a few days and would not go back to Blackwell for a while yet. She checked the time and realized it was already past 9 AM. She had slept for almost twelve hours. Chloe was already up and she saw her writing something on paper. Chloe was so focused on doing so, that she hadn't noticed Rachel getting up yet. She let out a loud yawn which got her attention.

"There you are. I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up again.", Chloe said, putting her pencil down shortly after.

"You could have woken me up if you wanted. How long have you been awake?", Rachel asked.

"A while. I didn't wanna bug you and figured you needed your sleep more than me."

Chloe had been right about that. Rachel still felt somewhat weak. Maybe a nice breakfast would get her going. "Seen anyone around?", she asked.

"I haven't left the room much, but I know I heard noises downstairs. Your folks are around I think. I kinda avoided them to be honest."

"Well, I knew we'd run into them sooner or later. Just leave the talking to me."

"No offense Rachel, but last time you went Incredible Hulk on the dining table."

"I know, I don't need to be reminded."

"I'm just saying... but then again I have precious little to say to James myself. What do you wanna do?"

Rachel thought about it. "Well, seeing how I'm not supposed to be in school today, I feel like roaming. Let's hang out somewhere. Just not here.", she said.

"Sounds good to me. Wanna pick up breakfast at the Two Whales?", Chloe asked.

"Have you got money?"

"Strapped for cash, sorry."

"Same here, all my money is at the bank right now."

"We could swing by my place and get some. I have a little stash safely put away."

"Treating me for breakfast? You are too generous, Chloe Price."

"There, you did it again."

"Did what?"

"You almost always call me by my full name. I don't mind it, but why do you do that anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I just like your name I suppose."

* * *

Together they went downstairs and made a beeline for the door, but not before James had stepped out of his office at the very same time, cutting them off.

"Rachel! You're home.", he said, trying to smile.

"I am, thanks to Chloe.", Rachel responded coldly, not even looking her father in the eye.

"Where are you off to?", he asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business 'dad'." The sarcasm of her last remark did not go unnoticed.

"As a matter of fact, it is. You are still on bedrest and you aren't an adult yet in case you have forgotten.", he said with a raised voice.

"For fuck's sake! We just wanna get a bite to eat somewhere and hang out!", she replied angrily while trying hard not to shout.

"And how do I know that you will be safe?"

"Seriously, can we just-"

"I will take care of her.", Chloe interrupted her. James eyed Chloe with intent as if to test her honesty.

"You? Why should I trust _you_ , when you have squandered your promise to me so easily?", he pointed out.

"I always had Rachel's well-being in mind, believe it or not. I haven't broken my promise. Maybe one day you will realize that too.", she countered.

"'Well-being'? She was upset! You tore our family apart!"

"That's rich coming from the guy who was solely responsible for Damon tearing _us_ a new one. Where were _you_ when this asshole went Rambo on us, huh?!"

"I... it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"No, it's really simple you see? If you hadn't fucked up, Rachel would still be your loving daughter and she wouldn't have been stabbed."

Rachel just stood there listening to the two argue, but by now she has had enough. "I'm leaving! Let's go, Chloe!", she said storming past the both of them.

"You're lucky, you are off the hook for now.", Chloe ended up saying before she followed suit.

* * *

The morning breeze felt nice as Rachel lazily held her hand into the wind. The trucks' air conditioning was virtually non-existent after all and Summer was coming. Chloe glanced over at her and noticed that she was still upset over what just happened.

"Look, I can _almost_ guarantee you that we are in for a warmer welcome at my place, almost.", Chloe said.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, best I can give ya."

When they arrived at the Price residence, Rachel beheld it's partially painted exterior. "Didn't like the blue after all?", she asked.

Chloe shook her head and looked saddened for a moment. "No, it was my dad who was painting it but... well he never got to finish. We just kind of left it like this."

"That's sad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"No way you could have known. Come on, with a bit of luck the drill sergeant is out, at least his car isn't here so that's a good sign."

Rachel followed her inside and she found herself in a fairly average suburban home. It had an upstairs and pictures hung on the walls. One of them showed what must have been Chloe's grandparents. It was a simple place, but there was nothing wrong with that.

"David? Is that you?", they could hear a voice calling followed by approaching footsteps. Turning the corner came Mrs. Price. She was blonde, much like her daughter and stood just as tall. The resemblance between them was obvious. She could also swear that she had seen her before somewhere. "Chloe! There you are, where have you been?"

"I told you that I went to pick up Rachel from the hospital didn't I?", she answered.

"I expected you to be home for the night. How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"I'm sorry, I had to stay with her. I should have said something but I forgot."

"Oh well, fair enough."

"By the way, Mom, meet Rachel Amber.", Chloe said, stepping aside so that Mrs. Price could see her now.

"Oh, I didn't you knew you were coming! It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel. Chloe told us all about you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Price. It's nice to meet you too."

"Please, call me Joyce. We aren't that formal around here."

"As you wish, Joyce."

The two shook hands in greeting and then followed Joyce to the living room. "So, what are you girls up to?", she asked them.

"We're just dropping in before we're off the Two Whales for breakfast.", Chloe replied.

"Did you say breakfast? It is past 10!"

"Yeah so? We'll make it a big one so it can cover both that and lunch."

"I can't let you girls leave knowing you haven't even had breakfast yet, please sit down you two. I will whip something up.", Joyce said intently while motioning for them to sit at the dining table.

Chloe gave Rachel a look and she shrugged her shoulders in response. "Alright Mom, we'll stick around.", Chloe ended up saying.

"Right answer."

With that, Joyce had gone into the kitchen. She wasn't far away and not out of earshot.

"I wasn't expecting this.", Rachel whispered over to Chloe who had sat down next to her.

"That's my mom for ya. Be careful though, her bite is just as strong as her smile if you know what I mean."

"I will keep that in mind."

Rachel looked around the living room. It had a nice fireplace, a boxy TV from a time before flat screens, plenty of family pictures and an old video game console sitting in the corner collecting dust. Overall, it felt like Rachel just time-traveled to the past.

"I like it here.", she said.

"Really? I thought this would be too rustic for a posh Cali-girl like you.", Chloe said.

"Posh? Have you _seen_ my wardrobe?"

"I'm joking. Glad you like it. I've lived here my whole life. I've never known any other place as home."

Chloe's expression suddenly changed to looking very aggravated. Did Rachel say something wrong? "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Rachel knew that Chloe was lying. She had always been good at telling when people didn't speak the truth, save for her own father of all people. She decided to not pester Chloe, as she must have had a good reason to keep quiet about whatever it is that was bothering her. A question for another time. It was in this moment, that Rachel took a closer look at the pictures on the wall. One of them showed Chloe as a kid, dressed up. Someone else was in the picture too. Since they were still waiting on Joyce, Rachel decided to get up and have a closer look.

"Did you see something interesting?", Chloe asked as she noticed her getting up and walking over to the picture.

This was without a doubt this Max that Rachel heard about. The picture showed both of them smiling away at the camera, both dressed up as pirates. They seemed very happy and even though Max's face was partially covered by an eyepatch, Rachel couldn't help but find her quite pretty. Her blue eye, in particular, caught her attention and she had lovely brown hair. Of course, she would never say this out loud around Chloe.

"This is her, isn't it?", Rachel replied.

"Long Max Silver... yup, the one and only. I meant to take that picture down so many times but couldn't get myself to go through with it.", Chloe admitted.

"She looks nice, hard to believe she would ditch you, you guys looked happy back then."

"We were... until everything went to hell."

Rachel sat down again, the smell of bacon now hang in the air and signaled that their breakfast was almost ready.

"You know, you aren't that different actually. If Max wouldn't have given up on me, I bet you two would have gotten along well."

It was a nice thought, that Rachel could admit. "Who knows? Maybe one day she will show up again and then you can introduce us properly."

"If she has the balls to show herself after all this time, that is. Knowing her, she's gonna avoid me for as long as her conscience allows. I know how she thinks and feels. Still doesn't explain the silence and ignored calls though."

"I'm sorry, I promise I will do my best to always stay in touch with you."

"I know you will."

A faint smile appeared on Chloe's face, prompting Rachel to follow suit.

"Alright, who is hungry?", Joyce called over as she brought them their plates. She brought them both bacon omelets. The smell was utterly intoxicating and Rachel couldn't wait to dig in.

"I wasn't sure if you were vegetarian or something like that, I hope I guessed correctly?", Joyce asked.

"Nah, I'm not that evolved yet.", she stated with anticipation of her first bite.

"Oh god, not you too!", Chloe said with disappointment.

"What? What did I say?"

"Are you like Max's secret twin sister or something? She used to say the exact same thing about herself. She'd be like 'Chloe, we gotta evolve and become vegans!' and shit like that. I say if it tastes good, eat it! Who gives a fuck?"

"Very colorful, Chloe.", Joyce remarked in a disapproving tone. "I apologize for my daughter's vocabulary, you could make a killing with swear jar around her. I know I have in the past."

"I'm not bothered... or should I say: I don't give a shit really.", Rachel said bravely, smiling wide.

Joyce raised an eyebrow in response. "Two peas in a pod. Oh, where have I seen that before?", she lamented as she started to head for the stairs. "Make sure to clean up those plates, Chloe."

"Yes, Mom...", Chloe replied in a frustrated tone and a sigh.

Rachel's first bite was just as tasty as she had hoped. "Wow, this is good.", she remarked.

"My mom works at The Whales, she knows a thing or two about diner food. I wish I could be as excited about it as you.", Chloe said.

"She's a hella good cook, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that when you eat the same things so many times, it gets kinda boring. I would _never_ question her skills, however."

"I see."

After a little while, Rachel had devoured her omelet with gusto. "This is just the pick-me-up I needed."

"Glad you're doing better. How are you feeling?"

"Uplifted and in good company?"

"I meant physically, actually."

"Still a little sore on my arm, but feeling fine otherwise. I think my long sleep helped last night."

"You still want a tattoo on that?"

"Possibly. I've never had one before, but I got some ideas."

"I've got one, but for a different area."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, may I?", Chloe asked having pulled out her black marker, now pointing at Rachel's wrist.

"Ok, show me what you got."

"It's simple, but I think you will like it."

Chloe started to draw something on Rachel's left wrist. When she was done, Rachel examined it. Chloe had drawn a star on it.

"Who cares if they are dead, right?", Chloe said with a knowing smile. Rachel couldn't help but smile as well. "I will get that done, I promise."

* * *

After Rachel insisted to clean up the plates herself to show her appreciation towards Joyce, they went upstairs to Chloe's room. Rachel hadn't been here before and the room did not disappoint. It was an utter mess and she loved every bit of it.

"Wow, this is so hella edgy, I might cut myself just looking at it.", she remarked.

"I knew you'd say something like that, welcome to my domain.", Chloe said. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna hijack the shower, do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all, do you mind if I look around?"

"Nope, mi casa es tu casa."

"Gracias, amiga."

"You speak Spanish too?", Chloe asked.

"I'm a girl with many hidden talents. Languages being one of them."

"I shouldn't be surprised, really. Ok, I will be back in a bit."

"Sure, I'll be here.", Rachel answered, realizing that Chloe put something under a shark toy on the ground. That was odd. After that, Chloe grabbed herself some clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Now being by herself, Rachel took a long look around. This room was Chloe's personality on full display, no doubt about it. Band posters, old pictures, a glow bear, phrases scribbled on the wall, a skateboard and a computer were the things that caught her eye as well as a giant United States flag that had been put up on the wall as well. The Firewalk poster, in particular, drew her attention. That's where they had met on that fateful night she came to Chloe's rescue. They had known of each other at school, but never hung out or spoke with one another. She could still remember how Chloe had kicked Sheldon Pike in the balls in defiance, proving that she really was a badass. Chloe's computer was an older model and many things in here screamed "early childhood". It would seem that Chloe had a hard time letting go of things, not that there was anything wrong with that.

A phrase on the wall said: "Everyone lies, no exceptions." How true that was. Over by Chloe's bed, she found a photo taped to a shelf. It showed Chloe as a kid with Max and who must have been her dad. It was the first thing Chloe saw every morning waking up. How sad and yet touching was that?

"Sorry I didn't get to meet you guys.", Rachel said out loud to herself.

She proceeded to take off her blue flannel, put it on Chloe's chair and laid herself down on the bed, contemplating her situation. Tomorrow she'd be back in Blackwell and Chloe won't be around for it anymore, seeing how she got expelled by Principal Wells a few weeks ago soon after they met. She also didn't want to be home anymore, her parent's house now being a constant reminder of the lie she was forced to live. What could she do?

With no further idea, she instead let her eyes wander across the room, now eyeing the shark that was right next to the bed she laid on. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. It seemed just as old as everything else in here and must have been Chloe's companion for quite some time. She also saw the object her friend had placed under it. It looked like a folder. She was about to reach for it when Chloe had returned to the room.

"Hey, whatcha doing to Mr. Sharkie?", Chloe said, now sporting a white tank top with a skull on it.

"This thing has a name?", she responded while holding up the toy.

"That 'thing' has been with me since forever, he's my bodyguard and childhood friend. I don't care if he's just a toy, he deserves respect."

"My apologies, Chloe, I didn't know.", she said, patting the shark on its head.

"No one respects the shark, you really are like Max. She wanted to throw him away, can you imagine that?"

"I won't throw him away, don't worry. By the way, what's this?", she asked, pointing to the folder.

"That... is my journal of sorts, I write letters in it. It's a haphazard way of me keeping a record. I don't mind if you have a look at it."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude on your privacy, Chloe."

"You are many things, Rachel Amber, but you are not an intruder. Go ahead."

Having been granted Chloe's permission, she opened it up and started reading the most recent entry.


	4. Unsent Letters

_MAX,_

 _It's the early morning and Rachel is still asleep. I woke up early and didn't know what else to do, so I'm writing you again. Though I truly have to wonder at this point as to whether you will ever get to read these. I must have written several dozens by now and they are all collecting dust waiting for your sorry ass to return to Arcadia Bay._

 _Some say this sort of thing can be therapeutic and I'm not gonna argue if it means I can get my damn thoughts in order. So shit has been crazy! Or "hella crazy" as Rachel would put it. After her fallout following my revelation, she has basically declared war on her own family. But you know what? I don't blame her one bit. It's funny how I find myself in a similar situation, but in my case, it's a wanna-be army general trying to run my life in place of my dad. We both hate our parental situation and it shows. Maybe that's why we get along so well? Food for thought. I still do not regret my choice though, as I wasn't about to steep down to James' level, no matter how much Sera is in denial about him not being a suitable dad._

 _I feel awkward as fuck in this place. The Amber's home is still like another world to me. Everything is so neatly placed and tidied up I could vomit nails. I know you always told me that my room was a mess (and you were right technically) but it was an organized one. Contrary to popular belief, there was a method to my madness._

 _Madness._

 _My whole life has gone mad. No more dad, no more you, no more Blackwell. Oh and no more money. Thankfully Frank is the patient kind and he keeps me supplied anyway. I think I would lose what was left of my mind if I couldn't blaze my sorrows away every now and then. Of course, you wouldn't approve, too bad you're not here to stop me! As if you could._

 _The only thing I really have left at this point is my mom and Rachel. Mom is too busy making sure David gets to invade our home and live in it like a goddamn parasite though. I tried all I could think of, there's no getting through to her. I dread the day those two were to become engaged. Holy fuck, just thinking about that makes me wanna explode like a nuke! Surely she can't be that desperate... right? Makes me shudder._

 _Finally, there's Rachel. I don't know what it is about her, but I can't seem to fathom life without her anymore. In the short time that we've known each other, she had treated me better and showed more appreciation than anyone else in my life lately. Sorry, Max, but even you would have a hard time competing with her. But you can't. Because you're not here. Tough luck! Rachel: 1, Max: 0._

 _She doesn't seem to hate me at all for spilling the beans on what happened with Damon and James. She knows to appreciate honesty, even if it hurts, she told me so herself. She told me I was the last person she could truly depend on. The funny thing is? The way things are going with Mom, I'm starting to feel the same way about her, especially since Elliot turned out to be psycho-stalker. I don't miss that creep one bit. Thankfully, I don't need to worry about him, as Rachel and I got each other's backs._

 _And right on cue, Sleeping Beauty wakes up, so I'm gonna end it here for now. Have a nice fucking day, wherever you are... if you still care._

 _Chloe, the family-splitter_


	5. Exile

Rachel just got done reading Chloe's latest letter when she looked up at her.

"So that's what's been going on, I get it now.", she said after putting the folder down.

"What's that?", Chloe asked.

"Earlier I asked you if you were ok but you lied. Something is upsetting you and I think I just figured it out. Sorry, but your poker face can no longer stand up to my scrutiny."

"Damn, Rachel. Humor me then, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Your problem's name is David."

"Well, that's nothing new."

"But you are worried that he and Joyce might be a permanent thing and actually get married. You haven't told me that before."

"The day Mom does that, I disown her."

"I don't think you could, Chloe."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You are always rebellious around her, but in reality, you'd have a hard time living without her. You love her too much, I can see it."

"If you say so..."

"I _do_ say so, you can't fool me."

"James did."

Chloe's last sentence hit like a knife to Rachel's heart. For a moment she had forgotten about him, but now the feelings of betrayal came washing right back. It was clearly visible that she was upset.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that!", Chloe said, realizing how harmful her remark was and tried to comfort Rachel by giving her a hug. Teary-eyed, Rachel accepted it, even if somewhat reluctantly at first. She used to prefer to deal with her problems alone but realized that this one might be too much for her handle on her own. She needed Chloe, no matter how blunt she was at times.

"Chloe, I forgive you for what you said, but my reaction is just further proof for what I said before. I cannot live there anymore."

"What do you want to do?", Chloe asked with trepidation.

"Tomorrow, I will go straight to Principal Wells and ask for my own dorm room. I will afford it by myself if I have to, but I refuse to set foot into that house again any time soon."

"Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"I think I will, so long as I'm tolerated."

"Let me worry about that.", Chloe said before heading downstairs to talk to Joyce about it.

* * *

Rachel followed her down. In the time they had been upstairs, Chloe's stepdad David had come home. Now Rachel would get to know the "step ladder" first hand. He was talking to Joyce when Chloe walked in on them in the kitchen with Rachel herself in tow. She remained out of sight for now in an attempt to test the waters.

"Chloe, your mother just got done telling me that you hadn't returned last night as agreed, is that true?", David said in a fairly forceful tone.

"Not this again...", Chloe said in frustration and rested her back against the fridge.

"You know, I wouldn't have to be so hard on you if you would listen once in a while. Now, what do you need?"

"I was going to ask if my friend Rachel could stay the night."

"And how I do I know you won't break the rules while she is here?"

"We won't, alright?! She's having a rough time and she needs a place to stay."

"We all face rough times, get in line, soldier."

"They wouldn't be so bad for us if you've had found a job by now!", Chloe countered.

Rachel realized that any second now, all hell could break loose and she decided to intervene in hopes of avoiding that. "Listen, I won't cause trouble, that's the last thing on my mind.", she said, entering the kitchen. She ended up standing right next to Chloe, right across from David.

"I'm assuming you are Rachel?", David asked.

"Yep, the one and only as far as I know."

"Joyce vouched for you and told me you were good company. I hope she is right. Very well, you can stay the night. But this isn't a hotel, ok? I expect both of you clean up after yourselves, that goes double for _you_ , Chloe."

"Yes... I know...", Chloe said highly reluctantly, balling her fists behind her back where David couldn't see them.

"Oh and make sure you are back here at 18:00 for dinner. Don't be late again.", David added.

"If you need anything, let me know, ok?", Joyce said before she and David left to go the grocery store to shop. Rachel and Chloe were all alone now.

"That could have gone worse.", Chloe remarked.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you told me about this guy. _Hella_ ego.", Rachel said.

"More like hella stupid. Anyway, what's next on the agenda? We've got the whole afternoon to ourselves."

Rachel found her thoughts leading back to a familiar place that she had been avoiding for a while. Maybe now was the time to face it. "I know. Let's go to the junkyard.", she declared.

"American Rust? Why there? I didn't think you'd ever wanna go back there after what happened there last time."

"I know, but you told me that Damon was taken care of right? If he can't show up anymore, then I'm not scared. Besides... it's kind of grown on me."

"I'm cool with that. Let me get my secret supply first though."

"Gotcha. Let me just grab my stuff I left upstairs too."

* * *

Rachel went to Chloe's room by herself to retrieve her items, including her clothes and phone. Not much to her surprise, its inbox was still filling up with "get well" wishes. It would seem the whole school knew about the incident at the junkyard by now.

"Ready to hit the road?", Chloe asked her.

"With you? Any time."

Together they rode Chloe's truck to the infamous junkyard. Not much had changed here since their last visit. Looking around, Rachel half expected Damon to turn around a corner, but he never did. She felt comfortable around here despite her traumatic experience and the same seemed to apply to Chloe as well. Together, they walked towards the old run-down "junk shack" as Chloe called it.

"I remember you not being impressed by this place when we first found it.", Chloe pointed out.

"True, however, that was mostly because I had bigger issues on my mind like thinking my dad was cheating on my mom. I have to admit, I like it here. Considering my standing with my family and the drama at your place, this may just be our only refuge for now."

"That and it brought us the truck, right?"

"Exactly, how could I forget? You did a damn good job fixing that thing, by the way. I'm not sure if I would have had the patience."

"It was easier than it looked, really. It just needed a lot of loving and care."

"Something you have in spades."

"Oh don't start with the mushy shit now!"

"What? It's true!"

"Whatever you say, drama queen."

They entered the decrepit building. It wasn't much and certainly didn't protect from the cold. But it was better than nothing.

"That elephant tapestry is badass, by the way.", Rachel remarked upon seeing it again. "Oh, you left my clothes I gave you here!"

"I did, we kind of left in a hurry last time, remember?"

"Fair enough, but it is hella convenient."

"How so?"

Rachel pointed at the various items inside the shack. "Because we could stay here if we really had to. We got a mattress, a radio, and clothes. I bet if we scrounge for a bit we could find more."

"Isn't this kind of below your standards?", Chloe asked with an awkward laugh.

"Look, I know I must look like rich people material but trust me, I can appreciate the little things in life. At least here I know what I got. I'm sure we can use this one day." After they sat down on an old mattress, Rachel then eyed the dart board. "Damn, too bad you didn't find any darts for that thing."

"We could look for some.", Chloe stated while lighting a cigarette.

"Doubtful, most people throw those away only if they are broken already. I might be able to find some at our place... if I ever go back there. Anyway, first chance we get, I want a game!"

"You and your games..."

"Sue me, you might get a lot! I told you I love games and somehow I doubt that will ever change."

"Doubtful indeed. By the way, you said you wanted to ask Wells for a dorm room?"

"Yeah, first thing when I get to school and get a chance to talk to him. All I need is someone to take me there."

"Are you accepting applications?", Chloe asked with a slight wink.

"I see what you did there, Price. Well played.", Rachel said with a slight giggle. "But yes, I do as a matter of fact."

Suddenly Chloe got up and faced Rachel. "May I please pledge mine service to thee, Great Mistress?", Chloe said in an overly dramatic bow.

"Thine continued service is most appreciated, oh Great Spirit. I beseech thee that I shall show great appreciation in return." They both shared a laugh.

"You know, I was actually mad for a moment that you had forced me on that stage.", Chloe said.

"But you did so well! You delivered a splendid performance and remembered all of your lines even! You even played along when I went and improvised the crap out of it towards the end."

"Like I said, it was fun and I kind of enjoyed I guess. Just don't ever do that again, ok?"

"I promise thee, I shalt not."

"Ok, you can stop with the Old English now."

"You're just jealous!"

"Of you? Hard not to be."

"You flatter me."

* * *

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Someone had approached the shack without them noticing. In the doorway stood Frank Bowers.

"Frank? I didn't expect to see you here.", Chloe said.

Rachel remembered this one. She saw him at the Firewalk concert and then later with Damon. Much like her previous impressions had already told her, she found him to be rather attractive. He had those puppy dog eyes one can only adore. Based on his surprised expression during their last encounter with Damon, he seemed to like her too. Not to mention that he had come to her rescue twice as well.

"I heard voices coming from the shack, not exactly something I expected. How is that arm?", he asked.

"It's a tad sore, but I'm alright. Thanks for taking the heat when your friend went after us.", Rachel responded.

"I wouldn't call him my friend, more of a 'former business partner'. Not that there's a need anymore, he won't bother anyone ever again, I can promise you that. But yeah, you're welcome."

"So what's bringing you to this corner of the woods again?", Chloe asked.

"Meeting up with a client, not that it's any of your business. What are you two up to?"

"Just hanging out. It's Rachel's last day before school and we got nowhere else to be."

"Well then, if that's all. Remember that you still owe me, Price."

"How could I forget? I'm only getting reminded _every_ time I see you."

"Yeah, how _could_ you? Now, you better be careful. There are far unkinder individuals than me around here at times and I'd hate seeing a repeat of what happened last time."

"That makes three of us.", Rachel said.

"Alright, you girls stay safe.", Frank said before leaving again.

Once he was out of earshot, Chloe spoke up.

"I do like him better without his nutjob of a 'friend'."

"He _does_ seem more reasonable without him."

"Frank always plays tough but I think his bark is worse than his bite. But then again, I've been wrong before.", Chloe admitted.

"I'm not scared of him."

Chloe put out her cigarette that had burned all the way down. "So, Rachel, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"You mean for school?"

"Yup. How do you plan on conquering Blackhell?"

"You mean getting my room? I know how. A mix of natural charm, acting discipline and determination... and a healthy dose of desperation too."

"Think that will work on Wells?"

"It better, he acts like he's the paragon of integrity and all but trust me, he can be swayed if you know what buttons to press. I also suspect I'm not the first to do so, considering how much influence the Prescotts are having on the school."

"I actually ran into Nathan's dad before. It was right before you and I got on stage. He creeps me out, there's just something I don't trust about him. Maybe it's all of his money and its gravitational pull sucking up all the good in the world."

"I don't know Sean Prescott much since I've never met him. But Nathan isn't as bad as you think."

"That little weirdo I stood up for? The guy Drew almost beat up?"

"Yeah. He carries a lot on his shoulder and is under constant pressure to perform. He's seen some serious shit in his life. I think that if you were to get to know him you'd find that you two are more alike than you realize."

"Do you know Samantha Myers?", Chloe asked.

"Sam? Yeah, what about her?"

"She said more or less the same thing to me. I don't know what other people see, but to me, Nathan and I are nothing alike. I just don't get it."

After a moment, Rachel let out an audible yawn.

"Getting tired already?"

"I think I need a cat nap. That would help me get through the day."

"Of course _you_ would take cat naps, Ms. Leo."

"What can I say, I stand by my zodiac. Now, I think I'm gonna give this mattress a try if you don't mind. Wake me in about 20 mins or so.", Rachel declared.

"Sure thing, provided I don't fall asleep myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Rachel closed her eyes, only perceiving the sound of the surrounding wildlife and wind. It was a calming sensation that helped her get her mind in order. Tonight, she'd be spending the night at Chloe's place before facing a new day at Blackwell.


	6. A Queen Returns

Rachel awoke to the sound of her alarm and checked her phone. It really was 6 AM already and classes would begin soon. She still felt like she had literally just laid down. Somehow, Chloe had slept through the alarm completely undisturbed and hadn't moved a muscle. They had binged on movies late last night, way later than they originally planned to. Shaking off her drowsiness, Rachel got herself up and got off the bed, now trying to navigate the room that was still dark as Chloe had completely shut her blinds last night. " _OW! Son of a bitch that hurt!_ " Unfortunately, in doing so, she hit her toe by walking right into the bedpost.

"What did you just call me?", Chloe asked, now awake.

"Oh, so you sleep through my alarm but _I_ wake you up?"

"When you yell like that? Yeah. What happened?"

"Your damn bedpost is what! I walked right into the thing.", Rachel lamented, shaking off her pain.

"Well... it _was_ there first."

"Don't be a smartass with me, Chloe Price, for you know it is a battle thou canst win."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just wake me up again when you are ready to go, I think I will catch some more z's until then." Left to herself, Rachel turned on the flashlight on her phone. She should really have thought of that from the start before poking around an unfamiliar room in the dark.

Having brought with them the clothes that Rachel had originally left for Chloe at the junkyard, she debated what to wear this day. However, given the fact that she lacked access to her wardrobe at home, she wasn't exactly spoiled for choice as there wasn't a whole lot of clothes left to pick from. In the end, she decided to wear a simple purple and grey checkered shirt.

She decided to leave behind her signature blue flannel that by this point had more holes in it than swiss cheese. It didn't bother her though. If anything, it added character to it but unfortunately, she couldn't wear it much with the rising temperatures as much as she loved it. Based on how things have been going, she planned on coming back here soon. It was certainly more welcoming than her parent's place. Perhaps leaving some clothes here was a good idea in general.

Going downstairs, she realized that no one else was around yet and made her way to the bathroom across from Chloe's room and got herself ready for the day. The house was dead silent and she then decided to head downstairs. Once in the kitchen, she noticed a sticky note on the counter that hadn't been there the evening before.

It read:

" _Rachel, feel free to make your own breakfast from anything you like, don't hold back, you are our guest. - Joyce_ "

This brought a smile to her face and she took her up on the offer by preparing herself a toasted strawberry jam sandwich with milk. While eating, the noticed that her phone had received more messages overnight, including some from her "parents". She marked them as read without even looking at them, like she always did now.

"I don't need you anymore.", she said out loud to herself. Having said that hastily, she realized that she might have been in error. She would still need their approval to get a dorm room, provided Wells was willing to set one up in the first place. After cleaning and putting up the dishes, she went back upstairs to wake Chloe who took a while to get out of bed. It would appear that Chloe was one of those people that had a really hard time doing so.

* * *

Driving to Blackwell, Rachel already planned her steps beforehand. She liked to be prepared but realized that she would have to double her efforts in class to maintain her grades with all the time she had missed due to her stay in the hospital. However, she would not permit herself to slip, she had that much pride.

Chloe stopped the truck by the steps that led up to the main courtyard of Blackwell Academy, which was bathed in the warm glow of the rising sun.

"I will see you this afternoon!", she cheerfully said to Chloe after exchanging a warm hug.

"I'll be here. Have a good day and tell Justin I said hi.", Chloe responded before taking off again. Going up the steps, Rachel beheld the spacious courtyard once more.

"We meet again, Blackhell.", Rachel said out loud to herself. She realized to her amusement that Chloe's mannerisms seem to have rubbed off on her. She commenced to strut right into the heart of the courtyard by the fountain and could see several students up and about. Many had turned their heads as she entered, some looking up in surprise.

"Rachel!", she could hear a voice say. It was Samantha Myers who sat under a tree with a book in hand like she often did.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you again."

"Same. Did you just come back? How is your arm?", she asked.

"It's doing ok, I barely feel anything at this point, no need to worry about me. What are you reading?"

"It's 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'. I've actually finished it. Have you read it?"

"Can't say I have. Isn't it about relationships?"

"It is. I can let you borrow it if you like, I wouldn't mind."

If Rachel had learned one thing in life, then it's to never turn down a friendly gesture without a good reason.

"Sure, I'd like to. I don't do much reading outside of school these days. Might take my mind off things for a while. Thanks.", she said, taking the book that Sam was passing over to her.

"Of course. I would love to hear your insight on it when you have finished it."

"I will. See you around, Sam."

With the new book safely put in her pocket, Rachel realized that she still had a bit of time left before class and decided to look for Principal Wells. The sooner she could get this room business out of the way, the better.

* * *

As she entered the main building, yet more heads turned her way noticing her presence. It didn't bother her at all, as she loved to be seen and admired... and envied. Many students greeted her in passing, as she knocked on the door to Wells' office after checking in with his secretary. "Come in.", she could hear him call.

She opened the door and saw Principal Wells sitting in his favorite chair. He seemed to be in a good mood and she hoped this would stay this way once she revealed her intentions. "Ms. Amber, how good to see you again. I take it your recovery was a success?", he asked.

"I'm feeling well, thank you for asking Mr. Wells.", she replied.

"What can I do for you this morning?"

"I was hoping to make a request, sir."

"A request? What kind of request?"

"I would like to have my own dorm room."

"That's odd. I thought that you and your parents agreed that this was not necessary considering they live in town? Did they move?"

"It's uh... complicated, sir. Would this be possible though? It would mean a lot to me."

"Ms. Amber, I'm sure you understand that as a minor, I cannot simply arrange a room for you without parental permission and funding. Are your parents in agreement with this? And who will pay for it?"

"They don't know about my idea yet. I simply wished to know if there was a possibility."

"We have several rooms available, let me have a look.", he said, putting information into his computer. "Currently rooms 224 through 228 are available. Here's a map." She looked at the dorm map. Not that she needed it, she had been in there enough times to know the exact layout and what rooms he was talking about.

"I'd like 224.", she said, pointing at the screen. It was closest to the other occupied rooms. Rachel wasn't a loner and wanted to keep company close by.

"Well, if you can get approval from your parents and secure funding then I see no reason to decline your request. Have them call my office as soon as you have a decision, please. I can hold the room for you, but not for very long. I would need to know the final decision within a week." "I guarantee you, you won't have to wait long.", Rachel said determinedly.

"This is awfully sudden though, Ms. Amber. You've been with us for a while and I wasn't expecting this request after all this time. I know it's not my business to ask if your reason is personal and I won't force the issue as a result. But are you alright?"

She wasn't about to lay it all down on Wells. Even if it would have been his business to know, she really didn't want to share any of it, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm good, I just need my own room, that is all."

She could feel his eyes probing her for a second. "Very well, just keep me posted and once the requirements are out of the way, you may have your own room. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, sir, that would be all."

"Have a nice day, Ms. Amber."

"Same to you, Mr. Wells."

As she got up and left, she realized that this could have gone worse. The only problem now was to get her parents to somehow agree and pay for this. No matter what, she couldn't stay at their house anymore. A part of her wanted to call up her parents right now and get it out of the way, but she realized that this was probably not a good idea and that she would have been better off doing that in person. She had to wait and bide her time.

* * *

She went to her locker to retrieve her school utensils and books when she ran into Victoria Chase. "Hey, Rachel, good to see you back.", she said.

Rachel hadn't forgotten Victoria's attempt of sabotaging her performance of The Tempest which was discovered thanks to Chloe's vigilance.

"Victoria, how are you doing these days?"

"Oh you know, I was able to fill in for you in drama class while you were gone, not that someone of your pedigree could _possibly_ have an adequate understudy. Mr. Keaton was happy though, but I'm sure he missed you too."

The obvious snark in Victoria's words did not go unnoticed by Rachel. "I can only hope to match you, Victoria. For what would Blackwell be without _you_?"

"You said it, not me.", Victoria replied, walking off to somewhere else.

Rachel was looking forward to drama class, although she had no idea what their current subject matter was. She wouldn't mind studying for another play, as those were her favorite by far. Where else but an actual theater could one act in front of a crowd of people so easily? It was a tempting thought. Maybe if modeling wouldn't work out for her, she could try to become an actual stage performer. She thought about how awesome would it have been to be on Broadway.

* * *

While it took Rachel some trying to find her spark again, she managed to participate in all of her classes for the rest of the day, whether it was biology or Latin. She was given material for self study to allow her to catch up and make up for her lost time. She had just exited the school through the main entrance when she bumped into Justin.

"Check it out, here goes Rachel! Wanna hang with me and the boys? I'm sure they would be thrilled to show off some moves for ya.", he offered.

"Nah, thanks, dude. Chloe is probably waiting for me already to pick me up. She says hi by the way."

"No kidding, how is she doing? I haven't seen her since she got thrown out."

"She's ok, I think. Just not very happy with her family situation."

"Sorry to hear. Oh, that reminds me, could you uh... pass this on to her?", Justin asked, handing Rachel a small wad of cash.

"What's this for?", she asked.

"Well, she probably will tell you anyway, so here it goes. A few weeks back I kinda took her emergency stash when I was strapped for money and I kind of fell bad for it, so I decided to pay her back for it first chance I get, but I hadn't seen her since, like I said."

"I see. Consider it done."

"Radical, sis! Take care of yourself will ya?"

"You too... bro."

Justin then walked away to meet up with his skater buddies. He was a total goofball but in a charming way. Between him and Chloe, they certainly weren't the only weed users around here. One could stand to make a ton of money if one wanted. Without a doubt, this Frank guy had half the school as his patrons at this point. Having stuck the money in her pocket, Rachel kept walking briskly towards the stairs as she couldn't wait to get out of here and hang with Chloe, keeping an eye out for her truck. In her hurry, she almost ran over Principal Wells who was probably about to inquire what the hell Chloe was doing parking her car in front of the school.

"Sorry, Mr. Wells!", she shouted as she brushed up against him.

Chloe was in the exact spot she said she would be, smoking a cigarette in her truck. As Rachel was about to get in, she put it out and gave her some space to sit down.

"Let's roll!", Chloe said.

Mr. Wells still stood there, watching them. Rachel gave him a friendly wave and smile as they took off, while she noticed Chloe opting for a more provocative gesture.

"Expel this, Wells!", she shouted while flipping him off.

"Oh God, really?", Rachel said disapprovingly but laughing about it anyway.

"Yeah, really, I can do this all I want now and I'll be damned if I don't after how I got treated here!", Chloe justified herself.

"You forgot to add something.", Rachel pointed out.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Fuck this place!"

"Hella yes!"

"Hey! Get your own line!", Rachel protested.

"Nu-uh, if you use mine, I use yours. Deal with it Cali-girl!"

"You _are_ hella cool, Chloe Price."


	7. Fabrum esse suae quemque fortunae

Even though Rachel had been offered hospitality by Chloe's family, she knew that she couldn't rely on that for long and had to face the challenge of talking with her parents about getting her own dorm room. As by her instructions, Chloe stopped by the Amber residence after school. Rachel got out of the car and looked at Chloe who had remained sitting in the driver's chair of her truck.

"Chloe, I know I ask a lot but can you back me up on this? I really don't want to face my dad alone if there is a choice. I need you."

"If you think that's a good idea, given our exit last time.", she replied.

"This isn't going to be easy either way. Please."

"Alright, hang on I'm coming." Chloe got out and walked up to Rachel.

"I cannot ask your family to house me permanently, that goes too far. I need this to work out somehow. Please do not provoke James, even if he gets mad at me. Can you do that?", Rachel asked pleadingly.

"I understand, I got your back."

"Thank you. Now, let's get this over with."

Rachel opened the door to her old home with great hesitation and anxiety. She drew strength from her acting discipline to wash away the fear and just focus on what needed to be done. Inside, she could smell food being prepared for dinner. Rose was around. "Rachel! Thank god, I thought we lost you or something! Why didn't you respond?", she said closing the distance between them quickly.

"I didn't want to be disturbed. I have come to negotiate.", she said.

"Negotiate? About what?"

"Yes. What do you want to negotiate about?" James had come out of his office and looked at her and Chloe suspiciously.

"Can we sit down for this?", Rachel requested.

"Well uh, sure.", Rose responded and they all sat down on furniture in the living room, with Chloe and Rachel taking up space on the couch together.

"I don't think there is an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt.", Rachel opened up her speech. All eyes were on her, waiting for what she had to say next. "I wish to move out."

Both Rose and James' jaws dropped upon hearing this, their faces in shock and surprise. "Move out?! What do you mean by that, Rachel?", James asked.

"I mean it that I no longer want to live here. I have spoken with Principal Wells this morning and inquired about a dorm room for myself. They have some available and I want to go through with that. But I cannot do this without your blessing and support." After Rachel finished formulating her request, the room remained dead silent for what felt like an agonizing eternity. James and Rose exchanged looks, with Rose seeming particularly upset and close to tears. It took Rachel all of her strength to contain herself and her anger towards her father at this point.

"Why?", James asked simply.

"Because it's the best thing to do, for all of us.", Rachel replied.

"Rachel, the best thing is for you to come back to us so we can fix this."

"No, it's not and you know it! That may have worked after you told me about Sera and insisted that you never intended to harm me or anyone, but not now that I know what you've done when you endangered both me, my mother and my best friend! You cannot possibly expect me to forgive you for that!", Rachel said, spitting her words like venom.

James' expression went grave. "Fine, I see that you've made up your mind. How is this going to work out then?"

"Well, I will get my stuff outta here and move it to Blackwell. I will live on campus, like some of the other students already do. I know I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that you think you can, but you do realize how expensive that is?"

"I have plenty of money saved up, I will pay the school myself if I must."

"And what if that money runs out one day?"

"Then we will deal with that as it comes."

Once more the room went silent for a moment. "Please let me speak with my wife in private.", James asked plainly.

"Fine, let's go upstairs, Chloe."

* * *

With her in tow, Rachel made it upstairs to her old room. It made her feel like she was in a prison rather than a comforting space she once considered home.

"Chloe, do me a favor and grab every bag, backpack, and suitcase that you can find in here and fill it up with everything I need. I'm _leaving_ , no matter what that bastard is going to say!", she said angrily.

"Shouldn't we wait for what they have to say firs-"

"NO WE DON'T!", she shouted only to instantly regret it and to tear up, collapsing on to her chair by the desk. She was crying rather strongly, her mind no longer having been able to hold back her emotions. "I'm sorry, Chloe... please forgive me. I shouldn't be yelling at you like that, you don't deserve it."

Chloe said nothing and instead, reached out with her hand to her. Reluctantly, Rachel took hold of it and felt herself being pulled up only to be embraced tightly.

"I'm not mad.", Chloe said softly.

"But why?", Rachel asked under tears.

"Because I know exactly what you are going through. I too have to deal with that sort of anger and resentment."

"That doesn't explain why you stick with me. How can you just brush that off? How am I deserving of you as a friend?"

"It's funny you say that I ask myself that same question about you every day."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do. And I won't leave you alone to deal with this."

"Thank you..." Resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, she suddenly felt her hair being stroked gently. While a simple gesture, it managed to calm her down to a degree. Chloe really cared.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you, Chloe."

"Likewise, Rachel." They remained in a hug for a while longer until they heard Rose call them down.

* * *

"Come on, you can do this.", Rachel said out loud to herself, trying to regain her composure.

" _We_ can.", Chloe added. Hand in hand, they walked downstairs, anticipating to hear what James and Rose had spoken about. The tension in the air still felt just as thick as before as they sat down again. Chloe would not let go of Rachel and she made no attempt to free herself.

"Rose and I spoke and we... reluctantly and regretfully... accept your decision, Rachel.", James said slowly and quietly.

"You will allow me to leave?"

"We do. However, it will not come without a cost. If you decide to turn your back on us, then you will have to do so without our financial support. I will _not_ pay for that dorm room. Your education here is one of the reasons why I have been the District Attorney of Arcadia Bay for as long as I have been and if you wish to keep going there, you will have to cope on your own. There will be no safety net for you anymore."

Rachel didn't need to think about her decision for too long. Having to decide between staying here for free or to live at Blackwell out of her own pocket was a frighteningly easy call to make for her. "Then I will do this on my own.", the declared with a heavy heart.

"I am saddened to see you throw away your life so willingly."

"I'm not throwing away _anything_. _You_ already did that for me when you decided that lying to your own flesh and blood was better than being honest and telling me about my upbringing. If you had told me when I was younger about what happened between you and Sera, yeah I'm not gonna lie, it would have hurt me greatly, I would have been furious and saddened but I would have gotten over it eventually. But this continued charade of lies and deceit? Threatening the very lives of those I care about to maintain it? No. That is something I can never forgive nor forget. I will get my things and then I'm out of here.", Rachel announced coldly, before getting up and going upstairs again, with Chloe following her. Rose and James remained behind, sitting there like statues.

While she was stuffing her bags with Chloe's help, she heard yelling and screaming downstairs but cared no longer for it. Her so-called "parents" brought this on themselves and it was their turn to reap what they sowed. Hindsight was a bitch. After several minutes of going through her stuff, she was sure she got everything she cared about from her room.

"Don't mind the noise down there, Chloe. None of this is your fault. Let's just go and never look back."

"Where are going with all this shit anyway?", she asked.

"Junkyard. I will keep it in the shack until Wells hands me the keys to my new kingdom."

"I know something even better. Let's keep it at our garage. It will fit in there easily."

"I cannot ask any more of you or your mom, Chloe."

"Maybe you can't, but I can. Come on, before I second-guess myself on that."

The two of them somehow brought all of their heavy bags down in one trip and dumped all of it in the truck bed. They were about to get in and leave when Rose suddenly came running out of the house towards them.

"Rachel, wait!", she called out in desperation.

"Shit... now what?", Rachel muttered to herself as she stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face her false mother.

"Before you go, I want to say something to you.", Rose said, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I'm listening."

"I know I'm not your real mother. That had always been my biggest regret in life. I know that James lied to you and I do not condone what he's done. I just wish for you to understand that I never wanted any harm to come to you or Chloe or your real mother. I have always treated you as if you were my own child. Please, do not forget what you mean to us. I don't want to lose you forever!"

"You are right, Rose. It wasn't you who hurt me. But you _still allowed it to happen_ knowing full well how completely wrong the actions of your husband were. You had the chance to intervene but you decided to be a doormat instead and let James run your life while he walked all over you. Take it from someone who also has been under that foot: It's not worth it. Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"Only that I love you."

"I wish I could say the same at this point, I really, really do. Instead, I would much rather burn down that entire fucking house instead!"

"Honey, please don't say such things, just come back in and-"

Rose's appeal was suddenly interrupted as Rachel let out a scream that was so loud it hurt her own ears. The wind around her had picked up and Rose was shunted back as a result, falling over on to the lawn as if swept off her feet by an invisible hand. "Imposter!", Rachel yelled, her words laden with betrayal and disgust. Without another word, Rachel got into the car, slammed the door and told Chloe to hit the gas and leave. As the house in the rearview mirror became smaller and smaller, she slammed her foot against the inside of the truck cabin in anger.

"Fuck everyone else! I will make my own way in this damn world and if it means I gotta do it without them, then so be it!"

"What the fuck was that just now?", Chloe asked in surprise. "You done that before, I remember!"

"I will tell you another time. Right now I'm not in a talking mood. Hit that gas and don't you stop until we reach your place!"

They kept driving in silence for now. Rachel felt sweat running down her face that had started to mix with her tears.

"You won't be alone at least.", Chloe ended up saying after a while.

"What?"

"You said you will try to make it on your own. Well, you aren't totally alone, you know? I'm not going back on what I said, I've got your back all the way. No matter how many DAs or drill sergeants get in our way."

"Chloe fucking goddamn Price... the only one in the whole world who isn't full of shit. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

They kept driving with Rachel trying to calm herself and attempting to keep her tears at bay. This wasn't the time to cry anymore, but a time for action.

Having arrived at Chloe's home, they went ahead and got inside. Chloe took up the front this time in order to ask Joyce and David about her request to store Rachel's stuff here for the time being.

"Chloe? Rachel? How are you? Took you while to come here.", Joyce pointed out after they had met her in the living room. Based on the smell in the air, they seemed to have missed dinner. Hopefully, David wasn't gonna throw a tantrum over that.

"Hey, Mom. I uh... I have a favor to ask. Again."

"What is it?"

Chloe looked over to Rachel as if to ask permission to tell what had happened, with Rachel nodding in response, signaling her approval. "Rachel is planning to move into a dorm at Blackwell. The thing is that she needs a place to stash her stuff while she is getting that set up."

"I thought you lived with your parents?", Joyce asked.

"I used to think that too.", Rachel remarked with total apathy. This caused Joyce to become even more confused.

"Wait... what happened? Am I missing something here?"

"Mom, long story short, she and her dad had a serious fallout and she doesn't wanna live there anymore. It's hella complicated, but that's basically what it is. This would be only temporary so that we have a place for her stuff that isn't my truck where everyone can steal it any time they want. I figured we could put it in the garage while we wait on Blackwell to give her the green light to move in."

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm so sorry to hear that.", Joyce lamented, looking at Rachel with a sad expression.

"I will get over it. I will admit that it was Chloe's idea to propose this, I do not wish to be a burden on your family."

"You are not a burden, don't think of yourself that way. I can tell you two are good friends and it reminds me of simpler times when we had Max here all the time. After everything that's happened, I am happy that she seemed to have made a new friend. It's alright with me, but you will have to check with David first. The garage is his turf more than mine at this point. If he is ok with this, then I am too."

"Ok... where is David?", Chloe asked.

"He's back there fiddling around with his car, he should be hard to miss."

"Alright." Chloe was about to go in there when Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, Chloe. Maybe it's better if you let me handle this."

"Ok, you might have a point there. Are you up for it?"

"Don't worry, I'm calm now. Plus, he doesn't scare me. I think can handle him." Mustering her courage, she went inside the garage area by herself.

* * *

"Mr. Madsen?", she called as she spotted him under his blue muscle car.

"Oh, it's you. Do you know where Chloe is? She was late for dinner."

"Chloe just got here with me and believe me when I say that she had a good reason to be late. I have a favor to ask of you."

David came out from under his car and got himself up. "What kind of favor?"

"I respectfully ask permission to temporarily store some of my items in your garage until I have the opportunity to remove them. I'm in the process of moving and I was hoping you would be accommodating."

"What sort of items are we talking about here?"

"Bags of clothes mostly. That and some everyday utensils and some school stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"So you are telling that if I were to check them, I wouldn't find any contraband like drugs or alcohol in there?"

"I promise you, there won't be any of that sort."

"Hmm..." He paced around for a moment, seemingly thinking it over.

"Well, you've been a good guest so far and if you are as clean as you claim to be then I hope you can be a good influence on Chloe. I can also appreciate you coming here asking for it yourself. Takes some guts to do that. Fine, you can keep your stuff in here for now, but try not to mess up my order. I like my things where they are. If you can do that, I'm good with it."

"Thank you, Mr. Madsen."

"Call me David."

"Sure thing, David."

As Rachel made her way back to Chloe who had remained to wait for her in the living room, she gave her a thumbs-up. "Let's unload the truck, Price!"


	8. A New Kingdom

With all of her belongings securely stored, Rachel wasted no time in getting on with her plans. After talking to Wells about her intentions to pay for her room herself she successfully set up payment and waited for Chloe to come by to help her get her stuff over after school. It was a Friday, so she didn't need to worry about classes the next day and could fully concentrate on her endeavor. They loaded up her things again and started driving back to Blackwell.

"Are you excited?", Chloe asked her.

"To get my own space? Hella yes, I am.", Rachel responded.

"Now you get to live with all the poor souls inhabiting that shitty place."

"Yup, but don't worry about me. It's better than having to be a burden on you and your family or be tormented at my so-called 'home'."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Rachel Amber would abandon her family. Here I thought I was the run-away teen between us."

"Life is full of surprises, Chloe."

"It most certainly is."

* * *

Having parked the truck as close to the dorms as possible, they got out and went towards the dorm entrance with some bags already in hand. While on the way, they bumped into Skip Matthews, Blackwell's head of security. "Rachel? Chloe?! What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm moving in!", Rachel declared with a smile.

"Are you now? How come I wasn't told?"

"Did you check your email?", Chloe asked.

"Aw... crap."

"There you go. Now Skip, if you don't mind we'd like access to the dorm. We do have the necessary keys, so no need to interrogate me again. Unless you _want_ a repeat of last time?", Chloe asked with a knowing grin.

"What happened last time?", Rachel asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You can go right ahead!", Skip said, turning red and letting them pass.

"What on Earth did you do to that guy?", Rachel asked as they entered the dorm building.

"Nothing too bad, I just embarrassed the shit out of him, that's all."

"Sounds like you, alright. Now, room 224 should be right over there." They found the room and the key worked. Rachel swung open the door to her new domain, beholding a plain white painted room with nothing but a bed and closet in it.

"It's so empty. Let's change that.", Chloe said, bringing in Rachel's stuff they carried. They went back and forth between the room and the truck until everything was inside.

"I'm gonna have to do some serious shopping.", Rachel mused, looking around the barren walls of her new room.

"Care for an assistant?"

"I don't know. Have you got someone in mind?", Rachel said playfully.

"I might know someone. She's really good, but her people skills hella suck ass."

"Hmm... you oughta introduce me sometime."

"I don't believe I need an introduction at this point, don't you think?"

"Damn right, Price." They shared a giggle and then commenced to put up whatever items they could.

"You know, at some point, you're gonna have to bite the bullet and get your desk and whatever else you want from your old place.", Chloe pointed out.

"I know that, but not just yet. Let's take this one step at a time. At least I got a bed to sleep on, so that's a start.", she said, sitting down on it to test it. "I've had better, but it will do.", she remarked.

Chloe sat down next to her. "It's softer than mine. I can trade you if you want."

"That won't be necessary." They remained sitting quietly in the barren room, the floor full of unopened bags.

"You know, those things of yours won't unpack themselves.", Chloe said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fair enough. Let's get my bedsheets and stuff first." They emptied out the bag containing her pillows, blanket and bed sheets and proceeded to set up the bed.

"How the fuck did we get all these items out of your house in one go again?", Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Determination breeds strength!"

"I suppose it does, for me, these feel twice as heavy as before.", Chloe complained as she moved the yet-to-be-opened bags aside so that one could actually walk through the room without tripping over them. Then, she sat down again.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind shutting the door?"

"Uh... ok." Chloe did as she asked. "There."

"Thanks, come sit with me, please." Chloe's facial expression was one of confusion. "Chloe, I feel like I need to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping me and being by my side through all of this. No matter how much dramatic bullshit we get confronted with, nothing seems to make you wanna back down. I have asked so much of you lately and at no point did you ask for anything in return, even when I tried to make it easier for you. Your family welcomed me in their home and treated me very well. When all hell broke loose and I elected to leave my home, you never questioned my choice nor did you cease to support me. You really are the real deal."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I lo-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
_

Rachel got rudely interrupted as a series of knocks on the door demanded their attention. "Who is it?", she called.

"It's Dana. Can I come in?", they heard a voice from the outside.

"Sure, the door is open."

Into the room came Dana Ward, a fellow student that Rachel worked with at the Drama Lab. "Oh, if it isn't our famous 'muse'!", Dana said upon seeing Chloe.

"Don't hold your breath, that was a one-time thing.", she said in response.

"What gives the honor of your visit, Dana?", Rachel asked.

"I heard you moved in with us and I figured I would pay you a visit.", she said, her blue eyes taking in the barren state of Rachel's place.

"That's nice of you. Well, as you can see I literally just got here. Give it some time and I'm sure I can give this blank canvas my personal touch."

"Oh, I don't doubt you will. The whole school is already talking about you."

"Are they now? Damn, news does travel fast."

"They do, it's all over social media. I know for a fact that Victoria was pissed but she wouldn't admit it."

"Let her be, I don't give two shits about what she thinks at this point."

"Neither do I, but you gotta be on good terms with her if you wanna get into the Vortex Club. I know I plan on it. How about you?"

"The Vortex is overrated if you ask me. I don't need a club to feel good around here."

"To be fair, you're probably too cool for it anyway. Well, if you ever need anything or just wanna visit, I'm right across and to the left from you in 218."

"I will bear that in mind, thanks for visiting."

"You bet! Have a good day you two."

"You too, Dana." The door shut again.

* * *

"Anyway... you were saying?", Chloe said, waiting for Rachel to continue.

"I was going to say that I look forward to seeing you every day, like after school. One time, I almost ran over Mr. Wells in my haste, remember?"

"I do. I too look forward to that. When you are gone, all I got is myself and... well that's it really. I hang at home, avoiding David while you are here."

Rachel herself got up and started pacing, slowly making her way over to the door. "I admit it feels good to be among my usual friends again, but none of them managed to get as close to me as you did.", she said softly. Once she reached the door, she locked it before walking back to Chloe.

"Something is up, you never used _that_ tone with me before.", Chloe said, pointing out the obvious. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, at least nothing _wrong_."

Rachel sat down and faced Chloe now. "I've been doing a lot of soul-searching as of late. Between your dedication and unbridled resolve, I don't think I could ask for much more of you. There's only so much I can ask of a _friend_ , even the best kind."

"Rachel, I told you that I got your back no matter what."

"I know and I'm not saying that I won't let you continue to do so."

"What? I'm seriously confused now. What exactly are you getting at?"

Chloe really didn't get it. It seems she had no other choice. "Do you trust me, Chloe?"

"I do."

"Then close your eyes, I've got a surprise for you." Chloe did as she was asked to. "No peeking!"

"I won't!"

"Good."

With Chloe keeping her eyes closed, Rachel started to slowly inch herself towards her, her heart-beat accelerating like crazy. There was no going back anymore and she closed her own eyes as her lips made contact with Chloe's and she kissed her. It lasted only briefly. She didn't want to push her luck too far... yet.

"Holy shit...", Chloe uttered. "You kissed me!"

"I did."

"This wasn't just a dare or prank, was it?"

"No, Chloe, it wasn't. I have wrestled with my emotions for a while but I can no longer deny the truth." She had never seen Chloe more petrified in her life, her eyes wide in anticipation. "Chloe... I love you." Rachel had never felt more vulnerable and out in the open before in her life. Whatever Chloe's response would be, could make or break their relationship. She could only hope that her instincts were correct about her partner.

"I... I love you too.", Chloe responded, looking Rachel deep in the eye. "Could you do that again?"

"From now on, Chloe Price, you will never have to ask me that again." Rachel kissed her once more, this time without holding anything back. She could feel how Chloe had put her arms around her and she did the same in return. Taking yet another daring approach, she proceeded to tongue-kiss, but to her joy, Chloe would not relent and reciprocated it. Before she knew it happened, Chloe had pushed her down and they both remained on top of each other as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, they stopped momentarily. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?", Rachel said under her breath. Her pulse had quickened and pure longing and desire had taken hold of her. Instead of a fire of anger, she felt one of love for once.

"I have fantasized about it, but I wasn't sure if it would ever happen for real.", Chloe responded smiling, caressing her face.

"I assure you that this is real."

Then, they could hear a faint laughter coming from behind Rachel's door. "Oh you can't be serious...", Rachel whispered in embarrassment. "Chloe, I better get that sorted before someone gets any funny ideas.", she whispered and then getting up. Rachel took the direct approach and simply opened her door without warning. Outside were Steph and Victoria.

"See, Steph? I told you she was in there, but _clearly_ not alone.", Victoria said with a fiendish smile.

"Victoria could you please just go? It's embarrassing enough as it is.", Steph responded. Rachel hadn't seen Steph in a while. In fact, they hadn't spoken ever since Steph had missed The Tempest.

"Suit yourself.", Victoria said before strutting away. Steph had a very ashamed look on her face and looked rather guilty.

"So Steph... what brings you by my new quarters?", Rachel asked as if this was just a casual conversation.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to just come by and say hello after I heard that you got your own room but then Victoria stuck to my ass and wouldn't leave me alone until we got here. She heard noises and found it funny and here we are." Something about Steph seemed off. She avoided any and all eye-contact and looked nervous as hell. Perhaps taking this elsewhere was a good idea.

"Do you want to talk? I can tell something is bothering you, you know."

"I actually would like to, yes."

Rachel turned to Chloe who had been left sitting on the bed, listening to the exchange. "Would you mind if Steph comes in?" Chloe seemed surprised to hear that question.

"Uh it's _your_ room, right?"

"True, but one has to respect the wishes of their guests too."

"I'm cool."

"Actually...", Steph said awkwardly to get their attention.

"Yes, Steph?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you alone, Rachel."

This time, Chloe did not need to be asked. "Ok, I'm out! I will wait outside. Well, as in 'outside' outside.", she said before leaving the room to leave the dorm. With the door shut, Rachel was now alone with her most recent guest. "I should start charging for entry, people are literally lining up for me here today."

"I see that."

"Actually, hang on just a second, Steph."

Rachel took a moment to leave Chloe a text.

 _"Sorry about that, I guess that kind of killed the mood didn't it? I will make it up to you, I promise. - RA -"_

"Anyway, you were saying?", she said, putting her phone into her pocket, now focusing her attention on Steph.

"So Mikey and I were talking and we were wondering if you were into roleplaying games? I asked Chloe before, but she didn't know at the time. You seem like a very well versed person, so I wondered."

"You know... there are two things among many that I love particularly.", Rachel said.

"Yes? Like what?"

"Games and acting. That really is no big secret."

"So you are saying you are interested? Our game does combine both of those after all and we have lots of fun, even Drew and Chloe played with us!"

"Chloe does roleplay? Very interesting... I might be up for it."

"Cool. And yes, Chloe was our Elf barbarian, Callamastia. She really seemed to get into it." Unfortunately for Steph, Rachel wasn't so easily fooled as she was clearly keeping something from her.

"Alright, I answered your question. Now tell me why you are really here."

"What?"

"I can tell by both your body language and by your expression that you have something much bigger in mind. Plus you are uncharacteristically nervous."

"Fuck, you saw right through me, didn't you?"

"Yup. I'm pretty good at that."

"Well uh... I uh..." Rachel had known Steph for a while and she had never looked so frazzled before. "I wanted to ask you if..."

"Yes...?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me?"

A part of Rachel wanted to burst out laughing and she barely managed to contain herself. "You... want 'to go out with me'? As in going on a date, is that what I'm sensing here?"

Steph's cheeks were burning red. She was visibly guilty.

"Yes, that is exactly what I had in mind." A tempting offer. Unfortunately for Steph, it came too late. "Listen, Steph, I would like to hang out with you, make no mistake. But dating? You are serious about this, right?"

"I am.", Steph said with determination.

"Well... shit."

"You are already taken, aren't you? I knew it."

"I am, but who told you? And also why did you try to anyway?"

"Chloe did kind of. I asked her once and her answer was kinda vague. I guess at the time you two hadn't gotten that far. Clearly, I took too long. I had to give it a shot though, you are very pretty and you know how open I am about my orientation."

"I'm very sorry, Steph, but Chloe got to me first. You are pretty too. I have no doubt that in time you will find someone else."

"I will be alright. She is very lucky to have you."

"I could say the same thing about myself for having her."

"In that case, I wish you both best of luck. I better get going."

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't be. Have a nice day, Rachel."

As Steph walked off she seemed very disappointed. Rachel took no enjoyment out of turning her down, but her mind was made up. If there was one person out there that she not only deeply cared about but also truly loved, then it was Chloe Price.


	9. Sundown

After Chloe had returned, they finished up setting up Rachel's new room as much as they could and then commenced planning their next step. Rachel herself knew exactly what she wanted: To retrieve her remaining belongings from her parent's house. Not only would she need her desk, but there were personal mementos that they didn't get the chance to take on their way out last time. However, as the hours had turned late, they decided to wait until the next day. Spending her first night at Blackwell felt very alien to Rachel. She was so used to having her own space far away from school drama and a loving family to comfort her. All of that was gone now and the news of her move kept getting passed around all social networks she was using and became the topic of the day among the crowd. Eventually, she had gotten too tired to care about the buzz and went to sleep early. She loved being the center of attention, however.

The next morning, she awoke and got herself ready for the day best as she could, given her limited supplies of clothing and bathroom utensils. She left Chloe a message on her phone and then decided to leave for the showers. As she went to the shower room, heads kept turning as she passed the other students along the way and it felt like every three feet she was being stopped and interviewed by everyone on the floor about her move and about her hospital stay. To say that this gave her ego a boost was an understatement even if it got tiring to repeat the same story over and over again. She had almost reached the showers when she bumped into Brooke Scott who had been on her way out.

"Oh, hey Rachel.", she said in greeting.

"What's up, Brooke?", Rachel replied.

"Not much, recovering from my school week mostly. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, just getting used to actually living here now."

"That's right, I saw you post about that last night! Are you excited?"

"I think 'relieved' is the best word to describe it."

"Got bored living at home huh?"

"It's... it's a very long story. For now, I'm just glad to be here."

"I don't think you are the only one. I gotta head over to the lab, Warren is waiting on me to show him something. I will see you around. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. Later, Brooke."

* * *

The shower felt like a major relief. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to wash away the pain she still felt inside. Perhaps it would never truly go away and she just needed to accept that it was part of her life now. After she was done showering, she had still not received an answer from Chloe. That wasn't unusual, as Chloe was habitually terrible at replying to texts, but a little worrisome still, considering that they agreed to meet up soon to go to her former home.

While enjoying breakfast at the cafeteria, she saw Mr. Keaton sitting not too far away from her. He took notice and got up to walk up to her table. "May I join you, Rachel?", he asked. Rachel wasn't bothered that he didn't call her "Ms. Amber" like every other teacher did and permitted him to sit.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you. It's been a long week hasn't it?"

"You can say that again.", Rachel responded.

"I realize that you missed a lot of time in the drama lab. I thought you might be interested to hear what our next play will be." This really got Rachel's attention. She would never turn down the chance to perform on stage, not after how great The Tempest had been received by both the school and the press.

"Another play? So soon?"

"Well, soon is relative. We are still working out the exact schedule, but we will be performing another Shakespeare piece, 'The Winter's Tale'. What do you think?"

"I'm intrigued, do you already have parts for us in mind?"

"Not yet, like I said it's only under consideration at the moment. But rest assured, I think you would love it. I was so impressed by your marvelous performance of The Tempest by the way. That improvisation you pulled off with Ms. Price? How did you come up with that?"

"It's something I planned in advance, I thought it might make our version a bit more unique."

"It certainly did, my dear, I had goosebumps! And Ms. Price? For a first time thespian, she was incredible!"

"No disagreement there, Mr. Keaton. Unfortunately, with Chloe booted out, there's no chance we will ever see her on stage again."

"I was so saddened to find out about that after the evening. She saved our whole endeavor without actually being one of us. You will be sure to express my sincere gratitude to her if you see her again. Blackwell lost a capable actor that day, I just know it."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Mr. Keaton's overly-strong passion for drama had always amused Rachel, but deep-down she knew that the man knew what he was talking about. Behind this sometimes goofy teacher was a man who deeply cared for the success of his students.

* * *

Following her breakfast, Rachel proceeded to walk to the agreed meeting point with Chloe: her new room. Inside, she waited. Chloe was running late, which was a first. Not knowing what else to do, she started reading the book she borrowed from Sam. She spent about half-an-hour reading when someone came knocking on her door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Chloe."

Rachel bookmarked her current page and let Chloe in after unlocking her door. "Hey, where have you been? It's not like you to be late.", she said.

"Happy to see you too. I had to take care of something.", Chloe replied, hiding something behind her back.

"Oh? What's that you got there?"

"Close your eyes."

"I like where this is going."

"It's not what you think, but I think you will like it. Stretch your arms for me, please." After doing as instructed, she felt Chloe putting something on her. A familiar feeling that she had been missing in a while. "You can open your eyes now.", Chloe said.

Rachel realized that she was wearing her favorite jacket. It was her drab green one that she always used to wear whenever she went out at night, decorated in studs and patches.

"You got me my jacket? I thought I lost it!", she said in pleasant surprise.

"Nope, I snatched it up when we last left your 'parent's' place and I figured you wouldn't wanna wear something still stained with your own blood. So I got it cleaned and even fixed the hole where that bastard Damon stabbed you through." Chloe was correct. The jacket felt the same way it always had.

"Thank you so much, Chloe."

"Nah, it's no big deal."

"It is to me. Tell me how I can show you my gratitude."

Chloe sat down on Rachel's bed, her head down. "I don't know..." Clearly, something bothered her and Rachel couldn't stand to see Chloe upset.

"What's wrong? Did something else happen that I don't know about?"

"You could say that. I didn't want to bring it up the other day because you and I had a good moment."

"Just get it out, it's best to deal with one's concerns out in the open. I know I sound like a hypocrite when I say that, but it is true."

"Well... a while back, I witnessed David offering my mom a ring."

"Oh, fuck..."

"Indeed. Of course, she said yes and then she forced me into this group hug with him. I dunno if I felt more embarrassed or shocked. They are engaged now... just saying that makes me wanna punch something."

"You can punch my pillows if that helps."

"I'll be alright, I just need time to process this. Who knows? Maybe I get lucky and they call it off? Then again I never get that lucky."

"Never say never, Chloe." Rachel knew exactly what to do lift her spirits. "I know something that will both make you feel better and repay you for this.", she said, pointing at her fixed jacket and went for a kiss that Chloe reciprocated. It still felt as good as the first one they shared.

"There, how's that?", she asked.

"I admit, I feel better now. Thank you."

"No problem, my love. By the way, Mr. Keaton misses you."

"No offense to him, but the feeling isn't mutual."

"I know, but he insists that you did well that evening and I agree. Now, shall we get this over with? I want to get what's left of my belongings so that I never have to go to that place again."

"Good idea, just so long as we are done before 6 PM."

"I know your parents expect you to be home early again, but since when do you give a shit about that?"

"This is different, by 6 PM I want us to be up by the lighthouse."

"The lighthouse? What for?"

"I'd like to catch the sunset with you, it's a great view from up there."

Even though something told her that this was only part of the real reason, Rachel smiled wide in anticipation and very much liked the idea. "Chloe Price, I never took _you_ for the romantic type. You got a deal. Now, let's roll and get to hell and back."

* * *

Approaching her former home one more time was something Rachel wished to have avoided at all costs. However, if she wanted to save money on furniture, she would have to go through with it. Chloe did the driving like usual, while she herself was focused on her phone and on working her social profiles.

"Hey, Rachel?", Chloe asked about half-way through the trip.

"Yes?"

"Just what happened there last time? If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say you screamed so loud you knocked Rose on her ass. And where did that sudden draft come from anyway? There was no wind at all before that!"

"Chloe, I wish I had an exact explanation, but I can only tell you what I know, which isn't much. And somehow I doubt you will believe me."

"At this point, I will believe just about anything. Go on."

"It's something that happens whenever I get very upset and angry. It started a few years ago when I hadn't even been a teen yet. A bunch of girls from class decided to bully me, most likely out of jealousy or something. When they had me cornered, I screamed in desperation and before I knew what happened, they all literally got blown away and ended up running from me in terror. And yes, the last time when I got that angry was when I burned my dad's picture."

"Are you telling me you have superpowers or something?"

"I don't know, Chloe. But I don't know of anyone else who can do this. You... you don't think of me as a freak for that, do you?"

"No, I'm not the one to judge. Just look how fucked up _I_ am. Besides, I grew up with science-fiction. I can imagine some pretty wild stuff."

"Still, the thought of you liking me even a little less over it would hurt me. I have no control over it and I never asked for this."

"I know. Please don't worry about me. You're gonna have to try harder to get rid of me."

"Thank you."

* * *

When they arrived, Rachel noticed that her parent's car was not in the driveway. "Perfect! We can get in and out without anyone noticing.", she said.

"What if they find out we've gone in there?"

"Who cares? I still have the key to the house, I am allowed. As for you, I truly don't give a flying fuck at this point as to what my 'dad' thinks of you. You can come in and that's it. Now, let's not waste time and get in there!" Once inside, the place as indeed deserted, except that even more booze bottles littered the scene.

"Ok, let's get the desk first, it's the heaviest of the bunch."

Together they carried Rachel's desk all the way from her room to the truck.

"One problem...", Chloe remarked.

"What?"

"This thing is gonna slide off and fucking kill someone while we drive."

"I'm sure we can improvise something. I know for a fact that you are really good at that."

"Let me turn that garage upside down while you get whatever you still need from your room. Think you can do that by yourself? Or is there anything heavy left that you need a hand with?"

"I can manage, but thanks. I'll be upstairs."

After going inside and out of her room repeatedly, carrying various items to Chloe's truck, Rachel had gotten everything but one item. "Not leaving you behind." She grabbed the improvised night light that Chloe had cobbled together. While silly looking, it was a reminder of a moment she wanted to hold on to. It was then that she had realized that Chloe would not let her alone and be by her side, just like she had hoped.

One the way to the door, she took one last look around her old room that was now stripped of everything worthwhile. Memories came flooding back and had her freeze in place. She had spent many years here, untold hours of school work, times of fun and of sorrow, great days as well as terrible ones and times with friends. For a moment she choked in the realization that all of that was gone now and it only happened because of a fabrication, a lie. A false life that was never truly hers to begin with. With a heavy heart and slow steps, she wiped a lone tear from her eye and she closed the door to her former refuge for the last time, never to return.

Downstairs, Chloe was waiting for her. "Ok, I duct-taped the shit out of that desk, no way it's gonna slide now!"

"Good work, Chloe Price."

"Thanks. Anything else we need? I don't know how much time we got until your fol... I mean your... uh..."

"I get ya. No worries, I don't intend to stick around much longer. But...", Rachel said, eyeing the door to James' office. "I wanna get in _there_."

"Why?"

"You claimed you saw letters right? Letters from Sera? I want those since they rightfully belong to me."

"Good call. Let's hope this asshole didn't change the combination."

 _0722_

The door unlocked as she hoped. Inside, she beheld a downright suffocating amount of hypocrisy on display.

"It's funny, I've never actually been in here much. As a kid, he always told me to stay out and that I mustn't ever sneak in.", Rachel said.

"I can see why he kept you out, that lying snake.", Chloe commented.

Rachel picked up a golden statue award that read "Best Dad" on it. "Of all things, _this one_ is the greatest offense.", she said with a very cold tone, before getting ready to toss it away.

"Rachel, stop! I need that one!", Chloe interjected.

"Why?"

"It's got a hidden key in it, I bet it's still there."

Chloe fished out the key and then opened up a locked drawer. This must have been where James had kept his darkest secrets. Inside, they found a stack of papers.

"This is it, I recognize them. See this pile? Those are all letters from your mom to either you or your da... I mean James."

Rachel beheld a staggering amount of letters. It must have been several dozens. She felt her anger rising once again, like boiling lava ascending an active volcano, trying to erupt violently. She was able to contain herself for the moment though.

"Oh look! The booze stash is still here too.", Chloe said, pointing out a green bottle of alcohol in the bottom drawer of the desk.

"Let me see.", Rachel asked.

Chloe handed her the bottle. Its label had faded over time.

"What do you think that is?", Chloe asked her.

Rachel examined the bottle, but despite her knowledge of drinks, she wasn't able to identify it without trying it first.

"Well... it's green."

Chloe gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What? It's all I got. Anyway, I'll take that too. Something tells me I'm gonna need a lot of it tonight, whatever it is."

Then, as she peered around, she remembered something. "Chloe, did you bring that baseball bat from the junkyard that you found? I remember you putting that into the truck too.", she said, trying to keep her voice calm and putting away the letters into a backpack.

"Uh... yeah? It's still in there. Dare I ask why?"

"I'll be right back. You might wanna step outside in a minute." Rachel made her way to the truck with ever accelerating steps and found what she was looking for and returned to the office. Chloe did as she suggested, with wide-eyed anticipation of what was about to happen. "So, you once tried to give me this to help me vent my frustration, do I remember that right?", Rachel asked coldly.

"Yeah... I thought it would help you, I know it does with me."

"I rejected that then, but I may have underestimated your wisdom. Fine, let's try this your way this time..." With a swing, the computer monitor on James' desk went flying, it's viewscreen cracked open. It wouldn't be the last victim of Rachel's wrath, as she demolished the desk lamp, award plaques, picture frames and the snow globe in the room in her fury. Again and again and again she would let the bat do the talking and in no time, the room resembled a battlefield with debris all over the place. Finally, there was the service award that James had received, a large glass trophy. With an enraged scream, she smashed it into hundreds of shards that ended up all over the room. In the end, she stood there panting for a moment, tempted to also break the glass windows too.

"Don't! Those are rigged! If you hit the windows, we will have the cops on our asses in no time!", Chloe called, once she saw Rachel about to take a swing at them.

"Smart son-of-a-bitch...", Rachel sneered still out of breath.

"Are... are you alright?", Chloe asked hesitantly.

"This felt better than I expected, I should listen to your advice more often. Looks like I made quite the mess."

"I have never seen someone so angry before, apart from myself maybe. I'm so sorry for what he has done to you."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, Chloe. If it weren't for you... I dread to think what I might have done to myself instead."

From the main corridor, they could hear the door open. The Ambers had come home. "What on Earth happened here?!", James yelled upon seeing the devastation of this office as he walked in.

"What happened? Justice. Unfortunately not enough of it, but it's something. You will never mess with my life again, you hear me?!", Rachel shouted.

"What have you done?! Do you know how much this all cost?!"

"I know exactly. Not enough! I came here to retrieve whatever was you kept from me in this fake paradise of yours that you built. The cage is busted and open and I will now leave. Forever!"

"'Leave'? I could have you arrested for this!"

"Oh right, do go ahead and try that. See what that does to your precious reputation, 'dad'. I'm sure you're gonna have a fun time explaining to your colleagues as to why your daughter with her spotless criminal record suddenly decided to take your office apart. But you know what? I'd take it. A real prison doesn't have to pretend to be one and blindfold you to make you think you have a normal life." She then spotted a picture nearby James that showed both them and Rose on it, smiling at the camera like a picture-perfect family. "You see this? That was a lie. If you had just been upfront with me, you, me, and Rose could still have this. But no, that's over. You will never fucking see me again and no amount of DA muscle-flexing is going to change that! Let's go, Chloe!"

She was about to dart past James, when he blocked her exit, stopping her with his arm and shunting her back. "Take your damn hands off of me, let me go!", she protested.

"Not gonna happen, you will come back to your senses and go to your room!", James shouted.

When Rachel by herself was unable to get past her dad, Chloe suddenly decided to step and take action herself. "Out of our way. Now!", she said in a confrontational manner as she approached James.

"Or what?"

"You mess with her, you mess with me. And no one, I repeat _no one_ messes with us!"

Together, they managed to push themselves out of their precarious situation and they ran for the door as soon they were in the clear. "You will regret this one day, Rachel!", James yelled after them.

"Oh, go fuck yourself!", Chloe shouted back.

Hastily, they left the Amber residence for the last time. Now, there was no more reason to ever come back here for Rachel. As Chloe kept on driving, she continued to sob quietly. Not out of regret over what she had done, but rather because she felt that no matter how much damage she would inflict to her father, it would never suffice or be satisfying enough for her. Chloe respected her state and kept quiet, as they kept on driving away, closing this chapter of Rachel's tragic life for good.

* * *

After a brief stay at her dorm where Chloe helped to get the desk and other things inside, they continued on to hang out at the lighthouse, just like Chloe had originally suggested they'd do. Rachel had been so upset, she saw no reason to decline the idea as she needed something positive now. She donned her old jacket that had been retrieved as the evening breeze felt cold and sat down on the bench with Chloe. In the distance behind them, a lone raven watched them, as if it was holding a vigil. From up here, one could see the entirety of Arcadia Bay and the surrounding land and sea. The setting sun enveloped them in a golden glow, a photographer's wet dream. It had an uplifting effect on Rachel that she most appreciated. For once, it was as if all her worries seemed so far away and she could simply enjoy the moment with her partner. While this moment may have lasted forever, she would always remember it. She knew that even without a family, she was never truly alone.

"You are truly unstoppable, Chloe Price.", she said, finally able to smile again.

"Hey, I can't take all the credit here. You stood up to James too. I admit it was kinda scary. Honestly? I thought you were gonna beat him up or something. I would have paid all the money I don't have to see that! Bastard would have had it coming too.", Chloe said.

"Oh, please...", Rachel replied, giving Chloe a nudge on the arm. "You would have loved that, wouldn't you?"

While Rachel remained to gaze at the horizon, Chloe suddenly turned her head as if she saw something or rather, someone approaching them.

"Rachel... there's someone here I'd like you to meet."


	10. Ignition

Confused, Rachel looked over behind her to see a woman clad in a white dress approaching. Immediately something seemed eerily familiar about her, but she didn't immediately know what it was. The woman was holding on a yellow flower, displaying it as if it were a gift and the expression on her face was a mix of many conflicting emotions, but she seemed happy to be there. As she slowly walked closer, Rachel quickly got up from the bench her face in a state of utter shock, realizing that this could only mean one thing. She glanced over to Chloe briefly. "Is this... is this...?", she stuttered, completely overwhelmed to the point that she couldn't even speak clearly anymore. Chloe simply gave a slight nod in response.

It was like fireworks had been set off in Rachel's heart. All the years of separation from her mother had not destroyed the bond that she still felt in this moment, despite not having been consciously aware of it for most of her life. She ran over to Sera, arms wide. "Mom!", she cried under tears as she embraced her mother lovingly, holding her close and unwilling to ever let go again.

"It's alright, Sweetie, I've got you.", Sera said with a warm and soft voice.

For no money in the world would Rachel want to be anywhere else in the whole wide universe at this point. Choking up after letting go, she could not hold back the pain that had backed up after all these years. It all came crashing down on her, like a thundering river that could break any dam. Her happiness was equally strong, leaving her in a conflicted state the likes she had never experienced before. "It really is you, isn't it?", she said, holding on to her mother's hand shakingly.

"It's really me, Rachel. I am glad to finally meet you."

"How? How did you know where to find me?"

"You can thank your friend Chloe for that. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now."

Rachel turned to face her partner. "You actually did it! I... I can't believe you pulled it off! How did you do it?", she asked.

"To paraphrase what a wise person once said: 'Life needs a little mystery, Rachel Amber.', Chloe responded with a large grin.

Rachel laughed, still wiping happy tears from her eyes, before returning her attention to Sera. "It's so good to see you, Mom. We have looked everywhere for you! I have wanted nothing more but to meet you after finding out what my da... I mean after what James has done."

"I have to confess something, Rachel.", Sera said with a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I was initially very much against the idea of us seeing each other. I thought you would have been better off not knowing what James had done to me. I even asked Chloe to consider that in her decision after we parted ways. But I soon came to know that she decided to tell you the truth instead. I admit I wasn't too thrilled at first."

"Chloe has done the right thing, Mom. I respect that you thought that way, but trust me, I wouldn't want to live with a fake family like that given the choice. She did what had to be done at that point and even though we barely knew each other at the time, I knew she had my wishes in mind when she decided to tell me. I was hurt, yes. Hell, I still am. I have lost my old home for good and I am on my own now, as I'm sure Chloe told you already. But I also feel happier, knowing what I have now instead."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Rachel?", Sera asked curiously.

It was evident to Rachel that Sera had no idea about the relationship between her and Chloe. This seemed like the best moment to proclaim this. "Mom, Chloe and I are more than just friends, or even BFFs or whatever you wanna call it.", she said while gently stroking Chloe's hair, who had remained sitting on the bench to observe the exchange. "She is my partner. She has saved my life, in more ways than one."

Sera didn't seem too surprised to hear this. "I had a feeling. You two seemed inseparable whenever I saw you together."

"Wait... you saw us? When?"

"I was there when you performed The Tempest, Rachel. I have seen the whole thing, including when you got on your knees and it almost seemed like you proposed to Chloe in front of the whole audience. There was a soft tone in your voice in a way that you don't hear friends talk like to one another."

Rachel could feel her cheeks burning hot. She had never perceived the possibility that her mother could have witnessed her declaration of affection to Chloe. "You don't mind, do you?"

"What? You being with her?"

"Yes."

Her mother shook her head in response. "I admit Chloe is... rough around the edges. But who am I to talk? Besides, she seems to be taking good care of you since we last met and I can tell she's a good person. Far be it for me to forbid it. I'm not in the position to do so anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rachel, this will be hard to accept, especially after this emotional reunion of ours. The sad truth is, I can't stay here."

"What?!"

"I am only permitted to see you this once, it's all James allowed me to do. He realized his mistakes, but threatened to push legal measures if I were to remain in contact with you permanently like this."

Rachel had a feeling that all of this felt way too good for there not to be a catch about it. She was angry and disappointed but saw this coming in hindsight. "I'm not going to explode now if that's what you are worried about.", she said. "I do not wish to ruin this moment. But it makes me sad regardless."

"At least you know me now. And maybe in the future, things will be different and we may see one another again. I apologize if I made it seem like I avoided you for no good reason, I wasn't. I just tried to do what I thought was best for you while not making James any more angry than necessary."

"Fuck him, he's not my dad anymore."

"You _do_ have his temper, that's for sure. He hides it these days, but I see it resurface in you."

"I'm not proud of it, you know?"

"I know, Rachel. We all carry our burden and flaws wherever we go. My mistake was to not pay enough attention to you and losing myself in a downward spiral of drugs and alcohol and for that, I am very, very sorry. I pray that this won't happen to you as well. It was one of the reasons as to why I asked Chloe to refrain from telling you about Damon and about what happened to me. I know you are young and want to experience everything life has to offer, but please, do not lose track of yourself while you do so... or the ones you love."

"Where will you go now? How will I be able to hear from you?", Rachel asked pleadingly.

"We can stay in touch, but we cannot meet, those are James' conditions unless he changes his mind one day. I will give you my email address and phone number. It's all I can offer for now I'm afraid. You are more than welcome to use them, of course. As for me, I will move elsewhere. It is time for me leave Arcadia Bay behind and with it my past. I will see about starting a new life in Portland, but I'm not permitted to tell you where exactly. But I wonder, where it is that you would want to go in the future, Rachel?", Sera asked.

Rachel felt a great deal of relief knowing this, at least this way, she wouldn't lose contact with her mother again. As for her own destination, the answer was simple. "Los Angeles. Chloe and I agreed to try our luck there one day once we are able to get out of here and down to California.", she replied.

Sera walked up to her and placed her hands upon Rachel's shoulders. "LA is tough, but I know you can do it. I see tremendous potential in you, now that I got to see you all grown up. You are my daughter and I believe in you all the way."

The tears on Rachel's face had barely dried when new ones started rolling down, as she felt strongly encouraged by Sera's words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a crybaby around you.", she said with embarrassment.

"Crying is not a weakness like some might try to make you think."

"It appears that despite all my discipline I lose control of my emotions all too easily."

"Discipline?"

"You know, for acting. You saw me on stage. When I get to be there, it's like all the pressure and worries in the world disappear and I can be whoever or whatever I want to be. I didn't expect that back when I started, as everyone else would always tell me of how terrified they were of stage fright. I guess I should consider myself lucky that it affects me the other way around."

"You are a good actress, Rachel, I'm glad you are so talented. Is there anything else you take an interest in? Maybe something for your future?"

"Well, I like learning languages and I even considered giving modeling a try."

"Modeling?"

"Indeed. Who knows? Maybe my destiny is to walk up and down catwalks?" Suddenly, Chloe had to suppress a giggle. "What's so funny, Price?", Rachel inquired.

"That's got to be your destiny, I'm sure of it!"

"Why?"

"Because, Ms. _Leo_ , a catwalk sounds like the _purrfect_ place for you."

Rachel couldn't help but facepalm at Chloe's comment. "I'm sorry, Mom. Chloe is a huge jokester when she's in a good mood. I assure you that you will never hear me making awful puns like that."

"It's all good, Rachel. I think we can all use some levity after what has transpired."

"You got a point there. Well other than that, I'd like to study law too. At least if I made a career there, I could show James how it's done right."

"That would be ironic. Either way, I'm glad to hear you have such diverse interests. Unfortunately, my time is just about up. I will have to go soon. I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend more time with you."

Rachel's heart sunk to the bottom of the sea hearing this. She had never been able to stand goodbyes, but this one would prove harder than other before that. "I will always remember you.", she said, eyes locked with her mother.

"I know you will. As a matter of fact, I will make sure of it."

"Huh?"

Sera revealed an item she had kept in the palm of her hand this whole time. Rachel recognized it at once. "This was once mine and I was told by Chloe that you wore it since I gave it to you as a child as well. It shall be yours again, for it belongs with you now." Sera gave her the bracelet that Rachel had originally given to Chloe. Seeing it again was most unexpected.

"I'm not sure if I can accept this.", she said while holding it.

"Please do. I want you to keep it as a reminder of today and of the fact, that there is more in the world than just Arcadia Bay."

"Thank you, Mom." Having attached the bracelet again, Rachel felt sad and happy all at once again.

"Now, my daughter, I will have to take my leave. I brought you this as well, for your home.", Sera said, giving her the flower as well.

"Dad was wrong about you.", Rachel said.

"How so?", Sera asked.

"He made you sound like a selfish monster when he told me your story. He said you preferred money over your own flesh and blood. That's not who I am seeing right now, I want you to know that."

"Thank you. I have tried hard to better myself and I know I'm not quite there yet, especially with what happened lately. But I will keep improving so that one day, I can look at myself in the mirror again and maybe then I can be a proper mother to you. Regardless, I am proud of what you have accomplished so far and hope that you will find your way out of here one day. Farewell, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too, mother."

They embraced one last time as the dying light of the day slowly started to dim, making way for the coming darkness of the night. Letting go of her mother felt very hard, but she swallowed the bitter pill in hopes of seeing her again one day.

"Goodbye, Chloe Price.", Sera said, waving at Chloe.

"Thank you for coming, Sera. It means a lot to us."

Then, as suddenly as she had appeared, Sera had left and was gone.

* * *

All alone now, Rachel walked back to Chloe and offered her a hand to get her up, which she accepted. They looked at each other for a moment, with Rachel confronted by new and exciting emotions.

"Chloe, for once I'm not sure what to say."

"What's stopping you?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have brought me the greatest gift imaginable today, the one thing I thought I could never get to experience. Meeting Sera was the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me. You risked everything to get to this point and yet... you are still here, with me. I'm not sure what I have done to deserve that level of dedication from anyone, but rest assured it has not gone unnoticed. I'm not even sure if I could properly reward you for all this."

"I don't really care for rewards, personally. At least not for this.", Chloe replied.

"Still, tell me what it is you desire. You have done me the favor of a lifetime here, I wanna do something to return it."

"Well...", Chloe said with a grin that betrayed her intentions. "There is _something_ I'd like."

"Say no more.", Rachel said softly while placing her index finger on Chloe's lips. After that, she embraced her and kissed her passionately, as the last light of the day faded. While her future remained uncertain, Rachel knew one thing for sure and that is that despite all the terrible events that have occurred since Chloe showed up in her life, she wanted to face whatever challenges lay ahead together with her.


	11. Unsent Letters II

_MAX,_

 _Holy shit dude, where do I even start? Ok, Chloe, one thing at a time._

 _So after Rachel had decided to move to Blackwell we actually managed to make that happen. But not without a hella serious confrontation with her folks who weren't so keen on the idea of her leaving. But somehow they eventually agreed and we got underway, but not before Rachel knocked Rose the fuck over._

 _This is where things get weird... assuming they weren't already._

 _It was like back when she had burned the forest. She screamed and suddenly her stepmom got literally blown away by... something. It was windy, I remember that, but not before Rachel had opened her mouth it wasn't. I have to wonder if my newfound girlfriend might actually be a superhero in disguise... or a supervillain._

 _Oh, that's right, Max. Rachel and I are officially a thing now. Are you jealous yet? It's a shame I don't know if you would be. It happened after we got everything to her new room and I guess she couldn't wait any longer and just flat-out told me that she loved me after she gave me a kiss out of nowhere. I remembered at one point a while ago I was tempted to kiss her myself. It was right after The Tempest but I chickened out and asked for her bracelet instead. Well, at least knowing that she started it makes me feel safe about her feelings being real. It felt so... bizarre at first. It was different than it was with Elliot back in the day. This was way more intense and I longed for more, which seemed to be no problem for her whatsoever (nudge nudge wink wink). And no, I didn't take any pictures for you, sorry, Ms. Selfie-Paparazzi._

 _Our first test as a new couple was getting the remainder of her things from the Amber house. It went well at first, with me spending most of the time figuring out how to combine duct tape with a desk to keep it from turning unsuspecting pedestrians into roadkill. We were almost done when she decided to go Godzilla on her dad's office. I'm not even kidding, she smashed the place like a giant monster wrecking a miniature movie set. The only thing missing was the pyrotechnics, but given our history, I can safely say that I'm glad no fire was involved._

 _Then, at the worst time possible, James showed up. He got loud, she got loud and before I knew it happened she tried to force her way out, but couldn't. It took both of us to make that happen. Safe to say, whatever credit I had earned with James Amber had just evaporated into thin air when I decided to do that. Can't say I'm too sad about that, considering that there is no way in hell that I'm gonna take one more step into that house of lies of theirs ever again. Ever!_

 _Thankfully, we managed to end the day on a high note. The gamble that I secretly took behind Rachel's back worked out and I had managed to convince Sera to meet us at the lighthouse. I know that you are probably salivating in anticipation to find out just how I did that, don't you? Well, too bad, Max. You are too damn nosy! No scoop for you shaka brah!_

 _Anyway, Rachel met Sera. I have never seen a human being so conflicted before in my life. Rachel was so happy, yet so sad. I was glad, really. I knew she wanted nothing more and she repeatedly told me so ever since. They got to reconnect, although courtesy of the devil (James) we won't be seeing her again any time soon. At least Rachel won't. But they can text and email, which is better than nothing I suppose. Hey, it's more than you and I got right now. And no, I will never stop rubbing that in damn it!_

 _So for now, I think we are finally in the clear. After all this bullshit that happened since we met, I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to some less drama in our lives. I feel that we earned that much, right? Right?!_

 _Ugh, who knows. Either way, I'm happy to have her. I know some people like Elliot insist that she's bad luck and nothing but trouble. But they never stop to see the positive sides of her. She needs me in her life and I need her. Whether we love each other because of our common circumstances or by chance I don't care to know. The only thing that really matters is that we do._

 _All I know is that she is here with me right now, resting soundly like a sleeping lion and probably dreaming about Sera... or beating up her dad, who knows?_

 _So while you aren't here anymore, at least I have found her. She is incredible in too many ways to count and I wouldn't trade the world for her, no matter what._

 _To you, Max, I can only say this: I hope you find someone at least half as awesome as her in the future. As for Rachel herself? She is my angel and she knows it._

 _Chloe, the duct tape master_


	12. A New Day

One year had passed since Rachel had finally met her mother at the lighthouse. In the time since then, her bond with Chloe strengthened and the two managed to forge a lasting relationship. After binging on movies like they often did the night before, Rachel was off to a slow start this morning, having stayed at Chloe's place. Her eyes felt heavy and she was feeling very much under the weather. It would seem she had overdone it with the drinks last night, courtesy of Chloe managing to sneak them past David's ever watchful eyes. Getting herself up, she was struck by a strong, pounding headache. Good thing she kept painkillers on hand at all times. As for Chloe, she was still out of it and didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon. After regaining her senses and noticing the pain going away slowly, Rachel realized that in only one more day, it would mark the one-year milestone of their fateful encounter. Tomorrow it would have been exactly one year ever since Rachel had convinced Chloe to skip school and accompany her on a trip to the overlook by train. Still feeling drowsy, she got dressed. She was not in the mood for school, but it was a necessary evil. She grabbed her favorite blue flannel to finish up her look.

By now, Chloe had finally awoken too. She reached over to her side where Rachel had been, but her hands only met air. "Rachel? Where you at?", she said with her eyes only half-way open.

"I'm over here, I am getting ready for school.", she replied, observing herself in Chloe's mirror.

"That word should be banned."

"What?"

"School..."

"If only. Unfortunately, I will have to go while you get to continue to enjoy your freedom. Is your mom still on your case about finding a job?"

"Every day! She won't shut up about it, no matter how many times I keep telling her that no one in their right mind would hire me anyway."

"Well, since Wells declined your reinstatement into Blackwell, I can't entirely blame her, you know?"

"What? Are you saying I need to work too?"

"I would welcome it, but I'm not gonna force you."

"Good, because that's literally the last thing I need right now.", Chloe said, getting up and rubbing her eyes. Rachel caught her glancing at the photo with Max and William on it. "Do you still miss her?", she asked.

"Who? Max?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of, but not enough to write her anymore."

"You stopped? When?"

"A long time ago. I guess just for once I'm learning to move on."

"I noticed that it seemed to help you when you still did though. Maybe you should continue, we all need our outlets after all. You know I won't judge, you two knew each other long before we met."

"Maybe you're right, but not right now. What do you wanna do after school anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm presently more thinking about what's going to happen today."

"What's that?"

"We are supposed to get a new teacher today, but they are keeping their name a secret. Rumors say they're a big deal though and will give Blackwell a ton of popularity."

"What, are teachers like fucking celebrities now?"

"Some of them are, believe it or not. I kinda wanna know who it is. I bet it's gonna be some old geezer with a display case full of awards and shit. I just hope he's worth his salt, depending on what they will teach of course. There's a good chance I get to work with them though."

"Well yes, because Rachel Amber studies _everything_ under the sun. People included."

"Guilty as charged, but remember Chloe; 'Knowledge is power', never forget that."

"Wise words. Alright, let me get my ass and up and then let me help you get _yours_ over to that damn school."

* * *

Later, as she arrived at Blackwell, Rachel saw Samantha talking to Nathan by the fountain. Something seemed off to her, however. The way Nathan was gesturing made it seem like they were in some kind of argument. She kept her distance for a moment until Nathan had turned around and ended up walking away from Samantha at a brisk pace. Something was up, and she just had to know what it was. Closing in, she saw that Sam was very upset, as she sat on the brick rim of the fountain staring at the ground. "Hey, are you alright, Sam?", Rachel asked as she got close enough.

"Oh, hi, Rachel. I'm sorry, just having a bad day.", she replied with a weak voice that betrayed the fact that she was trying to hide her sadness and disappointment over something.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead."

Rachel sat down next to Sam as permitted, giving her a concerned look. "Having trouble with Nathan?", she asked.

"Not anymore... he... he just broke up with me.", Sam said under tears as she started to cry and shake and lean on to Rachel's shoulder, which briefly startled her in surprise, but it didn't bother her.

In act of sympathy, Rachel reached around and put an arm around her to comfort her. "I'm sorry that happened. I have seen you guys together for so long, what happened?"

It took Sam a moment to regain her composure and when she did, she began to explain. "It's his dad, I just can't deal with him anymore!", she uttered.

"His dad? Sean Prescott?"

"That's him. I knew he put Nathan under a ton of pressure, but I had no idea it was this bad."

"What did he do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You mean other than ruining his son's life? He insulted me! Called me a 'worthless low-class parasite' that only gets to go here because of my scholarship. Who talks like that? Why would you say something like that to someone?!"

"Nathan's dad is known as a tough-as-nails businessman. If I had to guess, that's what he's trying to turn Nathan into as well. I'm sorry he said that, it was uncalled for. Anyone with half their wits about should know that greatness and success can come from anywhere, not just the rich and powerful."

"I agree! It's also not been the first time he's been like this, I knew he never approved of me but that didn't matter to me at the time. But I cannot take it anymore, Rachel... he's a horrible person!"

"What uh... what did Nathan have to say to that?"

"He thinks I'm chickening out on him. I told him that he shouldn't let his father dictate his life and letting him get away with putting him down all the time, but he refused to listen and wouldn't even _try_ to stand up for himself! When you got here, he just got done calling me a weakling and ditched me."

Unfortunately, this was no news to Rachel. She knew about the sort of oppression that Sean Prescott was enacting on his family. What she didn't know was that this had now extended to those that Nathan associated with but it wasn't much of a surprise in hindsight. She wondered if his father had reservations for her too, especially given what happened about a year ago when she cut all ties with her own father and family.

"Sam... I cannot imagine how much you must be hurting right now. Do you want me to talk to Nathan? Maybe I can help somehow, he does know me. Maybe I can convince him to see that you are just trying to help him if you want me to, that is."

Sam seemed to think it over for a moment but then shook her head. "No, I can't expect you to do that. Besides, after this, I don't think I should bother. Maybe he and I were simply not meant to be. Still, thank you for offering that, Rachel. You are very kind."

"Well, there are plenty of boys around that I'm sure would love to get to know you."

"Like who? I always feel like the one who gets ignored by literally everyone."

"Let's see... well there is Warren Graham for instance. I know he is giving you looks every time you pass one another."

"Warren? Huh. I never noticed."

"He's trying to be subtle about it, but that sort of thing doesn't escape my eyes. I bet he'd be delighted if you said hello to him. He's a smart kid, you know? Hella big nerd too, but in a lovable way."

"Sounds like you like him a lot too.", Sam said with a weak giggle. Her mood seemed to have improved at least a little.

"I just know how to spot decent qualities in a person. And something tells me that Warren would probably faint if I spoke to him directly about this sort of thing. Besides, I have Chloe. That and he's too young for my liking."

"Thanks, maybe once I muster up my courage I will try and talk to him. He does seem nice."

"You're quite welcome."

They sat for a moment longer in silence until Sam remembered something. "By the way, Rachel, did you ever finish the book I let you borrow?"

It took her a moment, but then she remembered what Samantha was talking about. "Oh, crap. I still have that don't I?"

"You better have it, I let you borrow it over a year ago!"

"Gosh, I'm so sorry! I remember reading it but I never finished. I got... distracted you could say. I went through some rough times back then, but it's no excuse."

"Tell you what, I will let you keep it for a little while longer, but I want it back by the end of next week. Do you think you can finish it by then?"

Rachel relished the challenge. "I will do you one better, I will finish it by Monday. I wasn't that far from the end."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"A wager? Now you really got my attention. Whatcha got?"

"If I don't get my book back by Monday, you will have to hook me up with Warren personally. If you succeed though, I will let you keep the book for good. How does that sound?"

"Consider that challenge accepted."

"You're on! Thanks for stopping by, Rachel. It was great to see you. I am doing better already, because of you."

"Likewise, Sam."

Rachel was about to move on, but only a few steps later, she heard Sam calling her name again. "By the way, Rachel? Can I ask you something before you go?"

She turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say to people to make them feel better? You seem so... invincible. I admire that about you."

An interesting question that she had no definitive answer to. Rachel trusted her instinct when it came to dealing with people and it rarely failed her. She ended up giving the same answer that she would give to anyone else. "I appreciate your compliment, but life needs a little mystery. I suggest you accept and embrace it!", she said with a wink.

Sam remained with a smile while Rachel made her way to the front entrance. She was about to enter the building when the PA speaker came on and Principal Well's voice could be heard throughout the courtyard. "Attention all Blackwell students, please gather in the gym hall as soon as possible. We have a special announcement to make. Classes will begin after the event. Thank you and see you all there."

* * *

As the crowd made its way into the gym, Rachel heard everyone asking each other what this was about. It would appear that no one had a clue as of yet. Chairs had been arranged for everyone to sit on and she ended up next to Daniel DaCosta, a younger student who felt clearly uncomfortable with having her so close. "So, what do you think is going on?", she asked him.

Daniel's face turned beet-red and he looked like he was about to sweat bullets. "I'm not sure, maybe it's about this new teacher we're supposed to get?", he replied shyly.

"Seems like an awful lot of commotion for that if you ask me.", she said. Rachel knew that the new teacher was supposed to be a big deal, but if they get introduced this way, that meant it was someone of significance. She sat impatiently just like everyone else until finally after what felt like an eternity, Principal Wells had made his way to a microphone in front of the assembled audience.

"Good morning, Blackwell. I am sure you are surprised that I asked you to come here. I felt it was only fitting, considering I get the honor of welcoming a new teacher at our prestigious institution. The man I am talking about is someone that I am sure many of you will be familiar with or will have at least heard of. Therefore, without further ado, I would like to introduce you to Blackwell's new lead photography teacher, Mr. Mark Jefferson!"

"What?!"

"They got _who_?!"

"Oh my god, I am going to faint!"

So many students completely lost it upon the announcement of the name of the new mystery teacher that the air was full of unintelligible chatter, as Mr. Jefferson made his way on to the stage. He wore a black suit, glasses and sported a goatee that seemed to serve as a signature of some sort, considering the murmurs, as he walked up and was handed the microphone by Wells.

"Thank you, thank you! I know we are all really excited but I would like to say a few words please!", he said in an effort to calm the noise level down. After a moment the whole gym went silent and eagerly awaited what the new star teacher had to say. "First of all, I'd like to thank Principal Wells for this opportunity to say hello to all of you. I am sure that you cannot wait to get started with studying the new "Language of Photography" course and rest assured I will do my best to personally provide you with the best education possible. For those of you who are unfamiliar with me, I would like to tell you a bit about myself. I grew up locally and have been in the photography business since the 90's, where I initially had only modest success. I have released a book here and there at the time which you might have come across, but it wasn't what I was aiming for. It wasn't until a few years ago that my career finally took me to new heights and allowed me to share my work with the world in the way I wanted to. I came here to inspire the youth of today to show aspiring artists like you that even if your beginnings are humble, you can dream big and make it happen if you dedicate yourself to it. I cannot wait to personally assist you in getting there. But I'm not going to lie, I won't go easy on you. Blackwell expects great things from me and I do not plan to disappoint. So, what do say? Shall we begin and have some fun?"

The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause, Rachel included. She knew of Mark Jefferson's reputation and was thrilled by the prospect of being able to meet such a talented and established artist. It also helped that he was very dashing and handsome looking up on that stage. While photography wasn't something she was into much, she could still appreciate the art and if Blackwell was able to hire a teacher of his pedigree, then the future of the school and its students seemed to be in good hands. It was at this time that Principal Wells announced that classes would begin momentarily and that all students were to make their way to their classrooms.

* * *

Rachel made her way to her desk in English class as everyone was waiting on Mrs. Hoida to begin the lesson. Dana approached her desk while she was getting her school utensils ready. "So, Rachel... what do you think about our new teacher?", she asked with a snicker.

"Honestly? It's awesome! Jefferson is literally the best photography expert that you will find this side of Portland. Sucks he only teaches _that_ though, I wonder what he'd be like to work with."

"Well, just because he's only teaching one course doesn't mean you don't get to talk with him, right? I can see the applications for this new course being written as we speak, as I'm sure this will draw many people outside of Arcadia Bay to Blackwell too."

"Maybe. I'd just like to think of it as a good omen. If they can afford him, then the school must be doing well."

"Indeed. I saw Victoria getting all excited already. I'd be shocked if she gets denied."

The door to the classroom opened and a teacher came in, but it wasn't Mrs. Hoida. Instead, it was Mrs. Grant. "May I have your attention, please? Mrs. Hoida is out sick and this, unfortunately, means that there will be no English class for you today." A collective sigh of relief could be heard from the crowd. "However, instead you guys get to attend Chemistry class with me this morning! We have plenty of room left for all of you!" Long faces and groans of disappointment could be heard."Oh come on, do it for science!"

After making their way to the chemistry lab, Mrs. Grant let everyone pick seats wherever they liked. Since Rachel had been trailing behind the group, there was only one spot left for her and she sat down next to Warren Graham. "Hey there.", she said in greeting.

"Oh, hi.", he responded just as shyly as Daniel did earlier. She could tell that he couldn't quite believe who it was that just sat down next to him and she could notice him turning red as well. It would seem that no matter what, all the guys around her either got uncomfortable or attracted to her, likely both. It flattered her greatly.

"I hear you know a thing or two about science.", she remarked.

"You could say that, but I wouldn't call this my favorite class. Brooke helps me a lot though. I heard you are really good too."

"You could say that. Let me know if you need help."

"Wow, thanks! I will.", he said with a slight smile that he couldn't hide.

"Alright, everyone pay attention please!", Mrs. Grant called out in order to calm everyone down for class. No more time for chat it seemed.

* * *

The rest of Rachel's school day was unremarkable and she found her mind drifting off and thinking about Chloe after a while. Once more she couldn't wait to see her and spend more time at her place. Just like always, she was there to pick her up just in time. "So, how was your day?", Chloe asked after Rachel had sat down in the truck.

"Very interesting actually. Our new teacher is a big deal indeed. It's Mark Jefferson."

"Who?"

"Chloe, you _really_ need to get out more.", Rachel said with a sigh.

"I swear, you _are_ starting to sound like Mom. So tell me then, why is this guy so important again?"

"Mark Jefferson is a highly acclaimed professional photographer, easily the most popular resident of Arcadia Bay. He's got decades of experience and his work is known throughout the US. That and he is hot, I'm not gonna lie."

"Maybe if I ever see him myself I'll be the judge of that."

"I doubt you will disagree with me on that."

"We'll see."

Rachel eyed Chloe's hair, having noticed for a while that the blue streak she once had running down her left side of her face had faded long ago. "I miss the blue on you.", she said.

"Huh?"

"Your hair, do you remember you had it partially blue once? I loved that."

"I'm getting the impression you're trying to tell me something."

"Maybe..."

"Ok, ok, message received."

Once having arrived at the Madsen home, Rachel did her homework first. It was of little challenge, but it had to be done after all. After she was done with it, she looked around to see where she had left Sam's book, as she remembered leaving it here last time she had it. "Chloe? Do you remember that book I used to read? 'Who is afraid of Virginia Woolf'? I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, right, I remember your bookworm phase. Hang on, I think it's somewhere under the bed."

"You _think_?"

"Not a word about my organizational system, sista."

"Wouldn't dare to question it."

"Good, otherwise I will sic Mr. Sharkie on your scrawny ass."

Together, they dug through a treasure trove worth of random stuff that had been accumulating under Chloe's bed. At one point, Rachel pulled out a magic trick set. "Aha! Now I've got you figured out!", she declared.

"Oh, damn! I forgot I still had that.", Chloe stated upon seeing the old beat-up box.

"No wonder I couldn't resist you, you put a spell on me!"

"Sure... that's exactly what I did. Totally."

"You'd make a good witch, Chloe."

"Whatever you say. Now put it back!"

"Yes, master..."

The search continued for a while until finally, Chloe had found the book that Rachel was looking for. "Is this it?"

"Yes! Thank you. At least I was smart enough to use a bookmark. If I can finish this by Monday, I get to keep it."

"What if you don't?"

"Then I have to hook up Sam with Warren."

Chloe burst out laughing hearing this. "Sam and Warren? Oh my god, that's perfect!"

"I know right? I almost _want_ to fail this challenge, to be honest, I know Sam is too shy to ask him out herself."

"Why not? I mean look at me, _I_ failed at literally everything in life and I'm still here aren't I?"

"Not at everything, Chloe. You are not a failure to me.", Rachel said before giving her partner a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"You know, you could always just read it all and just tell her you didn't."

"That would be a lie."

"Not a harmful one though, right?"

"I suppose not. I'll just get started and see how it goes."

"Good plan, I will hit the shower.", Chloe declared, getting up.

"Would you care for some company?", Rachel said with a wink.

Chloe turned to her upon hearing that. "A very tempting offer, but I think I will do this one alone, you will see why."

"Ok, I trust you have a good reason to turn down a hot steamy shower with me."

"I actually do, just wait and see."

Rachel made herself comfortable on the bed and started to read. It took Chloe a good long while with her shower this time, which was unusual considering how quick she usually was about it. Something was up. Several pages later, the door opened again and Chloe returned, her hair wrapped up by her signature green pirate towel. "Check this out!", she called to get her attention.

Rachel looked up and in surprise realized that Chloe had colored her hair blue again. This time, however, she had done all of her hair this way. Rachel liked it right away, so much so, that she got up and gave her partner a big hug. "I love it! That looks amazing on you!" She said, clapping her hands to show her approval as Chloe did a twirl to let her see it from all sides.

"I'm glad you take a liking to it, was that worth the wait?", Chloe asked.

"Hella yes, it was! Look how radiant you are!"

"Ok, that should make up for a shared shower, shouldn't it?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You turned down a shower with me and as good as your reason was, there's a price to pay. No pun intended."

"Of course not. So what's the price?"

Rachel extended her hand as she backed up to the bed and got back on it. "You know _exactly_ what it is.", she said with a seductive tone.

Chloe was all too willing to pay it.


	13. Anniversary

Rachel awoke and found herself with Chloe in her arms. She wanted to check the time on her phone, but the problem was that in order to do so, she would need not only to let go of her partner but also try to get her off of her without waking them. She slowly removed her arms and carefully pushed Chloe off who somehow slept through the whole thing without being roused. Rachel grabbed her phone and looked. It was 9 AM. They way overslept this time, but apparently, they needed it. After she considered her options, she decided that it was late enough and proceeded to wake Chloe, with the only dilemma being figuring out how. She went with giving her partner a kiss on the cheek, which resulted in no reaction whatsoever. Next, she instead went for the direct route and simply kissed her on the lips and would not relent until Chloe would respond this time. This did the trick as she could suddenly feel how her partner reciprocated her kiss and caressed her sides. "Good morning, Sunshine.", Rachel said softly with her eyes locked with her lover.

"You know, I usually hate being rudely awakened, but I could get used to this.", Chloe stated.

"Today is a very special day. Do you know what it is?"

"It's your weekend? I'd say that's kinda special, right?"

"No, silly! Have you forgotten what happened a year ago?"

Chloe paused to think and eventually, she realized what Rachel was referring to. "Ohh! Crap! How could I forget?! That's the day you whisked me away from school! Damn... it's been a whole year already?!"

"Exactly. Now, how do you feel about a do-over?"

"A do-over? But neither of us is going to school today. I can't get expelled a second time, no matter how much Wells would get off on that."

Rachel let out a rather audible sigh. "Duh, but we could still head out and hitch that train again. I know its schedule."

"You know the train schedules?"

"How else do you think I timed that last time?"

"You are... weird. In the best of ways of course."

"So are you."

"Ok, fine, I'd hijack a train with you any time. When do you wanna go?"

"How about we swing by the Two Whales for breakfast and then head over to where we got on last time?"

"I'm broke, just a heads-up."

"No worries, I got you covered."

"Most generous of you, as always."

With a smile, Rachel got up and got herself dressed. For her outfit, she decided to go with a bright-blue shirt today. As for Chloe, she grabbed herself a black top with a skull on it as well as a dark-blue coat. It had a name tag on it.

"Who's Hank?", Rachel asked.

"Who?"

"Your coat has that name on it."

"Beats the hell outta me."

"Are you keeping something from me, Chloe?", Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It just happens to say that. I can't be picky about my clothes you know? I got little enough selection as it is."

"Wait a minute, are you implying that you went dumpster-diving for that?"

"Hey, it was in great shape, it would have been a waste to just leave it!"

"I see... interesting."

Chloe had to sneeze rather violently out of the sudden. After blowing her nose three times, it had stopped.

"Gesundheit!", Rachel called.

"Thanks, ugh."

"Allergies acting up?"

"Yeah, I think it's David again, I wouldn't be surprised if my body would react to his mere presence at this point."

"Well then, let's not waste any time and get out of here, shall we?", Rachel said, extending her arm towards Chloe, offering her hand which was immediately accepted. Together, they headed outside to where the truck was parked. "So, who's driving?", she asked Chloe.

"That's literally the first time you asked me that, are you sick with me being your chauffeur?"

"Not at all, I just felt like offering you a favor and take us to the diner."

"You can drive? I shouldn't be surprised."

"You bet, though I haven't tried my hand at something like this."

"Are you saying my humble truck is not enough for you?"

"I was referring to its size, not the condition."

"Fine, here's the keys. Take us to La La Land."

"Thanks, now take a seat and enjoy the ride."

* * *

Rachel had secretly always wanted to take the truck for a spin and this seemed like the perfect occasion since Chloe was in a good mood. While somewhat unstable and definitely not up to road standards, the vehicle felt awesome to drive. She felt a hint of freedom that she always yearned for, a desire to escape. It was funny to think that she once thought that she and Chloe could have just left Arcadia Bay in this thing and never look back. Unfortunately, nothing went as planned and the realization set in soon that they needed more money if they were to remain afloat wherever it is they would go. For now, they were stuck here, whether they liked it or not. Rachel looked around as they passed down the street that led to the dinner by the waterfront. She remembered there being a lot more shops here in the past than there were now. Even the rest of the world seemed to have started leaving Arcadia Bay, little by little. She could only hope that one day, she and her partner could follow suit. Having parked by the diner, they got out and Rachel took a deep breath as the ocean breeze caused her hair to blow in the wind. Her eyes gazed the horizon, with the sun shining, painting the ocean in a beautiful shade of blue. She felt transfixed and drawn to it.

"Hey! Earth to Rachel! You still with us?", Chloe called out, which snapped her out of her momentary stupor.

"Yes! Sorry, Chloe."

"Nothing to be sorry about, I wish I could just keep swimming until I hit land again too."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one."

"You never were. Come on, let's have something to munch on. I'm sure Mom will be all too happy to see you again." Once inside, they made their way to their favorite booth and sat down. The jukebox was playing a country song, much to Chloe's dismay. "Seriously, who picks this stuff?", she complained and got up to it to choose something else, with Rachel watching her. The song she picked was "The Heart of Rock & Roll" by Huey Lewis and the News. "Much better, now where were we?"

"We were about to order when you decided to pick a different song. Interesting choice, I must say, I definitely agree with it."

As soon as Rachel had said that, she could hear the approaching footsteps of Joyce, who wasted no time saying hello. "Hey girls, how are you two doing today?", she asked.

"We're fine, Mom. I'll have the Belgian waffles and some water.", Chloe responded.

"Same for me.", Rachel said.

"Two waffles and water coming right up. Are you guys splitting the bill?"

"Nah, I'm treating Chloe for breakfast."

"Lucky her. Alright, I'll be back in a little bit."

Now left by themselves, Rachel gave Chloe a calculating glance that did not remain unnoticed. "What are you doing?", Chloe asked in confusion. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just observing, that's all."

"And just what does your observation tell you?"

"That you changed since we met. When I ran into you, you were so afraid to talk to me and awkward. I can't blame you though, I did kinda pop into your life from out of nowhere as far as you were concerned."

"You mean when you came to my rescue at the mill? Yeah, you did. But I was never happier to see a complete stranger come to my help."

"That asshole was about to stab you with a fucking broken bottle, I couldn't let that happen now, could I?"

"So my instinct was correct after all. You knew that was going down, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you must have known what was happening, you don't just go up to a decrepit roof for no apparent reason. I remember seeing you in the crowd, so you didn't need to come up there for the view. Tell me I'm wrong!"

Rachel let out another very audible sigh when she realized that Chloe had figured her out. "I admit, I knew what happened. I saw you arguing with the bouncer and saw you with Frank as well. When I noticed that you got into an argument with Sheldon Pike I decided to be ready in case there would be trouble and sure enough, that's exactly what happened when he came after you."

"So it wasn't staged?"

"Staged? No, it wasn't! I would never, _ever_ put your life in harm's way that recklessly! You've got to believe me."

"I'm sorry for assuming that. The timing just felt too perfect, you know? Like in a movie when the hero shows up at the last second to save the damsel in distress."

"I hear you, but trust me, the only reason I was there in time was that I had suspected that Pike was up to no good. If I hadn't seen it happen when you bumped into him, I would have never known and you might have gotten hurt. I'm just glad I was there and listened to my gut on that one."

"You and me both. Though I admit it felt great to get my revenge on that prick. He owed me for that black eye that his buddy gave me after all."

"Revenge? What did you do, Chloe?"

"I can't tell you here, maybe another time."

"Sounds like _someone_ has been a bad girl.", Rachel said with a wink and smile.

"The worst, sista. The worst."

* * *

Moments later, their food arrived and Rachel went to cover the bill for them. With full bellies, they made their way to the spot where they could intercept the freight train with Chloe doing the driving. While on the way, Rachel received a message from Sera on her phone and she read it.

 _"Hey, honey. I hope you are doing well, it's been some time since you and I spoke. I have finally settled in around here and managed to get myself a job at a local office. It's tedious paperwork and lots of phone calls, but I'm just grateful that someone has given me a chance to prove myself. Have you ever been to Portland? I wish I could show you around here, it's a great place. I wanna hear what's new in your life! Is Chloe doing ok? Tell her I said hi! :)'_

Rachel replied immediately.

 _"Hi, Mom! I'm doing fine. Chloe and I are out and about and just got done having breakfast at the Two Whales. My life has been hella intense lately, school is kicking my butt and I 've been dying for some downtime. But, before you say anything, I am keeping my GPA at the perfect score of 4.0 and I'm not gonna let that change! But I'm not gonna lie, it comes at a cost. As for Portland, I have been there a few times, but I would love to see it with you one day. If only we could... Well anyway, I hope everything goes well with your new job and look forward to hearing from you again! - xo RA -"_

Having sent her message, she put the phone away and into her pocket after checking the time. Their interception on the train was right on schedule.

Upon their arrival, they could already see the train as it had slowed down momentarily, just like the last time at this spot. A quick glance showed her what they were looking for: an empty and open train car which they darted inside. There, she felt an immense sensation of nostalgia, something that Chloe seemed to share with her based on her expression. She also realized that this was the exact same boxcar from the year before, based on the markings of its inner wall. It seemed perfectly fitting, given the occasion. "Man, they could at least have kept some boxes in here, huh, Price?", she said upon realizing that there were none this time.

"I know right? Well, I guess it's the good old fashioned wooden floor this time."

They made do with the floor, which was far from being comfortable, but this was more about the experience itself as far as Rachel was concerned. If she wanted comfy sheets, all she'd need to do was to go to her dorm. "So... it's kinda weird that we are hanging out here... again.", she said.

"Wow, that's eerie as fuck.", Chloe responded.

"What is?"

"Your choice of words, don't think I didn't notice."

"Just testing your memory, Price."

"Let me guess, next you're gonna suggest 'something fun' I believe is how you said it?"

"Read my mind, 'Two Truths and a Lie'!", Rachel said grinning in anticipation of the game.

"It all comes back to games and trickery of the mind with you. Fine, let's play."

"Yes, let's. However, I am making a rule change this time."

"Like what?"

"It's the same as before, but this time you have to call truth or lie on the other's fact _before_ moving on to the next one. The revelation will come _after_ the last answer has been given. This way, you can't compare the facts before answering to see which one is more or less likely to be true than the others."

"Interesting. Alright, you got my attention. I believe you started last time?"

"I did and I shall do so again. Are you ready, Chloe?"

"Sure, hit me... just not literally please."

"No worries.", Rachel replied with a slight giggle. "Here I go. First, I regularly let Evan take posed pictures of me.", she said, stating her first fact.

"'Posed pictures' huh? That does sound like you and I know Evan is glued to his camera at virtually all times. I'm calling truth on that.", Chloe answered.

"Very well, fact number 2. I can't handle sodas, because they upset my stomach."

"This one I'm not so sure about, I never saw you drink one. I know you have a hard-on for booze, but that's different. Somehow I doubt that's true though, I call lie on it!"

"One more, Price! My favorite animal is the deer."

"Deer? Knowing you I would have expected something like an exotic bird or lion, but a deer? Hmm..."

"Think about it, you only get one shot."

"Well, I already called lie on your second thing and I'd like to think you are a stickler for rules so I call truth on this one."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! You were right, I lied about the sodas. I just avoid them, but I know I can handle them. But I gotta keep this body in shape somehow. As for Evan, he does take pictures of me during break times at school. He just knows the perfect angle for everything. I will let you look at some if you like, it's great stuff! Finally, yes, my favorite animals are deer. The doe as a matter of fact. They have something very graceful about them and I love the way they poke their heads up whenever they hear or see something. They are just amazing creatures. If I were to be born again as an animal, I hope it will be as one of them.", Rachel explained.

"I'm not surprised about your soda explanation, that does make sense. Also, you and Max would get along so well, she loves deer too. "

"Maybe one day I will see her and ask about that, I'm curious what she sees in them."

"Ok, time for my facts.", Chloe declared.

"Go ahead, I'm ready."

"Alright, first, I am left-handed."

"It's true.", Rachel answered immediately after.

"Wait... what?"

"You underestimate my skills of observation again, nothing escapes my watchful eyes. I can spot a leftie from a mile away and you are one of them."

"Ok... fact two. I hate emojis with a burning passion."

"Another easy one. It's true, because I never, ever saw you use one, so it's just a matter of extrapolation. An 'educated guess' if you will."

"Alright, and finally fact three. Here it goes..."

Rachel noticed Chloe hesitating to make a statement and wondered as to why. Her trembling lips were a dead giveaway that something was either bothering her or that she was about to say something important.

"I fell in love with you at first sight. From the moment you appeared, I couldn't get you out of my mind anymore. I meant to tell you so many times but was afraid to risk what we had back then. It wasn't until you had your meltdown over your dad that you forced me to confess it."

Rachel was taken aback and wasn't sure how to respond right away. "I wasn't expecting that.", she replied. The thing was, that she wanted it to be true and would have felt devasted if this had been a lie. Would Chloe really risk lying about this sort of thing though? Either that, or she decided to cheat. Following her gut, Rachel made her call. "It's true, right?"

"I am a bonafide leftie, no matter what everyone else thinks. I do not use emojis, that much is true, however...", Chloe started explaining but put in in a dramatic pause.

Rachel felt her heart pumping faster in anticipation of a clear answer and couldn't take it much longer. "Please, just tell me. Don't play mind games with me or my feelings.", she interrupted.

"Fine. My feelings for you were true, all of it. You transformed my whole life in ways I couldn't have imagined. Those feelings are still there."

"I'm glad... so what was the lie?"

"The emojis. Just because I don't use them, doesn't mean that I hate them. I just think they are immature and it bothers me when people spam them."

Rachel scooted herself over to Chloe and proceeded to hug her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's a little early for groping, isn't it?", Chloe said in response.

"Chloe, don't do that again.", Rachel said quietly and sheepishly.

"What?"

"Don't make me question what you feel for me. It hurts to imagine it not being the case. I love you and I can't stand the thought of you seeing it any other way with me."

Chloe's answer came in the form of a gentle stroke of Rachel's head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that. I will remember not to do that again, that's a promise. It wasn't supposed to upset you, I was just playing."

"I know, but I can't help what I feel, you know?"

"The irony..."

"What irony?"

"You are a master at mind games, Rachel Amber. Yet, you hate being subjected to them more than anything."

"Given my past, it should be obvious why."

"Yeah, you have a good excuse. Fine, no more mind games from me."

"Thank you, Chloe."

"However, unless I'm mistaken, you called truth on all of my facts. You lost!"

"Yup, you beat me fair and square at my own game, I am most impressed."

"I will feel good about that one.", Chloe said grinning.

"Get your own lines!"

"Too late!"

A moment of silence hung over them. It was quite evident that Chloe felt really good about her victory and Rachel couldn't fault her for it one bit. She was exactly what her competitive spirit was looking for.

* * *

They got off as the train passed the junkyard and they decided to hang out here for a while. As they entered the junk shack, Rachel presented Chloe with a surprise.

"I got these at the store the other day.", she said, holding up a number of darts, much to Chloe's delight.

"Sweet! Looks like we finally get to use this thing!", Chloe said in response, referring to the dart board.

"Indeed."

"But, there is one more thing to address first. Get over here!", Chloe demanded, pointing at the spot she was standing at.

"Uh, why?"

"Because you need to sign the wall.", Chloe said, holding her permanent marker up for Rachel to grab.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do! It's not complete otherwise!"

Before she could react, Chloe had grabbed her by the arm and yanked her over.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it, just don't dislocate my arm while you are at it!"

"Good, now sign that wall, chop chop!", Chloe said while patting her on the back.

"Alright, fine, if it makes you happy.", Rachel said in resignation as she added herself to the wall.

 _RACHEL WAS HERE_

Chloe applauded her "artwork" and seemed pleased with the result. "Nice!"

"You owe me for this one.", Rachel stated.

"I don't care, I got what I wanted!", Chloe announced, nudging her partner against the shoulder.

Rachel wasn't upset, she was just playing hard-to-get and loved to see Chloe get frustrated over it. The mutual banter and arguing between them might seem like they weren't fit for one another, but reality, they perceived it as bonding. Chloe was like a diamond with rough edges that one had to be careful with but also be able to see past her tough image. Together, they examined the wall that had both their names on it now.

"You are impossible sometimes, Chloe.", she said playfully. "But I admit, I love you all the more for it."


	14. Suspicions

It was Monday morning and Rachel had just awoken in her dorm. She had spent the weekend preparing herself for exams as well having a good time with Chloe. All dressed in her signature attire, she had almost left the room when she remembered at the last second that she owed Samantha her book back. She had actually managed to finish it, but she decided to go along with Chloe's suggestion and pretend to have failed to do so and hook Sam up with Warren. Since Sam didn't stay at the dorm, Rachel decided to start looking for her outside on the campus grounds before class. Having entered the large courtyard, she could see Evan speak with Mr. Jefferson and she decided to listen in, always interested in knowing about the latest gossip. Also, it presented an opportunity to interact with a teacher, something she diligently practiced. Approaching slowly, she could overhear them talking.

"Mr. Harris, I hear you are quite the photographer yourself. What is it that you are looking for in an image?", Jefferson asked.

"I like to take portraits, but only the best subject will do. I hold myself to a fairly high standard.", Evan replied.

"I can relate to that. It takes both a great artist _and_ a great subject to create the perfect image. I know exactly what you are talking about."

"I have my portfolio, would you like to see it? These are all work that I have created outside of class on my own time."

"I would be delighted."

"Usually I don't share it with anyone, but I couldn't refuse you. Here you go, Sir." Evan said, handing Mr. Jefferson a binder that contained his pictures. Rachel couldn't see them very well from where she was standing though.

"This is impressive, Mr. Harris. I look forward to seeing your future endeavors for sure. Good work.", Jefferson said, examining the pages with great curiosity as he went through them. "Very impressive indeed."

"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. That means a lot to me! But it's only possible due to those willing to pose for me."

"I see that Ms. Amber appears to be a favorite of yours. And speaking of the devil, here she is!", Jefferson remarked upon realizing that Rachel had been nearby listening to their exchange.

She got up to them and decided to say hello. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Sup, Rachel.", Evan greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Amber. It would appear that you have a fan in Mr. Harris here."

Rachel and Evan both turned slightly red upon that remark and she doubted it went unnoticed. Mark Jefferson really was very attractive to her, especially now that she got to see him up close. He took great interest in her, that she was able to tell right away. She bet that she could use this to her advantage, but for now, she couldn't help but simply smile. "Well, I happen to be a fan of his work too, so that makes us even. Plus, I enjoy helping him out.", she said.

"You like being photographed? Have you auditioned before?"

"I haven't, but I'd love to."

"Interesting. Have you thought about turning that into a career by any chance?"

"I have, but I'm keeping my options open for now."

"I see. Well, it's always nice to hear from fellow photographers about their passion, but it's not too often that we find someone who enjoys being the centerpiece of our craft. I would love to hear more about that from you at some point if you don't mind."

At this moment, Rachel made a spontaneous decision as this opportunity was too good to pass up. "Well, if you ever need a subject, let me know. Hang on, I will give you my number." Much to the baffled surprise of Evan who just remained to look on, Rachel handed Jefferson her handwritten phone number.

"Thank you, I might just get back to you on that. Now, stay out of trouble you two. Mr. Harris? I better be seeing you in class and on time!"

"Yes, sir, you will!", Even replied with pride. With that, Mr. Jefferson walked off. Evan turned his attention to Rachel now.

"How... how did you do that?", he asked in disbelief.

"What?"

"How can you be so calm around the likes of Mark Jefferson?"

"I just know what I want, that's all."

"Damn, girl. Next to you, I look like an insecure amateur."

"You're not an amateur, at least not to me. By the way, have you seen Samanta Myers around?"

"You mean that quiet girl that usually sits by that tree?", he asked while pointing at the tree in question.

"Yes, I gotta return something to her."

"Uh-huh, nothing bad I'm hoping."

"No, just a book. I've had it for a year and I just wanna get it off my hands."

"I see. Unfortunately, I haven't seen her all morning, but then again, I wasn't looking for her either. I'm sure she's around somewhere."

"I guess I will keep looking."

"You do that. Oh and let me know when you are in the mood for more pictures."

"You bet. Catch you later."

"You will."

* * *

Rachel had moved on and continued her search for Sam which yielded no result. In resignation, she waited for the remainder of the time by the fountain, where she noticed Warren and Stella walk by her.

"Hey, Rachel.", Stella greeted with a slight wave of her hand.

"Good morning, guys.", she answered.

"You look a little worried, are you ok?", Warren asked.

"I don't suppose either of you has seen Samantha Myers this morning?"

"Nah, we haven't seen her."

"Damn... I'm starting to wonder if she is hiding from me or something. Too bad, I was looking forward to doing her a favor regardless."

"A favor? What are you on about, Rachel?"

"Nothing you'd need to worry about, Warren. Not yet anyway."

"I don't get it."

"That's ok, keep it that way. Anyway, how are you guys doing?", Rachel asked.

"We are fine, we were just talking about teachers."

"Teachers?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Hoida is still out. I think they said that was hit with the flu or something.", Stella stated.

"Poor thing, I miss her class."

"As do we. Blackwell just isn't the same without her.", Warren said.

"Well, we got Mark Jefferson now at least.", Rachel pointed out.

"Oh, I figured _you'd_ like that. I saw you two talking earlier.", Stella remarked.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I know you are working your social contacts like you always do. Smart, especially with him. I bet he's rich enough that he doesn't even need this job."

"Maybe he's just a passionate artist who loves what he does. Those tend to produce the best work after all.", Rachel stated as the bell rang, announcing the start of class. They quickly dispersed and went about her own way with no Sam to be seen anywhere.

* * *

Classes were once more nothing unusual. During breaks, Rachel had tried to contact Chloe but hadn't gotten a response, which left her worried. By the time classes ended, she waited by the same spot Chloe would usually pick her up to take her to her home, but this time, that didn't happen, as Chloe and her truck were nowhere to be seen. Rachel then decided to leave the parking lot and return to her dorm instead. There, she would go about her homework diligently until finally, her phone started ringing several hours later, with Chloe's name showing on the display.

"Hey, Chloe.", Rachel said upon picking up.

Repeated coughing could be heard right away and it didn't sound good.

"Are you alright?"

"Nope, thanks for asking.", Chloe responded, followed by another cough.

"No wonder I didn't see you earlier, did you get sick after all?"

"Yep, it wasn't the allergies or David. I don't know what this is, but it's bad."

"Aw... I hope you will feel better soon!"

"Thanks, but that's actually not the only reason I'm calling."

"What's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"I'm listening."

"I was supposed to meet Frank tonight to get my usual helping of weed but as you can hear, I'm not in good shape to do so. Care to help me out?"

"So you want me to go over to Frank for you I assume? Sure, I can do that. Did you guys agree to meet somewhere?"

"The beach near the lighthouse at 6 PM. There's a parking lot there and no cop ever comes near it. He already agreed to have me pay for it later, you know how lenient he is."

"I think I know the spot you are talking about. Want me to drop it off at your place afterward?"

"Yeah, leave me a message and I fetch it from my window when you get here."

"Ok, 6 PM at the Beach, gotcha. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nah, I just gotta sit this one out is all. Thank you though."

"Alright, Chloe. I will let you know when I'm on my way to you later."

"Cool, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Chloe."

Rachel ended the call and noticed that she had precious little time left if she didn't want to be running late. She got herself ready and left the dorm and got on to a bus just in time. The sun had already begun to go down and she enjoyed the crimson-red scenery on her way to the beach. She reached the rendezvous point just in time and Frank's RV could be seen parked not far from the shoreline. Walking up to it, she noticed that someone had tagged the outside of it. It was faded but still legible.

 _"Hey, kids! Free candy!"_

It made her chuckle and it seemed like the sort of thing Chloe would have written. Considering her partner's habit of applying graffiti to everything in sight, it wouldn't have surprised her in the least if this was indeed Chloe's work. Frank was nowhere to be seen, so she assumed that he was inside and proceeded to knock on the door of the rustic vehicle. Immediately, she heard a loud noise, as the bark of a dog could be heard that made her momentarily jump in surprise. She didn't know that Frank was a dog owner. "Hey, Frank, are you there? Chloe sent me.", Rachel announced herself. She didn't need to wait long to get a response, as the door opened and Frank came out, with an expression of great surprise on his face.

"Oh, I didn't know it would be you.", he said.

"Neither did I until like an hour ago. Chloe is sick and couldn't make it, so she asked me to go in her stead."

"I see, well, would you like to come in?"

Rachel weighed her options. She didn't plan on sticking around, but the guy seemed nice enough as it had always been her impression. "Sure, if you don't mind." Upon entering, the stuffy air immediately hit her nose and it reeked of a combination of unclean dishes, leftover dog food and cigarette smoke among many other things. It was rustic, to say the least. Before she could react, a dog came up to her and playfully jumped up to greet her.

"Don't worry, he's harmless.", Frank said upon noticing Rachel's surprised reaction.

The dog was still young, not quite a puppy anymore though. She could tell he was a mutt, but couldn't ascertain what breeds. "Aren't you a cute one? I wonder what you are?", she said, patting the dog's head.

"That's Pompidou, he's a Pitbull and German Shepherd Mix. The last dog I own."

"Last dog? You had others?"

"I had once, some time ago."

"What happened to them?"

"You don't wanna know." Clearly, Frank was ashamed about something and didn't seem to be in the mood to discuss his past in this regard. "Look, I know we've seen each other, but I think proper introductions are in order. I'm Frank and this is the heart of my operation. It's nothing fancy or glorious, but it's something."

"You already know who I am, I'm sure."

"I do, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I'm Rachel. Daughter of the worst dad in the world, hella talented and absolutely full of myself."

"You are upfront, aren't you?"

"We're not in school here, I can be however I want."

"So, Chloe sent you, huh? You said she's sick?"

"Yeah, she sounded pretty bad on the phone, so I figured I'd do her the favor."

"Ok, here you go. But you didn't get this from me, ok?"

"Duh, of course not. In fact, I don't even know what you are talking about.", Rachel said, slipping the bag of weed for Chloe into her pockets that Frank just gave her.

"I never thought in a million years that the DA's own daughter would ever play mule for me."

"Mule?"

"You know, taking my stuff elsewhere? It's hard to find good people for that these days though. My face is too well known for me to be anywhere near the campus without having half the police force after me. I guess your Principal or whoever decided to tighten their security."

"You'd be surprised. No-drug-policy or not, there's still a bunch of contraband going around. Now more than ever, in fact."

"I know, but only because my clients come to me. It would be easier if I could sell right there, but as I said, that's no option. So I gotta meet them far away and that costs a shit-ton of gas and time as you can imagine."

"I do like your RV though."

"Really? Everyone else hates it, myself included."

"Well, it is a bit... basic. But it must be fun to just have a home you can take anywhere."

"When it's all you got, that's a benefit worth having."

"So what led you to... this?", Rachel asked with honest curiosity, pointing around the vehicle and its decrepit state.

"A long and tragic story. I can give you a summary if you like?"

"Sure."

"Well, let's see. I grew up in a very religious family. I bet you didn't expect that. Went to the same school as you, but I got kicked out, just like Chloe managed to. Since then, I've been living on my own, trying to make a living somehow. Damon was a business partner and someone I once considered a friend... that is until he ended up stabbing you."

Rachel pulled back her sleeve to show him the scarred tissue of where the blade had struck her.

"Son of a bitch...", Frank uttered under his breath when he saw it.

"That bastard very nearly killed me, the doctors said.", Rachel stated.

"I'm sorry he did that, I knew he was getting off the rails, but I never thought I'd see him attack someone like that, much less someone who was a hardly a threat. No offense. Does it still hurt?"

"None taken. I got angry and thought I could take on someone twice my size. I paid for my shortsightedness. I don't feel much there these days, only an occasional itch from the scar but nothing I couldn't live with."

"Well, you don't need to worry about Damon anymore."

"What happened to him?"

"Again, you don't wanna know."

"I see.", Rachel said. She knew exactly what that meant. Damon was indeed dead, much like she had suspected. Meanwhile, Pompidou had rested himself on Rachel's feet, as she could feel his warmth through her sneakers. What an adorable pet he was.

"He _really_ likes you. That must mean you are special.", Frank pointed out.

"Animals are incapable of lying. If they respect you, you know they mean it."

"Interesting statement and I agree. Well, I hate to cut this short, but I got other clients to meet tonight. No need to remind Chloe of her debt this time, ok? Just tell her that I hope she gets well soon."

"I will, maybe she will send me again someday."

"You are welcome to drop in any time. Well, that is any time I'm not busy. I often park in this place. Not only is it a great view of the sea but in all my years living in Arcadia Bay, I have never seen a single cop patrol this stretch of land. If you wanna swing by and say hello, feel free to do so.", Frank offered.

"I just might. Thank you for the offer.", Rachel said before leaving the RV again. On her way to the bus stop, she thought about her encounter. Frank seemed indeed to be a much more reasonable person to deal with than his psychotic partner was, even if he was rough around the edges. She admitted to herself that he was attractive too, that she couldn't deny either. Based on his reaction to seeing her and the way he acted, he was head-over-heels for her already, which flattered her greatly.

* * *

After a while, with it having gone dark out already, Rachel made her way to the Madsen house. Not wanting to make a ruckus, she went up a ladder on the side of the house and carefully moved towards Chloe's window and proceeded to knock. They both used this method of entering more often than she cared to admit. It didn't take long until the window went open and Chloe's face to appear and she did not look good at all.

"You made it?", Chloe asked.

"Sure did, take it.", Rachel said, producing her illicit substance from her pocket and handing it over.

"Thank you so much, that's just what I need right now.", Choe said while suppressing a cough.

"You don't sound good. Seems like it got you hella bad this time."

"Yeah, you might not wanna stick around. I know misery loves company, but in this case, I'd rather not pass this on."

"It's ok, we can hang out again whenever you feel up to it. Though I might just be screwed already."

"How so?"

"I kissed you yesterday morning, right when you started sneezing."

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Chloe. It was my own fault and you know it. I guess that's what I get for trying to interrupt your slumber. Get better, ok?"

"Thanks, I will, hopefully. See you soon."

"Likewise, Price. Have a good night."

"You too, Rachel."

Rachel blew Chloe a kiss before making her way down to ground level again and the latter having closed her window. Unfortunately, Rachel hadn't accounted for David being out this late, who apparently had decided to do some work on his car that was parked outside.

"Who's there?", he called out before beholding Rachel who had just gotten off the ladder and was on her way out to the street.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing sneaking around in the dark?"

"I was... I am leaving, actually.", she replied.

"I didn't see you in the house. How long have you been around?"

"All I did was check on Chloe before heading back to my dorm. I was here for a few minutes at most."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah, why not? I got preoccupied with homework and decided to just quickly swing by to see how she does. Is that a crime now?"

"Hmm..."

David paced around like he always did. Rachel knew she was at risk of blowing her cover and could tell that he became suspicious of her.

"I don't buy it. Empty your pockets.", David ordered.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I wanna see what you got. No contraband on my property! If you got nothing to hide... well then you got nothing to worry about, don't you?"

Rachel couldn't believe this guy. It was true that she no longer carried the implicating weed which meant she was safe either way, but the attitude this guy had taken with her rubbed the wrong way and she wasn't about to have it. "I will do no such thing.", she replied coldly.

"Oh yeah? And why do you think that's a good idea, huh?"

"Because first of all, I'm not even _on_ your property anymore, so you hold no jurisdiction whatsoever over me. Secondly, I don't appreciate being suspected for no good reason and finally, what I might or might not have on me is quite frankly none of your business. Does that sound about right? I think it does."

"You got a smart mouth... we'll see about that.", David said before returning his attention to his car again.

Rachel decided to walk off her frustration. It would appear that everything Chloe ever told her about David's overblown paranoia was true. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't the kind of person that took kindly to such behavior and she'd be damned if she started to now.


	15. Unsent Letters III

_MAX,_

 _Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't written you a letter in like a fucking year, you can stop rubbing that in now. I know you would be if you'd actually be reading this._

 _Anyway, last time I wrote you I told you all about Rachel's hella emotional reunion with Sera. Since then, you missed quite a bit. Rachel and I are still together and going strong. She is still living at the Blackwell dorm, but at this point she spends a lot more time here at Mom's. Yup, still living here, got nowhere else to be. I'd totally be Rachel's roommate, but guess who fucked up and got themselves expelled last year? Yes, that was me! If I had known she was gonna move in there... well I might just have done something about it and joined her by going along with her plan. Too late now and they won't let me stay, being the outcast that I am. I can visit though and I do so when I can._

 _My home remains invaded by Major Dumbass. Him and Mom are married. You have no idea how much I wanted to set the whole place aflame in my rage when I found out. It would appear that Rachel's wrath is rubbing off on me. Not sure if I like that. Anyway, those two are getting along somehow and I doubt science will ever be able to determine what Mom could possibly be seeing in this sorry excuse for a husband. He bosses me around, bitches about the tiniest shit and is generally just a pain in the ass. Even you would agree, Max. He'd probably find an excuse to get on your case too I imagine. It's getting harder to smuggle our stuff past him and his ever-watchful eagle eyes. But the way I see it, he ain't my dad and there's no way I'm gonna obey his dictatorship. This is not his place and it won't ever truly be._

 _Mom has been egging me to find work. I mean, I get it, she wants me to get outta here and start a "life", whateverthefuck that's supposed to be at this point. She suggested becoming a waitress at the diner. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind the work, but I have a talent of saying things how they are. So if I were to hear a customer complain for no good reason, then things could turn nuclear real fast. I just need time to figure out what I want. Meanwhile, the army grunt gets to live here for free for over a year now without ever having worked. I got no words for that._

 _Rachel is still all about leaving here and going to Los Angeles. That would be wonderful actually, but still not an option at this time. I just hope she won't destroy the whole damn town if that doesn't happen immediately. Patience is not her virtue and she is quite vocal about that. Normally I would tell her to shut up and take it, but you know what? We've both been through hell and deserve a break. So while some might call her an entitled brat, I say she'd deserve it. I just hope she will remember me when it comes down to it. We did agree to leave together a long time ago and as far as I'm concerned, that's never changed. Fuck this place and it's abhorrent greed._

 _That's corporate greed I'm on about. The Prescotts are busy reminding everyone that they got the financial muscle in town and everyone is feeling it... well that is the few that are still here, even I can tell. I swear, people are leaving in droves. Do you remember the days where you had to stand in line to get into the Two Whales? Now you go inside and you can pretty much sit anywhere you like. Does that seem right to you? It sure as hell doesn't to me, convenient as that is. I swear all those tourists (the few we still get) that call this a paradise have clearly not stuck around long enough to see the truth. There's no such thing as paradise on Earth and even so, it sure as fuck ain't here. Actually, maybe Seattle is it, after all that's where you've been for the last three years without a word, so it must be fucking awesome right? I guess I will never find out. It better be all you dreamed of, for your sake. I'd be hella pissed if I found out that you going up there was all for nothing._

 _To make matters worse, I'm out cold, literally. No idea where I caught it, but I'm currently stuck in bed. In other words, business as usual, except that I can't go anywhere, I'm blowing my nose like a volcano and my coughing can probably be heard for miles around. I couldn't even go to meet Frank for my usual helping of... well you know by now. I lost count how much I owe the guy, but I'm sure I will hear all about that soon enough. Too bad he never enforces what he threatens to do, I bet Rachel can see right through him too. Ever since Damon has been gone, he's become surprisingly even more laid-back than before. Can't say I'm gonna complain about that. Though I do wonder how long that will last._

 _A little while back Rachel attended her first Vortex Club party. FYI, the Vortex is basically the most elitist snobs and assholes in Blackwell all thrown into a blender of hypocrisy. They claim to be all PG-13 and shit, but let me tell you, there's some shady shit happening there and I'm almost convinced that Daddy Prescott keeps the cops away whenever they have one of those. She told me that she has fun and I'm glad and all, but there is no way I'm ever gonna participate in one of those. Not that they'd let me, after all you gotta be someone to get in. Rachel isn't a member (at least she insists on that) but gets in as a VIP anyway. I guess it pays off to be friends with Nathan it seems. Well, friends is a strong word. The two have some kind of weird mutual respect for one another and occasionally hang out from what I can tell. Just so long as I don't have to deal with that little snot I'm good._

 _Either way, Rachel is off to see Frank for me and she should be here any time now. I just hope I didn't get her sick too. So for now, no need to declare a state of medical emergency just yet. And before you say it, yes I did actually drink my orange juice, Dr. Caulfield. That's it for now, my wrist is starting to hurt. This must have been the longest letter I've ever written you. Until we meet again... if ever._

 _Chloe, the sick (literally)_


	16. Absence

Rachel was in the shower this morning, a much-needed one. She had just spent the last 30 mins mutually complaining about David with Chloe over the phone, whom she had told what had happened after Rachel had attempted to leave the Madsen residence the night before. She wasn't about to abandon the idea of going back there, of course, but she'd be lying if she said that she was looking forward to it next time as much she usually would. Having returned to her dorm briefly to grab her stuff for school, she headed out to attend her Latin class that was up first for the day. Along the way to the main school building, she ran into Taylor Christensen, a friend of hers as well as a member of the Vortex Club. This was fortunate, as she meant to discuss next weekend's party with her.

"Oh, Rachel? I almost didn't see you there.", Taylor remarked, who had been reading a post on the message board. She sounded like she was in a bad mood.

"Hi, Taylor. How are you doing?", Rachel greeted.

"Doing alright. Vic is taking her sweet time this morning, but it's not like I am used to waiting for people who never show up...", she said with a bitter tone of disappointment. She was visibly upset about something.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing you'd care about."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Simple. You weren't around when I needed you before, why would you care now?"

Rachel was caught off-guard and was utterly confused. Taylor was clearly guilt-tripping her, but for what reason? "Taylor, that's not true. When did I do that?"

"You probably don't even remember anymore, but there was this one time last year when we started doing sleepovers. Do you remember those?"

"Yeah, I do. I thought you enjoyed doing that?"

"You skipped on me on a very important day at one point. You said you really had to be at that damn mill when you perfectly knew my folks would never let me go there with you."

Sadly, what Taylor said was true. "I am sorry I disappointed you, but it was _freaking Firewalk_ playing in town and I got to know on short notice. You know how much I enjoy listening to them and having them come _here_ into the middle of nowhere was a chance I wasn't about to pass up and I would have totally taken you with me. I get that you were angry, but why are you holding this over my head now? You didn't say anything back then when I told you that I couldn't make it over the phone."

"I guess it didn't hurt as bad at first when I heard. I had just gotten over a breakup and needed a friend, but you didn't come."

Rachel could tell that there was more to this than just an old breakup but didn't feel like prying, so she tried to be comforting instead. "Hey...", she approached Taylor slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. What would it take to make it up to you?"

"A good question indeed.", another voice said. Turning, Rachel realized that Victoria had shown up.

"Good morning, Victoria.", Rachel greeted diplomatically.

They sized each other up like two cobras about to lunge at each other.

"You ready to go, Taylor?", Victoria asked her after a moment of staring.

"Yeah, I'm good, Vic.."

Where could they be going off to this early in the day? Questions for later.

"Then let's go. Oh, and by the way, Rachel, Taylor doesn't need your company."

"Who are _you_ to tell me so? She's upset and I wanted to help her. You don't get to choose who I can spend my time with _Vic_!", Rachel sneered.

"Your help is not required, just go and-"

"It's ok, Vic. No need to make a scene.", Taylor interjected.

Victoria flat-out ignored her plea and continued on. "Taylor's mother is in the hospital, you see? She's got plenty on her plate without you reopening old wounds, Rachel.", Victoria fumed.

This explained a great deal, but how could she have known? "Again, I am sorry, Taylor, I wasn't aware. I was trying to help, not make it worse!"

"Our classes won't start for a while, so I'm taking Taylor someplace nice. You see, _I_ care about my friends.", Victoria said as snide as she could. This passive-aggressive behavior did not remain unnoticed by Rachel, but she wasn't about to lose her cool, not to her. Victoria ruled the Vortex and as such, she demanded respect, whether she liked it or not.

"That's enough, Victoria, I am alright. Just stop it with the fighting, please!", Taylor pleaded near tears. Victoria actually remained silent after that, but her eyes betraying the fact that she beheld Rachel with contempt. "Thank you. Yes, Rachel, my Mom is in the hospital. She is about to get back surgery and I'm trying not to freak out over it, ok? That's what's going on. Sorry for guilt-tripping you before. I will still see you at the party, right?"

"This weekend? I was gonna ask about that, where and when is it gonna be?", Rachel asked.

"Blackwell Gym at 9 PM, Nathan's dad is sponsoring. We are going to take care of stuff for it."

"I see." Rachel wondered if "taking care of stuff" involved meeting Frank Bowers or some other dealer for "party favors". Why else act so weird about it?

They remained standing awkwardly until Victoria motioned for Taylor to follow her and walk off, leaving Rachel by herself again. "Well, that just happened.", she said out loud to herself. She hadn't even been awake for 30 minutes and already drama had found her. Of course, the rivalry with Victoria remained a pain in the ass as it has always been. All too well could Rachel still remembered how Victoria had attempted to sabotage her performance of The Tempest last year. At the end of the day, they were both friends with Nathan and he was in charge of the parties. If Rachel wished to continue participating in those and remain on Nathan's good side, she had to play it cool, even if it took every fiber of her being to not scratch Victoria's eyes out like the cowardly upstart she was.

* * *

As if things couldn't have gotten worse, the next thing she saw was Principal Wells turning the corner, talking to a man. That man, after a closer look, turned out to be David Madsen!

"And this is the main courtyard where our students spend most of their time while on break or after classes. Impressive, isn't it?", she could hear Wells say who was apparently giving David a tour of the area. But why?

"Good morning, Ms. Amber.", he called out next. She had been spotted.

"Damn it...", she muttered to herself quietly, turning around to bite the bullet. Walking away was not an option anymore. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Wells. What are you up to?", she asked as inconspicuously as possible.

"I am giving this fine gentleman a tour of our school grounds. Mr. Madsen over here is applying for the job of Chief of Security and is one of the final contenders for the position."

Meanwhile, David had, of course, noticed her too and looked her over from top to bottom as if he was visually scanning her for violations already. "Good day, Rachel.", he said plainly.

"Oh, you know each other?", Mr. Wells asked.

"She is friends with my stepdaughter, Sir. We are... _acquainted_ you could say.", David responded. The way he spoke reeked of hidden mistrust. Rachel could tell as much.

"Indeed we are.", Rachel replied plainly, trying to keep her poker face.

"Splendid! It would seem you really know everyone in town."

"I try to. But Sir, what happened to Skip?"

"Mr. Matthews is... exploring alternate career options, Ms. Amber. Rest assured he has not been fired and Blackwell was glad to have him." Awkward silence commenced, which was ended when Mr. Wells decided to move things along. "Well, we best be going. Have a nice day, Ms. Amber."

The thought of having David as head of Blackwell security was not a pleasant one and she hoped that someone else would pick up the position instead. Skip was kind of a doofus at times, which meant students got away with a lot more than they should. Imagining him replaced with David was not a good mental image, especially based on the interactions she has had with him thus far.

* * *

Rachel had been spared any further drama that day, but one thing remained amiss: She could not find Samantha Myers anywhere. Having grown both concerned as well as curious, she decided to ask one of the teachers at the end of class, thinking that maybe they would know and be willing to tell her. She spotted Professor Grant on her way out and decided to give it a shot.

"Mrs. Grant? Do you have a moment?", she asked, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Rachel! I always have a moment for you. What can I help you with?", Mrs. Grant replied cheerfully.

"Do you know a student named Samantha Myers?"

"I do, as a matter of fact, I'm teaching her myself. Why do you ask?", Mrs. Grant replied a lot less happily out of the sudden as if she was uncomfortable talking about this.

"It's just that I haven't seen her for some time now and I am beginning to worry a bit."

Based on Mrs. Grant's expression, they were thinking heavily about what to say next. "Come with me.", she ended up saying, motioning to an empty classroom nearby. Rachel followed her and once inside, Mrs. Grant closed the door on them. "What I am about to tell you, you will keep to yourself. Can you do that?"

"Of course.", Rachel replied, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"Are you friends with Ms. Myers?"

"Kinda. We do help each other sometimes and she is a nice person. I owe her something back and I can't seem to find her anymore.", Rachel explained.

Mrs. Grant let you a heavy sigh, before telling Rachel what she knew. "I don't have all the details, but what we know for sure is that she has not attended any classes since last week. You know we enforce a strict attendance policy and parents are informed immediately if their children do not show up. Not only is it most unusual for Ms. Meyers to miss class but it turns out there was more to it than that."

"What's that?"

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. I am risking my job doing this, do you understand?"

Rachel nodded intently to signal her agreement.

"Sam has been put on an extended leave of absence.", Mrs. Grant said with a sad and heavy tone.

"Leave of absence?"

"Yes. From what I heard, she showed up late at night at her parent's house sometime this weekend after they had been trying to find out where she had been all day. She was in terrible condition and showed extremely erratic behavior. She is on medical leave to undergo psychological therapy and hehabilitation. We don't even know yet if she will make it back upon its conclusion."

At this moment, Rachel's worst fears were realized. Someone did something to Sam and it clearly left a mark. "You said she was in 'terrible condition'... in what way exactly?"

"I don't know, the police only spoke to Wells who in turn informed us teachers. What I do know is that one of my favorite students is now in a mental hospital and it upsets me greatly. Whatever happened to her was traumatizing enough to leave her unable to attend school. I was hoping that living in a small town like this meant one could escape crime, but that seems to remain a pipedream for me."

"Do you have any idea where Sam might have been that weekend?"

"I haven't got a clue. One day she attends class like normal and one weekend later this happened. I know you kids party way harder than my generation ever did, but she didn't seem to care for that."

"Sam hated parties, no way that had anything to do with it. I asked her more than once to attend the Vortex Club with me, but she refused each and every time."

"Another mystery we may never solve."

"It would appear that way, Professor."

"Well, I best get going. Remember to keep this to yourself? And if you must share it, like I know you will, at least don't mention me please?"

"I promise you."

"Thank you for listening, this has been bothering me all day. At least I got this off my chest for now."

"Let me know if you ever need an ear."

"I just might. Now, let's get out of here. It's been a long day."

"A _hella_ long day."

"You can say that again."

* * *

They left and parted ways, with Rachel thinking over what she had just been told. She made her way outside, still deep in thought when she made it to her room, only to realize that she had forgotten her phone here this morning. Somehow, she managed to get through an entire day without noticing this. "There you are!", she said out loud, picking it up and checking it. Apparently, Chloe had already tried calling her several times, to which she called her back now. After a moment of waiting, Chloe picked up.

"Damn it, sista, what took you so long?!", Chloe complained.

"I am sorry, I forgot my phone in my room this morning!", Rachel replied.

"Wow, I didn't know you could survive without it. Either way, don't do this again and leave me hanging!"

"Calm down, I am here now. What's up?"

"Dude, you will never believe who just replaced Skip at Blackwell!"

The realization set in immediately, just as Rachel had dreaded. "David... shit!"

"Yeah! But wait... how the fuck did you know that already?"

"I ran into him and Wells warming up with each other. Saddest bromance I have ever seen, I swear."

"Excuse me for a minute while I throw up. Thanks for that mental image!"

"You are welcome. But hey, look at the bright side, he will be out of the house more often now."

"You know what... that is a fair point. What about you, though?"

"Me? What about _me_?"

"Can you handle him at school?"

"Chloe, I can deal with him, I'm not worried. He's got nothing on me."

"Didn't stop him from attempting to interrogate you the other day."

"I wasn't born yesterday, trust me, he won't be a problem."

"Let's hope you are right, Rachel."

"You feeling any better?"

"A bit. I stopped sneezing and the coughing has gone down. Since Mom downed a pharmacy worth of vitamins and shit down my throat I'd say things are looking up."

"Are you well enough for a night of all kinds of naughty fun and games with me?"

"Uhh... knowing your definition of that I gotta call raincheck on that. Give me another day though and I promise we can do something. But until then I better stay quarantined, seeing how you got lucky in not catching anything after all. Don't wanna ruin your lucky streak now."

"How gracious of you. Very well, I will give you time to recover fully. I've got a story to tell you too."

"Story?"

"Something about Sam, but now is not the time. I just wanna lay back and chill."

"Good idea, way ahead of you."

"I bet you are. Talk to you again soon."

"Likewise. Love you."

"Love you too, Chloe." The second she had ended the call, an unexpected knock came from her door. "Who is it?", she called out.

"It's me.", she heard male voice responding. It was quite familiar to her.

"Come in!"

Coming through the door was Nathan Prescott, looking somewhat flustered. "What"s up, Rachel?", he greeted.

"Not much, just kicking back after a long day. You?"

"Same thing, really. I heard you asked about the party?"

"I was just making sure it was still going down this weekend. I assume that Victoria told you?"

"She did. Make no mistake, that party will blow everyone's minds.", Nathan stated, sitting down on a chair nearby. "I know for a fact that she tried to get you off the VIP list, but I managed to persuade her otherwise."

"Thanks for having my back. I am getting rather tired of our little rivalry." Rachel said with frustration. She then deliberated as to whether or not she should question Nathan regarding Sam. In the end, her curiosity got the better of her. "Hey, I know this might be a touchy subject for you, but have you heard about what happened to Sam?"

Nathan's expression briefly turned upset, but he quickly regained his composure. Rachel still noticed this though. "What do you know?", he asked.

"All I know is that something happened to her and that she has been sent away for rehabilitation or something and they don't even know if she will ever come back. Sounded like something really bad happened to her."

"Rachel, are you implying I did something?"

"No, but you knew her better than me. I was hoping you would know more."

Nathan sighed audibly. "I don't. I just heard about it today. I hadn't spoken to her since the breakup and really didn't feel like it. I know I was mad at her and probably said a few things I shouldn't, but I never meant for her get hurt or something. I am as clueless as you are."

Nathan seemed to speak the truth. Rachel's instinct told her that he really didn't know any better. "Damn."

"Why do you care so much about Sam out of the sudden?", he asked.

"This shouldn't be news to you, but I care about my friends."

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were close. So now what?"

"People don't need to be super close to care about one another. Anyway, I guess I can keep my ears open, but that's all I can do. Maybe some of the other teachers know what happened. The one who told me seemed deeply disturbed about this. I have a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

"Are you saying we are in danger or something?"

"Not necessarily, but I just have this feeling in my gut you know? I just know something is wrong, I just don't know what it is."

"I will see what I can find out. I know who Sam's teachers were, maybe one of them knows something."

"Good idea. Keep me posted."

"Will do. By the way, check this out."

Nathan presented her with his phone, showing her a picture he took of an art piece. It showed a black and white image of a snowstorm over a frozen, barren landscape that had been created using some kind of imaging software.

"Desolate, but beautiful. Did you create this?"

"Indeed I have. I was going to show it to Mr. Jefferson tomorrow and see if he likes it. I might as well ask him about Sam too while I am at it."

"I am sure he will know to appreciate it."

"I hope so. I wanna do well in his class, but it's not easy. He is hard to impress at times. Well, anyway, I don't wanna bother you any longer, you look dead tired."

"You weren't bothering me, dude. But I will be honest, I think I am turning in early tonight.", Rachel said, followed by a yawn.

"Let's hope you have better stamina at the party.", Nathan snickered.

"No worries, I plan on being there all night, I am not missing that!"

"Well, you never did so far. Take care, alright?"

"You too, have a good night."

"Likewise."

As the door shut, Rachel found herself alone again and her eyes heavy. She made good on her promise and following a quick evening snack that consisted of little more than instant Ramen, she fell into her bed, drifting asleep within moments.


	17. Regret

Despite Rachel's best attempts of trying to squeeze any kind of information out of Blackwell's teachers, her search ended up being fruitless. The few who would speak told her more or less the same story as Professor Grant did. Nathan reported the same findings from his sources and with nothing else to go on, Rachel decided that there was only one person left to approach: Principal Wells. Sam herself was no option since she never responded to any of Rachel's texts or calls anymore and she had no other way of getting in touch with her. Having given Chloe a heads-up on her possibly running late, she waited outside of the principal's office to speak to Wells. She wasn't sure how hard of a nut he was going to be to crack but she had a backup plan just in case. After the secretary signaled her, she was let in. Principal Wells was right where he spent most of his time, reading over some reports while sitting in the most comfortable chair for miles around.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ms. Amber. What can I do for you?", he said as she entered the room, looking up from his screen.

"Good day, Principal Wells. I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears."

"It concerns a fellow student of mine. She has been missing for a while and I was hoping you could shed some light on the matter. It's about Samantha Myers", she said, presenting her case.

Wells didn't even need to say a word for Rachel to know that, much like with Professor Grant before, the topic was not a pleasant one for him. "I am sorry, but teacher-to-student confidentiality does not permit me to speak about this."

Rachel anticipated that response. "I understand that. It's just that she is a friend of mine and I find her sudden disappearance to be concerning. I haven't heard a thing from her since.", she pleaded.

"Ms. Amber, I understand how upsetting that must be. The wellbeing of our students here at Blackwell matters most to us, that I can guarantee you. But even you, as one of our star pupils, are out of your league on this one. I cannot get you involved, it would be a severe breach of trust and confidentiality."

"Can't you at least give me a hint?", she asked, while secretly pulling out her phone out of Well's sight.

"I see you are persistent. But no, I cannot."

"Will she ever come back?"

"Possibly. I for one am hopeful, but I cannot go in-depth on this aspect of the matter either. If Sam returns, I will be sure you will be among the first to know though. Sorry, but that's all I got."

"I see...", Rachel responded, with her head down in disappointment. Or at least, that's how she made it seem. In reality, she had anticipated all of this.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the office door. "Mr. Wells, someone is asking for you, sir.", the secretary could be heard saying.

"Can you tell them to wait their turn, please?", he called back.

"They insist that you come out here right now, sir. It's Mr. Prescott."

"Damn it.", Wells muttered as to which he gave Rachel a questioning glance.

"It's ok, I can wait.", she said.

"Very well, I will be right back. Let's see what Mr. Prescott needs from me."

Just like that, she was all alone in the office with all of Blackwell's files for the taking. Knowing that there were no cameras around, she wasted no time getting up and inserted a small USB flash drive into Well's computer. Next, she was searching the student files for any and all mentions of Sam's name and copied the found documents over. Seeing how Wells could be still heard talking outside, she also ran a search for her own files and took those too before deleting the search history and disconnecting her hard drive. Then, she calmly sat back down in her chair as if nothing had happened, slipping the drive into her pocket. A moment later, the door opened again and Wells returned, who found the room seemingly exactly as he had left it.

"I am sorry for the interruption.", he said.

"Not a problem, sir.", she responded perfectly innocent. He totally bought her performance from the looks of it.

"Now, was there anything else, Ms. Amber?"

"How is Mr. Madsen doing?"

"Our new security chief? Mr. Madsen has successfully completed his orientation today. I think I speak for all of us if I say that I am certain that our safety is in good hands. I remembered you two knew each other."

"We do, hence why I was curious."

"I see. Well, he seems to have some good input on school security. In fact, he already ran several proposals by me today. You will be happy to know that he clearly takes his responsibilities seriously."

"I'm glad.", Rachel said with a fake sense of relief. In actuality, this was worrisome to hear.

"Anything else for you?"

"No, sir, I think I'm good."

"Once again, my apologies for not being able to answer your concerns from before. But you understand that I need to exercise discretion with matters like this, right?"

"I understand, Mr. Wells. Have a nice afternoon."

"You too, Ms. Amber. Don't be a stranger."

"I don't plan on it."

Getting up and walking out, Rachel clenched the USB stick that she was holding on to in her pocket as if someone could snatch it any second. However, no one suspected a thing and let her pass like normal. Once outside in the courtyard, she ran into Nathan who had waited at their agreed-upon rendezvous point.

"Did you get it?", he asked.

She briefly revealed the USB drive and gave him a wink in response. "I got exactly what I wanted."

"Damn, nice work. I know who I'm counting the next time I need something from that drunkard's office!", he said.

"I'm flattered. How much of a show did you have to put on out there while I was busy?"

"It wasn't hard. I pretended to have the same usual issues, threatened him with my dad if he wasn't gonna help me. You know, the usual shit. You'd be surprised how easily fooled that idiot is. My acting was so over-the-top, I bet it would have made even you cringe! He thought I was having a real emotional breakdown! What a tool.", Nathan boasted.

"I can't wait to get all the juicy details from this thing.", Rachel said with anticipation, playing with the USB drive in her hand.

"What did you grab?"

"Everything on Sam and then some."

"Oh, like what?"

"Just my own files. It pays to know how the world sees you."

"Couldn't resist that temptation, huh? Anything on me?"

"Nah, I didn't have the time, sorry."

"No need, I know my files. My record is virtually perfect anyway, as it should be. Have fun checking it out."

"Oh, I will, thank you."

"You are welcome. See you around, Rachel."

"Later, Nathan."

* * *

As Nathan strolled off to meet up with his Vortex Club buddies, Rachel made her way to the parking lot to wait for Chloe. As it turned out, she was already there waiting for her.

"There you are, what took you so long?", Chloe asked, getting up from having leaned against the hood of her truck.

"I missed you too, Chloe. I just had an investigation to conduct. Did you not read my message?"

"I did, but I'm still wondering is all."

"Get us to your place and I will tell you all about it."

"Just what _were_ you up to?"

"Don't you know by now? Life needs a little-"

"Mystery, yes, _I know_! Now get your scrawny butt in here!"

"Sounds like someone is feeling healthy again.", Rachel remarked as she got inside the truck and onto the passenger seat.

"Oh, I feel great! I would feel even greater if my life wasn't all bullshit."

Without giving warning, Rachel reached over and kissed Chloe rather passionately on the lips, much to her partner's surprise. "Not _everything_ in your life is bullshit, Chloe Price."

"Well, when you phrase it like that... got another one of those?"

"Plenty more where that came from but takes us home first."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

They drove back to Chloe's place. Even with David being a problem it was still the closest place she had to something she could call home. Sure, her dorm room was nice and she enjoyed having her own four walls to herself, but despite this, she really enjoyed her time with Chloe at her place. It is also a fact that Joyce has been treating her better than any other adult that Rachel could think of, including her own "parents". Not willing to let her thoughts wander off to think about James, she instead refocused on her current situation.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever gonna get out of here?"

"Uh... why are you asking me that out of the blue?", Chloe asked, not having anticipated the question.

"It's just... I don't know. Ever since I met you it is all I could think about. Consider this, both our lives have turned sour and I just know that we need a new start. But that can't be here.", Rachel explained.

"I'm not going to disagree with you, if that's what you are thinking, Rachel."

"But?"

"But you know we can't just hop in here and leave. We both wanted to believe that once upon a time, but you gotta admit, we got nothing. We won't last out there as we are."

Rachel knew all too well that Chloe was right. However, this didn't help her feel any better about it. She felt out of control, a feeling she loathed.

"There has got to be a way and I _will_ find it, no matter what it takes."

"You could play the lottery, that would get us out of here.", Chloe stated.

"The lottery is a tax for the stupid, I will not sink to that level of desperation.", Rachel said, recalling what her dad used to say about gambling. She might hate the man, but he was right about that.

"Well, but _someone_ has to win each time, right?"

"True, but unfortunately I know the odds of that. Sorry, but I won't waste what money I have left on a fleeting chance. I'd prefer something that I _know_ will work."

"You never leave anything to chance, do you?"

"Not if I can help it."

The rest of the drive, Rachel kept mulling over what they could possibly do to get them out of Arcadia Bay but came up with nothing feasible.

* * *

At the Madsen residence, they shared dinner with the family, although not in the way one would expect. Instead of sitting at the table with everyone else, Chloe refused to do so with David as she always did these days and instead opted to eat in her room, with Rachel following suit. This was nothing new, but Rachel could tell that this started taking a toll on Joyce, so she decided to talk to her after finishing up her plate. Rachel had just got done rinsing and putting it in the dishwasher when she told Chloe that she would follow her upstairs in a few moments.

"Dinner was awesome, Honey, I'll be in the garage.", David announced, getting up and leaving the room after Joyce had acknowledged what he said. As he left, he gave Rachel a calculating glare, evidently trying to figure out what she was up to. Rachel guessed that offering to clean one's own dishes was suspicious behavior now as if no one in this family ever did anyone any favors anymore. Joyce still sat by the dinner table, seemingly deep in thought.

"Joyce, are you ok?", Rachel asked as she sat down next to her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright, Rachel, thank you for asking.", Joyce replied. Rachel could tell she was in denial about it, however.

"Are you sure? You look concerned."

Joyce let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what to do anymore, Rachel. David and Chloe are at odds at all times now and I simply don't know how much longer I can cope with it. He tells me Chloe needs to grow up and learn discipline, which I agree with, but his way of approaching that problem causes conflict. On the other hand, Chloe just refuses to see reason and won't accept him being a part of the family. What should I do?"

"I am not sure, but maybe in time things will improve."

"You mean if they get used to each other? I cannot see that anymore. It's been over a year and they still size each other up like on day one. Have I failed as a mother?", Joyce asked, getting increasingly more upset and close to tears.

"I don't think you did, Joyce. Chloe is... rough around the edges, but ultimately a great person. She just needs time."

"I am willing to give her time, but sooner or later she must face reality. Time doesn't stop for any of us. She can't keep blaming her father for everything, it isn't fair towards Bill or me, you know? He never meant to get into an accident and leave her like this...", Joyce said with tears rolling down her face.

Rachel wasn't sure how appreciated the gesture would be, but took a chance and laid an arm around Joyce's shoulder for comfort. "It wasn't his fault. I'm sure your husband was a great man. From what I have seen and heard about him, there is no way he would have wanted for any of this to happen."

"I still remember the day, like it was yesterday. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but coming home and telling Chloe and Max the news was the moment it really sat in that he was gone. I will never forget their faces when they heard... and all of that only because I didn't feel like taking the bus home... it's all my fault!", Joyce said in between sobs.

Rachel continued to hold on to her. "It was not your fault that a truck driver decided to ignore the law, Joyce.", she said calmingly.

Suddenly, Joyce got up and grabbed a family photo album from a shelf. From the looks of it, she was looking for a particular picture as she went through the pages with determination, laying the opened album in front of Rachel for her to see. She had been shown some of these pages before, but this photo was new to her.

"This was the day.", Joyce said, pointing at a picture from several years ago that showed both Chloe and Max in it as young teens. "This was the last photo Bill ever took with that silly camera of his. He loved old cameras, saying the digital ones lacked something he couldn't put his finger on. This was only hours before the accident.", Joyce explained. In the picture, the two girls looked happy and full of joy, unknowing of the event that was about to happen at the time. "I have never seen Chloe this happy again since, not on her birthdays, not for Christmas, just never again. Bill was gone and shortly after that Max had left for Seattle, never to be heard from again.", Joyce lamented.

"I'm so sorry.", Rachel said. Without thinking about it, she got up and out of her chair and gave Joyce a big hug. She was almost as surprised about it as Joyce was, who reciprocated it in kind after a moment. To Rachel, the experience felt bizarre. They held on to each other like mother and daughter. To Rachel, it felt more honest and kind than any hug Rose had ever given her. She couldn't stop herself from tearing up as well now.

"God bless you, Sweetheart.", Joyce said, who sounded a bit happier and relieved.

"I swear that Chloe's happiness will always be the most important thing to me... always.", Rachel replied.

"Thank you, Rachel. For everything you do for her."

"Of course. I will be going upstairs unless you need anything else?"

"I'm feeling better, so go on ahead. Thanks for listening."

"Always, Joyce.", Rachel said with a smile before heading upstairs and going into Chloe's room.

* * *

"Dude, are you ok? Your eyes are red!", Chloe asked upon seeing her entering.

"I'm ok, I just had an emotional moment is all. Don't worry about it.", Rachel responded.

"I know a good way to distract ourselves.", Chloe said, before grabbing a CD off a shelf and putting into her stereo system. "You're gonna love these guys!", she said. They commenced listening to punk rock, which as Chloe revealed, was the band "Rise Against".

Rachel liked what she heard. "This is good stuff!", she shouted over the loud music.

"TURN DOWN THAT DAMN PUNK SHIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU?!", an even louder voice yelled from downstairs. David was already back in the house.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you can't even listen to music in peace in this fucking dump!", Chloe exclaimed while turning down the volume. "I swear if he calls this 'punk shit' one more time, I'm gonna stick a rake up his ass!"

"With or without lube?", Rachel asked with a wink.

"For him? None! And I will pick an _extra_ rusty one!"

They continued to listen at a much lower volume. Rachel knew Chloe preferred her music loud and so did she. But at least it was better than nothing. Laying on the bed, Rachel was thinking about the situation with Sam and wondered just what might have happened to her. It was at this time, that she decided to check out her loot from earlier.

"Chloe? Would you mind passing your laptop to me?", she asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you need it for?"

"You wanted to know what I've been up to, so here it is.", she said, pulling out the USB drive from her jeans pocket.

"That isn't going to fry my computer, will it?"

Rachel gave a disapproving glance. "You seriously think I'd do that to you?"

"Nah, I'm not. Here you go.", Chloe said, handing Rachel the laptop with Chloe sitting down next to her.

Rachel plugged the drive in and it connected without a problem. Inside, the screen showed her the contents of the drive and she started going through them, starting with the files on Sam.

"Oh my God...", she uttered as she realized what she was looking at.

"What is it?!", Chloe asked.

"This is bad! Apparently, Sam came home in the middle of the night and then her parents called 911. According to this, she was rushed to the hospital where they diagnosed her as having been drugged. She is currently out of state and at a rehab facility, having displayed extreme paranoia and anxiety.", Rachel summarized.

"Damn, that sucks."

"Sam didn't deserve that."

"No disagreement there. How do you think that happened?"

"I have no idea. Sam never talked much about her after-school activities. Why her?"

"Who knows why? And who is to say that this happened outside of Blackwell?", Chloe pointed out.

Rachel glanced at her, hoping that her partner was wrong about this. "I know what to do.", she replied.


	18. Prudence

Rachel walked up to the door of Frank's RV. It was parked at the beach, just like before. The evening breeze felt nice and the distant noise of the waves would have been pleasant for her to hear if it weren't for the seriousness of her visit. To her, Frank was the best possible place to start looking for answers regarding Sam's incident. It was a shot in the dark, but it was better than nothing. She proceeded to knock on the door and just like before, was greeted by the barking sound of Pompidou. The door swung open, with Frank seemingly surprised to see her.

"Back so soon, are we? I didn't think you would come back.", he said.

"Life is full of surprises, I suppose. May I come in?", Rachel asked.

"You caught me at a good time, so yeah, come on in."

She entered and found the place to be in better shape than last time. If she hadn't known any better, she would have assumed Frank did this just in case she'd come back. A flattering thought for sure, albeit an unlikely scenario, so she thought. Pompidou had laid down next to Frank's feet after he settled down from his excitement.

"How's Chloe?", Frank asked.

"She has recovered, thankfully."

"So why did _you_ come? Are you her errand girl now?"

"Me? No. Chloe can take care of herself now when it comes to that. I am here for personal business.", she stated.

"And what kind of 'personal business' are we talking about here?"

"I need info regarding someone.", Rachel said, sitting down on the RV's passenger seat.

"Info? I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I don't just share my client's identities with others. I might just be a dealer, but I do believe in client-to-provider confidentiality.", Frank said while sitting down by his computer desk and opening himself a can of beer.

Rachel figured that this wouldn't be easy, but tried not to be deterred. "I know their name, I just need to know if they were a client of yours, that's all."

" _Were_ a client? Who are you talking about?"

"Samantha Myers. She goes to Blackwell."

"And why do you care?"

"Because she disappeared and something about it rubs me the wrong way, like _completely_ the wrong way. I need to know if you know anything about her."

"I have no idea who this is, never heard the name before. What happened?"

"She got drugged, among other possible things and stopped showing up for school. I was hoping you'd know anything about this given your... 'clientele'. It happened last weekend, on Friday night."

Frank took a sip from his beer and seemed to think about it for a moment. "Nah, I had plenty of clients that night, like I usually do. I don't remember anything out of the ordinary about any of them on top of my head.", he stated plainly.

"How can you care so little?"

"Why should I not? What people do with the stuff they get from me ain't my business, merely selling it _is_. Does the founder of Ford question his life's choices every time someone gets run over by a car he had built?"

"Probably not..."

"Exactly. Listen, I'm sorry this happened and no, it doesn't make me happy knowing my inventory is being used to cause harm. But at the end of the day, that's not my decision. I offer and sell, nothing more, nothing less. Although... wait a minute...", he said suddenly, thinking something over from the looks of it. "I did sell a lot more than usual this time, to someone in particular now that I'm thinking about it. Of course, I'm not at liberty to say who."

"If this is Nathan you are referring to, that's nothing new. He's probably buying in bulk for the upcoming Vortex Club party."

"He did mention a party, yes. That must have been it."

"So... you really have no clue?"

"Look, Rachel, sometimes shitty things happen to people and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm not saying that I'm not having sympathy for you, I do, but you seem to be in over your head on this one."

"Maybe I am. I just can't shake this dread you know? I have no idea why I'm feeling this way. Something is telling me that I need to find out what happened."

"That's up to the cops and for Samantha to tell them, not to you. I know how they work, if they got a clue, they are already working on it."

"Sounds almost like a compliment coming from you."

"Look, they and I play our games of cat and mouse. Over time I learned a lot about how they operate and how to avoid them. Isn't your dad the DA anyway? Maybe he knows something."

"There is no way in hell I will ever talk to him again!", Rachel said coldly.

"Family trouble I take it?"

"You could say that. It is a long and tragic story, all things considered."

"I've got time if you are willing to share it."

Rachel wasn't in a hurry to leave and deemed Frank a trustworthy individual at this point. She went ahead and told him about the lie she was forced to live, the feelings of betrayal and anger that came after she found out everything else that happened since.

"Damn... that sucks.", Frank said after she had finished telling him about the last time she had seen her father. "This explains a great deal. No wonder you were so interested in this Sera person when we first met. She really is your mom, huh?"

"Yes, she is. I have only seen her once since, but we stay in touch. I can't say the same about the rest of my so-called 'family' though."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"None that I'm aware of... so far..."

Frank gave her a questioning look in response.

"Hey, you can never know with my fucked-up upbringing at this point."

"I suppose. But trust me, I know what it's like being a loner. Better than you know. But again, I'm sorry I can't help you with your friend."

Rachel felt defeated inside. The mystery surrounding Sam may be a lost cause after all. At least she can say that she tried. Perhaps she should focus more on herself at this point and just let the matter be for now, lest some revelation was to come her way somehow. This, however, didn't mean that she liked having to give up. "Damn it!", she exclaimed in frustration after her contemplation and hit the cushioned seat she was sitting on with her fist.

"You don't deal well with things not going your way, do you? Sorry to be so brazen, but I can't help but notice.", Frank remarked.

She sighed deeply in response. "Yeah, that sounds about right.", she said, arms crossed. A moment of silence commenced and Rachel thought about her situation again. There had to be something she could do about it, some way to get her out of this accursed town that she had been longing to leave behind for ages now.

"I'm sure you will find closure sooner or later. Sometimes, the answers are right in front of us and we don't even notice. Life is weird like that at times.", Frank said, who gulped down the last drops of his beer followed by a burp.

At that moment, something clicked in Rachel's mind and an idea was born. An idea so risky and dangerous that she should have felt concern, but she didn't, at least not nearly much as she should have. She knew what to do now, but in order to achieve her goal, she would need to play her cards just right.

"Say, Frank, since Drew was attacked by Damon, who has been running your stuff?"

He seemed surprised at the sudden question. "Truth be told, not a whole lot of people, not that I could tell you who they were. It is true that with Drew having backed out of the deal that things haven't exactly gotten any easier, that much I can tell you."

"I can imagine, plus you did say that you wish you could sell directly on campus, right?"

"Yeah, of course, but I already told you that, but they know my face too well and not a whole lot of people have had the balls to do it for me so far. It is a huge risk to... wait... what are you getting at?", he asked with a hint of confusion upon realizing what she might have been implicating.

"I have a 'business proposal', you could say."

"No, no way. You?! You want to be my mule?!", he exclaimed in disbelief.

"You underestimate me, my friend. I know my way around campus and I know the security inside out. I have slipped contraband through before. It is almost too easy once you know what to look out for."

"But you never brought something that would get you thrown in jail if they caught you with it, right?"

"Perhaps, but my offer is not without reason. Besides, what have you got to lose?"

"Me? Nothing besides what you carry on you if agree to this if you can keep quiet about who you got your 'contraband' from."

"I'm no snitch, dude. Plus I'm the last person anyone would suspect."

"You don't seem like it and fair point. Ok, let's say I agree to this. How much do you want as your cut?"

Rachel wasn't expecting to be asked that. She figured he would have insisted on a pre-set percentage instead. She wondered for a split-second if this was some kind of test and decided to play it safe for now. "I want 30 percent."

"30? Not an unreasonable request, most ask for something ridiculous like 40 or more right away." Frank stated, seemingly thinking over how to respond.

"So what do you say? Partners?", Rachel asked, with a hand reached out to Frank. She hoped her methods worked in her favor on this one. Her heart was beating at a quick pace.

Frank glanced back and forth between her hand and face and eventually made up his mind. "Truth be told, I was gonna insist on 25, but you know what? You got a deal.", he said and shook her hand. His grip felt firm, but not uncomfortable.

"So, when can I expect my first 'assignment'?", Rachel asked.

"I will text you. Expect it soon. It will be an easy one for now, but if you are half-as-good as you claim to be, then Blackwell's grounds will be your turf shortly after. But you knew that already going into this, so that should be no surprise to you."

"Certainly."

"Also... you _do_ understand that if your dad gets as much as a whiff of this that we officially don't know each other, right?", Frank stated in a dead-serious tone.

"Of course. Not that I intend to let him know. He'd probably assume that I have gone off the deep-end without him and his 'guidance' or whatever."

"Well, in that case, I will contact you soon and then we will see what you are made of.", he said.

With that, she bade him farewell and meant to return to Chloe when she noticed that she had left her a message only a few minutes ago. It read:

 _"Dude, don't come back tonight. David is yelling up a storm and we just had a major fucking fight here. I don't want you to get caught up in this shit too. I guess a girl can't even listen to her music anymore without becoming a priority target for Corporal Dumbass over here. Let me know how things went and what you found when you can. I need to be alone for a bit, so don't be mad if I don't respond for a while. Love you."_

"Goddamnit, David!", Rachel fumed. This man's attitude was starting to become seriously worrying. He had been on her shitlist since she had met Chloe, but he's been steadily working his way up to the top of it. Where was this madness going to end? She pondered about Chloe's situation for a while longer until she had made it to her dorm room, having forgotten about sending a response. Her mind was too distracted and off-focus at this time.

* * *

Once there, she fell onto the bed and contemplated her situation. She was about to get involved with illicit drugs, the very thing that brought on Sera's downfall. A part of her felt guilty while another reminded her that her options were limited. What else was there to do? It was the fastest way to scrape some money together and with things going the way they have been at the Price's place, she couldn't bear to see Chloe deal with that for much longer. It had to be done, there was no other way that she could see. She kept telling herself this over and over and she could internally hear her father's voice condemning her already. Was she throwing all caution into the wind? Yes. Did she feel bad about it? Yes. Was this an insane idea with no alternative? She hoped so. "You are doing the right thing, calm the fuck down.", she said out loud to herself. It was easier said than done. She felt a degree of anxiety that she hadn't felt since she first had stepped on to a stage as a child in school. That was a fear she learned to quickly get over, nonetheless, it was frightening back then. This, however, was life itself and not a harmless school play. She weighed her options once more, considering to continue living in Arcadia Bay in misery or moving away with Chloe to Los Angeles. They'd be far away from Rachel's family as well as David if she succeeded. In the end, it was an easy call to make.


	19. Unsent Letters IV

_MAX!_

 _Goddamnit, Max, why are you never around?_

 _I know, a rhetorical question at this point. I'm just having another one of those "I-wish-you-were-here" kind of moments. Rachel had taken off to do who-knows-what about this whole Sam thing when I tried to relax with some music. I knew how much Stepfucker hates it, so I tried keeping it down (I swear I did!)._

 _But guess fucking what? It was STILL too loud for him! He came barging in and straight-up pulled the cord out of the power outlet! When I protested we ended up yelling at each other for like 5 minutes straight. Joyce had to come in and play mediator, but by then I was livid already and not in the mood to be patronized. David stomped off like a huffy three-year-old who didn't get his way at the candy store and I haven't left my room since other than for when I had to. What a glorious idea this marriage of them was!_

 _But yeah, Rachel has gone off to somewhere she wouldn't tell after having dug through Blackwell's x-files to find out about Sam. I haven't seen her this determined ever since the time she and I set out to find Sera back when we met. I just hope that she doesn't get herself stabbed again or something, because I still have nightmares of when that Damon fucker had sliced her arm open. Every time I get to experience how I froze like an idiot and I get to hear her scream. I admit, sometimes I wonder if she ever held that against me. Rachel isn't known as the forgiving type and while she said that all I did was saving her life, I can't help but feel guilty to this day. I just got done texting her about the David meltdown before I started writing to you and she has yet to respond. She's probably asleep already or something._

 _I hope I get to do something with her soon. Since our anniversary we hadn't really had a chance to enjoy each others company a whole lot and I am starting to miss it. I am toying with an idea though and hope she'll like it. It all depends on how much she's into dragons. It should make for a nice distraction for sure._

 _I just want us to bail as soon as possible, but that crazy-ass idea she once had is simply nuts. There's just not enough money between the two of us and I don't see how I could change that. I barely find the strength to get out of bed in the morning anymore, to be honest with you. If this shit with David gets any worse, then I don't know what I'm gonna do. I got nowhere to go, Max. You know that the rest of my family lives so far away from here and they'd take one look at me in my current outfit and ask what the hell was wrong with me. I'm not even sure Nana would understand me, or anyone for that matter. I used to have such ambitions, like becoming a scientist, winning Nobel prizes and wowing the world. How easily such fragile dreams fall apart when crashing into the brick wall that is reality. I can only hope Rachel can find it in her heart to forgive me for being what I am._

 _I better stop before I end up writing any more disturbing shit. Here's hoping Rachel is ok and that you are doing better than me, wherever you are._

 _Chloe, the worrywart_


	20. Tattoo

Rachel and Chloe had gotten themselves tattoos and were hanging out at the junkyard, relaxing on top of Chloe's beat-up truck. The sun was out and they were enjoying themselves, admiring each other's works of art.

"Well, I must say I love it!", Chloe exclaimed.

"Truly?", Rachel asked.

"Dude, I'm so glad I had this idea. That dragon tattoo looks sexy."

"Oh, really? I still think your butterfly across your arm looks better.", Rachel stated, trying to reach for Chloe's upper arm.

"First of all, you are full of shit and second of all don't touch! I'm still hella sore!"

"Aw, how bad can it possibly be?"

Once more Rachel tried to reach for it, as she had done once before already, only for Chloe to swat her hand away. "I said don't touch!"

"You are asking the impossible!"

"Heard that one more often than I care to admit..."

"But hey, between my dragon and your butterfly, I'd say we are tied."

"Fair enough. Thanks for helping me out with that, I was a little short on dough back there. Glad you like them though."

"Of course, Chloe. You remembered my wish for a tattoo, how could I not help? I mean it's not on my arm where I thought about getting one before, but I think this is just as good.", Rachel said, taking in all the intricate details of her fiery tattoo. It was at this moment that she wondered about something. "So, I gotta ask, why a dragon for me? Why did you suggest that of all things? I wasn't in any way against it, I'm just curious.", Rachel inquired.

In response, Chloe placed her hand on Rachel's bare leg, stroking the spot in question. "Because it suits you. Dragons are badass and I wish they were real... well probably until one of them would try to roast me that is."

"Huh... and here I thought it was because of that fire I caused."

Chloe seemed momentarily stunned hearing this. "Wow... I hadn't even thought about that when I came up with the idea. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. It is safe to say that I left a mark on the town, just not in a way that I intended."

"No shit. Oh, and also, there was this one time I was speaking to Samuel."

"The janitor?", Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he said you were a 'dragon made of diamonds'. For some reason, that stuck with me."

"Are you serious? What?!", Rachel said under a giggle.

"Totally! I'm telling you he's got a hard-on for you."

"As does probably half the school, not to brag or anything.", Rachel mused with a confident smile.

"I wanna call you self-absorbed and vain, but the problem is that you are most likely right. Not that I would know for sure, I haven't been in that place in over a year."

Rachel tilted her head in curiosity. "Do you miss it? Like at all?"

"Not a bit, no regrets whatsoever either. You have no idea how good it felt to vent myself on Wells and then just bust outta there. I've been longing for that since day one."

"You took the heat for me back then, that was brave considering you knew almost nothing about me yet. It's still baffling to me at times, you know? I mean... you sacrificed your scholarship for me for fuck's sake!"

"Rachel, me getting kicked out was a matter of _when_ not _if_. Sooner or later I would have fucked up something else and that would have been it and we both know this. At least with how things have happened, I saved your performance and I don't think I need to remind you of how awesome that turned out. Like I said, no regrets here."

"'Hella awesome' I'd say. It really was a magical play."

"Can't argue with that. That was a crazy-ass day. Just for the love of everything, don't make me do something like that again!"

"As you wish.", Rachel replied, before mentally going back to the time after she and Chloe had just walked off the stage after the play. "I remember that night fondly... well most of it anyway.", she said. Everything was going perfectly until the fight with her dad and his revelation about Sera. She remembered the pain of realizing that her life had been a lie, but also remembered how Chloe never strayed from her side during any of it. "Thank you, Chloe.", she said, holding back tears and embracing her.

"Whoa, where is this coming from?!", Chloe exclaimed in surprise at the sudden hug.

"Doesn't matter, just hold me, please."

"Ok, I gotcha.", Chloe ended up saying and reciprocated the hug, even if somewhat awkwardly at first.

Rachel really wanted to explain to her what she felt, but she failed to think of any words that would do her feelings justice. Besides, she learned by now that Chloe wasn't one for emotional moments. Why exactly this was, she never really found out. She believed that it may have been due to Chloe's own insecurity and inner confusion. In the end, she accepted this as the most likely explanation. Being so close to Chloe, Rachel couldn't resist going for a kiss after letting go again, which caught her partner off guard once more. Before she realized what had come over her, Rachel had pushed Chloe down and on her back and proceeded to vigorously kiss her the 'French way', as she liked to put it and pulled at her tank top in an attempt to pull it off.

"Dude, what if someone sees us?!", Chloe uttered in a slight panic.

Rachel could have cared less about this at the time. "No one hardly ever comes here anymore, Price. Let's enjoy this.", she replied, after which she took off her red t-shirt, dropping it in the truck bed. Then, she ended up sitting faced away from Chloe, wanting to entice her with an exposed back and the strap of her bra.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?", Chloe said with anticipation.

"I'm not moving, so take that as you will.", Rachel responded seductively. A moment later, she could feel Chloe's hands on her back, rubbing it gently. She was taking her time with this, which was unexpected. "Usually you can't wait to unsnap that thing, how come you are so patient today?"

"Is there something wrong with that?", Chloe asked, while gently caressing the smooth surface of Rachel's back and shoulders, apparently going for a slower approach than usual.

"Not in the slightest.", Rachel answered with her head turned back towards her partner and pulling her in for yet another kiss that was reciprocated in kind. It was at this moment, that Rachel's phone started ringing. The noise was somewhat faint, causing her to realize that she had left it inside the vehicle. "Oh come on!", she uttered. "I better get this."

"As you wish.", Chloe said with a clear sign of disappointment in her voice.

Rachel felt sorry for her, but this could be an important call for all she knew. She always made a habit of answering her calls immediately, provided of course she didn't forget to keep her phone on her. She grabbed it out of the truck cabin and checked. The number on the display was Frank's. She could tell, as Chloe had shared his number with her some time ago from when she was sick and Rachel and to deal with Frank instead. She picked up her phone without hesitation and with a slight anxiety rush, closed the doors so that Chloe couldn't overhear her conversation and answered it. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Frank, where have you been?", he said rather annoyed.

"Junkyard, why?"

"I texted you like 20 minutes ago."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't have my phone on me."

"I suggest you make it a habit to keep it with you from now on."

"I'm sorry, ok? Is this about our deal?"

"Indeed it is. I got your first delivery for you. Just one client for now. In the future, I will have you chain-link multiple deliveries together at times, so consider this a warmup. You still in?"

"You bet. What do you need me to do?"

"Swing by me at the place I mentioned in my text from earlier. There, I will hand you the goods and you can take off when the time comes."

"Sounds straightforward enough. Who will I be looking for?"

"You will be told when you get here, no worries."

"Alright. I will get underway. See you soon."

"See ya."

She hung up and faced her next problem: telling Chloe that she had to leave. At this point, Rachel preferred it if her partner wasn't aware of her deal with Frank. What good would come of that? Besides, the fewer people knew, the less likely she could be found out about. She didn't like the idea of keeping her mouth shut, but at the same time knew this was for the best. No one who didn't have to could know, that's just how it had to be. She was about to tuck her phone away when she noticed a voicemail waiting for her. Not willing to keep Chloe waiting, she decided to ignore it for now, figuring it was most likely from Frank anyway. After sticking her phone into her pocket, she briefly rejoined Chloe on the truck roof.

"What was that about?", Chloe asked, looking somewhat curious.

"I'm sorry, I gotta bail on outta here, Price.", Rachel replied with her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I see. Well, if I learned anything about you in all in this time it's that you are always busy... and unpredictable."

"You could say that. Mind if I call you later? I'll make it up to you by staying at your place tonight."

"Sure. I got nothing going on at home, as usual. So yeah, feel free."

"Sweet! Thanks, Price.", she said, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"For what?"

"For a lovely afternoon and being understanding."

"You are welcome. Do you need a lift?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll catch the bus.", Rachel called out as she had started walking away from the junkyard, giving Chloe a wave on the way out.

* * *

After a bit of a hike, during which she noticed the clouds gathering up above and blocking out the sun, she found a bus stop and got on, eventually arriving at the spot Frank had parked his RV, , which turned out to be a lonely backstreet in the middle of Arcadia Bay. With a quick-beating heart, she knocked on its door. Frank answered almost immediately.

"Good, you made it. Get in.", he said, letting her inside. "I got your stuff right here.", he said, handing her a small clear plastic bag.

She took it even if somewhat reluctantly at first.

"You aren't getting cold feet on me, are you?", he asked.

"No, I'm not. Now, who do you want me to take this to?", she asked, trying to hide her anxiety.

"His codename is 'Jack Russel'. Meet them at the back of the Two Whales and make sure no one sees you. Once you got the money in hand, let me know so that we can discuss a drop-off. You'll be getting your cut at that time."

"Why the Two Whales? Isn't that a bit... public for this?"

"I realize that, but I chose it by design."

"Let me guess... it's a test."

"Indeed it's a test. If you want to sell for me at Blackwell, you gotta be able to keep your calm in a place that could instantly get you caught if you make the slightest mistake. If you can't handle a restaurant, how am I expected to believe you could handle the campus where there's security watching you?"

"You make a good point. I'm guessing this 'Jack Russel' knows I'm coming?"

"They do. He'll be wearing a blue hat and a brown leather vest and should be waiting near the place until you arrive on the scene."

"Gotcha, anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Sounds easy enough, right?"

"Easy enough.", Rachel said in agreement before leaving the RV again.

"Oh and if they don't pay up, tell them that I don't tolerate late pay any more! I already make enough exceptions as it is if you know what I mean. No money, no dope.", Frank called out as Rachel had already gone outside and was about to close the door behind her.

"Understood. I'll text you.", she replied before taking off. She stuffed the bag into her pocket and tried to calmly walk back to the bus stop. Why was she so nervous? She had done riskier things in the past without batting an eye, so why was this so hard on her? Was it because of what James had said all that time ago? About how drugs destroyed their family? Personally, she felt no desire to take whatever it was that Frank handed to sell. The bag was unmarked and could contain who-knows-what. Only a fool would take something without knowing what it was. Besides, knowing Sera's history, Rachel had no intentions of following in her footsteps. The last thing she wanted was to prove her "father" right. At the bus stop, she waited alone. It would appear that not a whole lot of folks were out at this time, which she welcomed. The fewer people saw her the less was the chance was of being caught.

* * *

By the time she had arrived at her destination, the sky had darkened even more and it had started to rain heavily. Knowing her contact was supposed to be met outside, she was forced to be exposed to the downpour which quickly soaked her clothes. Wearing nothing but a simple red shirt and jeans hotpants, she could feel getting drenched all over. She used what little cover the outside of the diner provided and remained to wait. Hopefully, the water didn't present a problem for her "goods". After waiting ten minutes past the agreed rendezvous time, Rachel had almost given up on the deal, wondering if Frank had deliberately set her up to fail. Then suddenly, she noticed a man walk up to the diner. It took her a moment to recognize him and she freaked out briefly internally. What was this guy doing here?

Skip Matthews had arrived and looked around nervously. "Rachel?! I wasn't expecting to see you here.", he said. She could tell that he was panicking a bit for some reason.

"I am waiting for someone."

"Oh, what a funny coincidence, so am I.", he replied.

While Skip was no longer working for Blackwell security, him knowing about her deal was not something she was comfortable with. If _he_ was her client however, then she had no choice but to go through with it and hope that he wouldn't blab. If he did, then she could be spending the night in jail. His clothes didn't quite match Frank's description of her client, as Skip was wearing a dark-green raincoat and no visible hat. Not sure what to do, she decided to stay calm and think about how to get out of this. This led to the two of them standing near one another rather awkwardly in the rain until she had come up with a solution.

"Do you like dog breeds, Skip?", she asked while trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Dogs? I guess so, yeah. Why?", Skip responded somewhat confused and surprised.

"I just so happen to be particularly fond of the _Jack Russel_ terrier."

"Cool, I like those too...", he said, before pausing. "Wait... _you_?! He sent _you_?!"

It was as she had thought, Skip was her client! "Yes, it's me. Now, let's head into the alley over there where no one can see us.", she said, motioning to the back of the diner.

He followed her. "I never would have imagined you'd do this stuff.", he admitted.

"This girl is full of surprises. Now, you owe me... 40 dollars exactly.", Rachel stated, presenting the bag she brought after making sure no one else was around.

"40. Ok, here you go. Sorry I was running late.", Skip said, handing her two 20 dollar bills.

Rachel made sure to put them away before they would get soaked in the rain. "Needless to say, no one can know this, got it?", she said, giving Skip an intent glare. She could be rather intimidating if she wanted to be.

"No, of course not. I guess you have your reasons for working for him.", he said, taking the bag and inspecting its contents. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way, I didn't know you were still in town, Skip. I thought you and your band wanted to hit it big?"

"It's going, but it's going slow. One day though, one day. You will see... or hear, rather."

"Well, either way, it's been a pleasure doing business with you.", Rachel said before immediately leaving the scene and moving on. There was no need to linger.

* * *

Walking to the bus stop right next to the diner, she started texting Frank, informing him of her successful "transaction".

 _"I just dealt with "Jack Russel" and got the money in hand, 40 dollars. His clothes didn't match what you described and he didn't look like he was expecting me either. WTF?!"_

She promptly got an answer.

 _Just a little curveball to see if you can handle unforeseen circumstances. With this work, you never know what to expect, trust me. You handled yourself well. Let me know when you can drop off the money."_

Rachel meant to respond but got interrupted when she was suddenly approached by someone else. "Oh, hey Rachel! Do you need a ride? It's dreadful out here, you shouldn't have to wait for the bus in this awful rain.", she heard them say.

Joyce had come outside and stood there with an umbrella in hand. Apparently, it was shift change at the Two Whales.

"Sure, that would be great actually.", she responded. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and plus, it appeared a little less suspicious if she took her offer. Since Rachel had nothing implicating on her person anymore, she felt confident about this.

"That's a nice tattoo by the way.", Joyce remarked as they were about to get into the car. It would appear that David let Joyce borrow his vehicle to get to work, a blue muscle car.

Rachel remembered Chloe telling her about this thing. It was in remarkably good condition and even in this gloomy rain, it managed to sparkle. Evidently, it was treated with more love and respect than David's own family these days based on her observation. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it.", she eventually responded.

"I figured you'd be getting one too after Chloe told me about hers. Well, if it makes her happy then it's all good with me.", Joyce said while turning the engine on that roared to life.

Rachel pulled her phone out and acknowledged Frank's last message. At this time, she remembered the voicemail that she hadn't checked yet and decided to listen to it. She lowered the volume a little and pressed the phone to her ear. As it turned out, the call wasn't from Frank as she had initially assumed. It took her only a couple of seconds to realize who it was that she was listening to.

"Hello, Ms. Amber. I guess I must have missed you there, but I did want to let you know that I would like to offer you something. I am currently looking for someone to help me with a new project and I thought of you. I realize you are busy with school, as you should be, but I was hoping we could come to some sort of arrangement. If you permit it, I would like to conduct some photography work with you. As I'm sure you understand, this isn't something that I offer to just anyone, so please let me know if you are interested as soon as you can so that we can discuss the details. Have a nice day!"


	21. Unreceived Letters

Letter 1

 _C._

 _How could I possibly explain myself to you? Does it make me feel better to write this instead of just telling you? Maybe. I can only imagine the utter inferno I'd be in if you found out._

 _Well, where do I begin?_

 _I hooked up with someone rather out of the ordinary. He isn't like most people and if I told you who it was or why him, you wouldn't believe me anyway. Truth is, I did this for us, even if it might not seem like it. It doesn't help that he's a total dreamboat and knows how to treat you right._

 _Actually, fuck it, there's no way you'd understand..._

(the letter was torn and burnt)

* * *

Letter 2 (one day later)

 _C._

 _Ok, let's try this again as I can't bring myself to tell you about this face to face. I met someone. Someone great and extraordinary. I think he could be our ticket out of here if I can play my cards right. You'd probably be all too happy hearing this until I tell you that I had to_ _hook up with him to gain his trust..._

(Letter was torn beyond recognition)

* * *

Letter 3 (one week later)

 _C._

 _You were probably wondering what I've been up to as of late, seeing how I don't spend as much time as your place as I used to until recently. I have gained the trust of someone important, someone with influence and money. I admit that he's dashing good looking too. I'd rather not tell you who it is at this point (trust me, it's for the better!)._

 _I've had to do things to get this far. Things that I know you wouldn't approve of. I can only hope that our eventual escape from here will make up for this._

 _Nope, I can still can't do this... FUCK!_

(Letter destroyed)

* * *

Letter 4 (two days later)

 _C._

 _You can tell how much I want you to read this letter since I've been dragging my ass to give it to you. Maybe I just want you to find it when I'm not around so we never have to talk about it. And I don't want you to hate me. Where to start?_

 _I met somebody recently who's so different from the lame Vortex Club snobs. I know you'll have a meltdown when I tell you and think he's gross, but I swear he's wise and unconventional. Kind of scary, not in a "bad boy" way. He's just experienced some serious shit. Yes, I'm kinda obsessed. I won't blame you for freaking._

 _Maybe I know you're right and this just has to be my secret._

 _I hate not sharing this with you except I know you'd give me that stink eye and grill me for every stupid detail. If I even told that last night we hooked up near campus (...)_

(rest of the letter was erased before the letter was crumpled up and thrown into a trash can)

* * *

Letter 5 (two weeks later)

 _C._

 _Secrets... I hate secrets. And you know what I hate even more? Having a secret from you. You, who trusted me with her life and vice versa. Where am I going with this?_ _Fuck if I knew, maybe I should just give u(...)_

(Letter burnt)

* * *

Letter 6 (one month later)

 _C._

 _I meant to get around to writing this sooner if I can even make myself finish this. I have fucked up. I thought I was doing something smart to help us, but I was wrong!_

 _Long story short: I met this awesome guy who I thought could get us out of here somehow. I meant to win his trust and get on his good side. For the last several weeks, that's what it seemed like. I had this guy right where I wanted him as I got him to eat right out of my hand... or so it seemed._

 _This morning I was told that I was "not what he was looking for". What the fuck?! I have spent weeks and months trying to butter this guy up for nothing! He threw me out like a used condom! One day I tell him all about my dream of LA and the next I'm back to square one!_

 _He promised me that he won't tell anyone about what happened. No surprise there, he can't afford that sort of PR._

 _So that's it, my big secret is out! I tried to be smart and got my ass handed to me for it. Maybe knowing this fact will make it a little easier for you to take this news. I just gotta get myself to finally hand this to you. I will just keep it in my locker until the time is right._

 _I'm not sure what I'm gonna do now. I won't be going to Blackwell forever... and I'm not sure what's gonna happen then. I see you rotting away in that place and wish nothing more than to tell you that we can leave right here and right now. But that can't happen yet. I gotta come up with something and fast. I let's hope I can figure something out._

 _Feel free to hate me if you must, but I promise I meant well. I realize there's little I can say that will make this any easier for you._

 _\- RA -_

 _(Letter was stolen from locker)_


	22. Desperation

It has been several months since Rachel had gotten in business with Frank. It was now March 2013 and Rachel wasn't far from her graduation that would take place next year. Her life had become an utter mess and she had to try hard to save face around Chloe these days, who remained unaware of her dealings. This morning, Rachel awoke in Frank's RV. From the look of things, Frank himself was already up and going over his logbook by his laptop. Rachel had scored big lately. So big in fact, that soon she could just take Chloe and disappear. Frank himself would be none the wiser and they both could just leave it all behind as they had always intended. It all came down to her nailing it with a few more deliveries and the next Vortex Club party that Nathan was planning on. She even pretended to have been sick to get more time to work her clients outside of the campus, which caused her to miss classes. She kept telling herself that it would all be worth it in the end.

But until then, Rachel had to play her part. After failing to impress Jefferson, Frank was her only way of securing the funds necessary to leave. Being his "girlfriend" paid off big-time as he paid her royally now, making half of everything she sold. That was the perk that came with this false commitment. Even though she got caught red-handed by David Madsen of all people, the only time that she had ever slipped up. Frank still entrusted her fully to do her job despite as she covered for him and never snitched her dealer's identity. Her father immediately had the incident covered up as to not risk his reputation and she had since not heard a word from him or Rose. As a result, not even Principal Wells got to know everything about her business that she was running right under his nose and on his school grounds as he wasn't fully buying into David's report. A part of her felt remorse for leading Frank on, but at the same time, she knew that it was all she had in terms of options. Life had become a stage and she was playing the false lover, with her acting talent supplying her with the necessary discipline to maintain her ruse. Frank wasn't even that bad of a partner, another factor that made this a challenging thing to pull off. He wasn't a totally bad man, despite his occasional outbursts and a past connection to Damon Merrick.

Getting up and dressed, she saw that Frank kept a letter on his desk that she had written to him weeks ago. Back then, she had lashed out at him in anger because they ended up talking about family and almost blew her cover. But she would not allow her mental state to affect her course of action though. No matter how angry Rachel was with the world and her father, that could not be allowed to risk ruin her chance at the only way out of this town. A fake love letter for a fake relationship was the result. The truth was, Rachel could have written millions of letters and none would properly convey the way she felt. She tried telling Chloe about her prior actions via another letter before but it ended up being stolen from her locker and she could never bring herself to write yet another. She just didn't have the strength for it. Rachel never found out who it was that took it, but she had made sure to request a new locker combination to prevent that from happening again. Slowly she made her way over to Frank and Pompidou, who was lying near his feet. Time to get to work.

"Good morning.", he said with an aggravated tone.

"Hey. What's up?", she asked in return, resting herself on his shoulder.

"Ugh, the damn engine in my RV is busted. Fucking thing started blowing smoke when I tried starting it earlier. Gonna have to get it towed some time today. Just fantastic. I'm not exactly in a position to afford it."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed anything when I drove yesterday."

"Not your fault. You seemed to have a whale of a time at least. But now it had to go and die on me.", he said, before handing her a piece of paper.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, today's client list. I got a bunch of them for you. Should keep you busy while I deal with this thing.", he said. All clients on the list were on Blackwell campus this time.

For Rachel, there was hardly ever such thing as a day off at this point. It was bad enough that she didn't get to see Chloe as much but between her "work" and school, she barely had a moment to herself anymore. On the other hand, these clients should net her a decent profit, provided they all turned up and paid. "I'm on it. When do you want me to go?", she asked.

"Any time, but you might wanna go soon. I've seen the police patrol more often in the afternoon these days, so you might wanna beat them to the punch. Early bird gets the worm and we need the money.", Frank stated.

"Yeah, because I _really_ enjoyed spending a night in a jail cell once already.", she replied sarcastically, remembering her night in that cold and empty little space. After quickly stuffing some food down and getting herself ready, Rachel was about to take off to work her client list down.

"Are you coming back tonight?", Frank asked her with an expectant look.

"Of course, I promised I'd stay the weekend with you, remember?"

"That you did, I'm just making sure. I'll let you know where to meet later after I'm done with this rustbucket. That's assuming I can even get it fixed today. I'll take it to the Auto Repair on Main Street and then we'll see."

"I get ya. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, my Lioness."

It had almost become frightening how easily she was able to say these words without meaning them. Every time it felt like a tiny insect took a bite out of her heart. Yet, she could not allow herself to get cold feet now. She's come too far to lose.

* * *

After hopping on and off the bus, Rachel focused entirely on her tasks, holding on tightly to her backpack that carried her implicit items. It was a nice day and the sun was shining brightly. By now, her clients knew her well and she'd have no problem doing this delivery. The only potential problem was David Madsen, but since Blackwell kept only a single security guard with hardly any cameras on campus she knew she was fine so long as she successfully avoided him. She allowed him to catch her once, but she'll be damned to make that mistake again. Over time, she had memorized his patrol routes and daily habits. The guy was an utter pain in the ass, but he was predictable. Today, however, was different. By the time she sold her last batch of drugs, David was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't patrolling the parking lot at this time like he usually was. She tried not to think about it and figured there must have been some other reason as to why he wasn't around and checked the time. It was now 1 PM and she was hungry again. She debated as to whether to head straight back to Frank or stop for a bite in the cafeteria of the school first. In the end, she opted for the second option and headed inside the building. On her way, she came across Mrs. Grant who was having a conversation with Mr. Jefferson. Walking by, she tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, good day, Rachel!", Mrs. Grant greeted as she passed.

"Damn it!", Rachel muttered quietly under her breath and she turned towards them with the best fake smile she could muster, pretending to be happy to see her. "Good morning, Mrs. Grant... Mr. Jefferson.", she said, giving each of them a glance.

"Good morning indeed, Ms. Amber.", Jefferson replied. His eyes gave her a look that said: "don't say anything stupid if you know what's good for you." She knew better than that thankfully, even if she still wasn't fully over this guy.

Rachel decided to play along and pretend everything was fine.

"What wonderful weather we are having, don't you agree, Rachel?", Mrs. Grant asked her with a friendly smile.

"Oh, yes, it is very nice out. I can't wait for the winter to be officially over!"

"Well said, Ms. Amber. Spring is a wonderful time and it often sparks creativity in those who are most attuned to the weather.", Jefferson said. He acted totally cool like the two of them weren't involved with one another for several weeks at one point. It was almost scary how fast he had evidently moved on. Then again, it was _h_ e who ditched her so readily in the first place and he didn't seem worse for wear.

"What are you up to this morning?", Mrs. Grant asked her.

"Oh, I'm just getting a bite to eat before tending to more studying. I wanna make sure I nail the next test exam in Latin.", Rachel lied.

"That's the spirit! Ever the busy student! I bet even Jeremiah Blackwell himself would have been impressed by you and your efforts.", Mrs. Grant said proudly, pointing at the big bronze statue that still held its vigil over Blackwell's courtyard, featuring its founder.

"Thank you, I appreciate the praise and hope to live up his vision of excellence. See you around!", Rachel said trying not to sound awkward and moved on after exchanging a wave of hands with Mrs. Grant and Mr. Jefferson. She didn't wish to linger, especially not around him.

Inside the building, Rachel calmed down again and made her way to the cafeteria where she ate a basic lunch. She liked keeping it simple, so a small salad with a chicken filet was all she opted for. Internally, she kept brooding over her next steps as she ate. It didn't take long for fellow students to realize that she had arrived and she was eventually approached by someone.

"Hey, Rach.", Taylor said in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Taylor.", she responded.

"You excited for the upcoming party?", Taylor asked while sitting down across from her.

"More than you know. Should be... fun."

"Victoria says it will be the biggest one yet. With all those members we've gained, it's no surprise really. I got a bet going with Courtney. I know I will win too."

"A bet?"

"Yup. If we get more than 100 people in there, she has to do everything Victoria says for a month."

"Sounds kinda harsh, but very much in character, if I may say so."

"A bit harsh maybe, but high stakes make it more interesting. Plus, she's totally going to lose, as I said. Besides, Courtney is already under Vic's boot heel, so I bet she's gonna be her slave for good. It's not like much would change."

Rachel chuckled at the thought. "I can see that happening actually. Are you planning on coming too?"

"Oh hell yeah, no way I'd miss that gig! Are you kidding?!"

"What gig?", another voice interjected. David Madsen had walked past and noticed their conversation. He's been patrolling the building, no wonder she hadn't seen him outside. Maybe he was switching up his methods?

"Uh, nothing. Just the Vortex Club party.", Taylor answered in surprise.

"Ah, another one of those 'parties', huh? Sounds like you are expecting a lot of people.", David stated while giving Rachel a mistrusting look. "Who's gonna be in charge of security there?"

"It's just a party.", Rachel said plainly, trying to get him to drop the topic and leave. "It's not like we're gonna riot of something."

"So you say, but a lot of shady stuff can happen there. You girls watch yourself, ok?", David said, giving Rachel a look that basically said: "I'm watching you".

"We will, don't you worry.", Taylor said.

After that, he left. Rachel didn't like the tone David was using. He was clearly looking for any excuse to get under her skin and throw her off-balance. He's been hounding her ever since that one night after she had delivered Chloe's "medicine" and he's only gotten more paranoid since her following slip-up. She sometimes wondered just what it was that David was up to when no one was looking. She wouldn't have to worry about him being at the party though. The Prescotts handled those and that usually meant that prying eyes were kept far away from the events. Nathan made sure of that. After filling up on food and bidding farewell to Taylor, she informed Frank of her success and asked him for a meeting point. She never got a response though. With no word on his whereabouts, she got worried that something might have happened. She recalled him saying that he had planned to go to some shop for car parts on Main Street. It wasn't far, so she elected to walk the distance and take the chance of him being there.

* * *

When Rachel arrived at what looked like the right place, she spotted Frank's banged-up RV in the parking lot. No service people or mechanics were to be seen, so she assumed that everything went well and got inside. A decision, she ended up regretting. Immediately once she opened the door, she could hear yelling and loud noises. It sounded like someone was wrecking the place and that was exactly what it turned out to be.

"2000 FUCKING DOLLARS! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!", Frank yelled at the top of his lungs. He was absolutely livid, smashing a beer bottle onto the floor.

"Uh... Frank?", she asked carefully.

Frank turned around immediately. His face was burning red with rage, his pupils widened significantly and he already had another beer bottle in his hand. Several empty ones were littered on the floor already. Poor Pompidou was hiding in the back of the RV under the blanket of Frank's mattress, watching, as his master was going nuts. "You! This all your fault you piece of shit!", he uttered in his mania. He had totally lost it.

"What? You just told me this morning that it wasn't?! How is this my fault?!", she asked in a panic.

"You got me into this shit! If it weren't for you fucking up, I could have had this money!"

"What the hell are you on about?!"

"You dumbass! The whole dogfighting was your fucking idea! I dunno how you are back but I'm gonna kill you again if I have to!", Frank yelled as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a knife and a big one at that.

"Frank, calm the fuck down and chill, you don't know what you are doing! You are drunk! Put that thing away!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you lying sack of shit!", he screamed as he came charging at her, his knife prepared to strike. "Fuck you, Damon!"

He was just about to lunge and stab her in the shoulder when instinctively Rachel let out a loud scream, causing the wind to pick up and push Frank away from her, like a shield. He flew backward, hitting his head on the side of a desk, knocking him out instantly. In the background, Pompidou could be heard whimpering. The sight of the knife had triggered very strong emotions in her and she wasn't gonna let that thing hurt her again. As sudden as her powers came to her, just as sudden things were calm again around Rachel. She was still shaking from shock and panic and tried to wipe away the tears that had come flowing. Frank lay on the floor, not moving a muscle. Once out of her stupor, Rachel rushed to his side and checked him. He was still alive, merely unconscious. After a brief look around, she realized that he had been doing more than just drinking exorbitant amounts of alcohol as she also spotted a pair of syringes on the floor, both used. What was Frank doing?! Thankfully, he wasn't bleeding, so his injuries may just have been superficial. Rachel, however, could not stand the thought of being here when he woke back up. In fact, no matter how badly she needed the money, she elected to stay away from Frank for a while, at least until after the Vortex Club party. Not that she'd need him for much longer anyway. The "lioness" as he called her was about to leave the pack. She scrounged the chaotic place for a piece of paper and a pen. She found a document from the car shop, that showed a 2000 dollar estimate for repairs and parts. Flipping it around, she started writing, hands still trembling, on the mostly blank back of it:

 _Frank,_

 _That was not cool what you did. And don't blame the drugs. You actually scared me and I thought you'd never chill out. I've never seen you act that way and the next time will be the last. I'm a Leo and we don't look back. I care about you, us, so maybe we need to break our routine._

 _\- xo RA -_

Short and to the point, nothing more needed to be said as far as Rachel was concerned. Obviously, she didn't mention the incident with her powers and she hoped deep down that Frank would have forgotten all about that and instead just figure that she knocked him flat the old-fashioned way, not that she felt actually capable of doing so. Considering how beyond reason he was, she would have expected him to wake up with amnesia and a hell of a headache. Once again, she beheld him lying on the floor, eyeing her old bracelet on his arm. She gave it to him as a gift once, to show him that she was serious about the relationship, even though she wasn't. She was tempted to take it back right now in retaliation for the attack but opted not to do so. Instead, she would take it the morning after the party. She would come home late at night, go to bed with Frank and then, in the early morning, take her bracelet back from him, get her money and disappear with Chloe. He would wake up later, be none the wiser and she'd be long gone. Rachel went to comfort Pompidou, who was still scared and she gently patted his head. "I'm sorry you had to see him like that, I also didn't think he could do that. Watch yourself, ok?", she said and was about to leave the RV in a hurry when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. The knife that Frank was brandishing had fallen out of his hands and fell next to the door. She hadn't noticed before but realized that this was indeed Damon Merrick's former knife. It almost stabbed her a second time. Angrily, she picked it up, the blade feeling heavy in her hand. She had always despised this thing and part of her couldn't believe that Frank had kept it despite what had happened before. She wasn't gonna let him keep it, not after today. It had to go and at the first opportunity, she would sell it a pawn shop and be rid of the thing. At least whatever money she'd make of it would be put to good use.

* * *

By the time she had made it to the dorms, it had already been nighttime. She was still a bit shaken up from earlier and she avoided contact with other students for now. She would not allow them to see her weak, ever, at least if she could do something about it. She took a long, hot shower and eventually made her way to her room to retire for the night. Once she had changed into her pajamas, she grabbed her phone. She wanted to talk to Chloe one more time before she'd sleep and dialed her number, fully expecting her to still be awake.

"Yeah?", Chloe responded after a moment of waiting.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm not waking you, am I?", Rachel asked.

"Nah, just binge-watching TV. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you, haven't seen you in a while."

"You didn't miss much. Stepass grounded me, though. Piece of shit confiscated my pocket knife and acts like he found me harboring WMDs. Other than that, I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic"

"Really? What an ass."

"Understatement, Rachel, understatement."

"Speaking of asses, Chloe, he's been on mine again. Looked at me like a goddamn Terminator this afternoon."

"Yeah, Rambo still hasn't realized that his mission ended. He sees "threats" everywhere. Hella pathetic and sad if it weren't in my face all the time."

"Don't worry, one day, he'll be out of your hair. That pretty blue hair of yours, that is."

"Yeah... right, whatever you say, Drama Queen. You doing ok? I know you are busy a lot."

"I'm... alright. Just had a really, _really_ hella long day."

"Anytime you wanna swing by or want me to come, just give the word."

"I thought you were grounded?"

"And you seriously think that's gonna stop me? I don't give two shits what he does if he finds out. You come first, always have."

"Thank you, Chloe, seriously."

"You're welcome."

"Have a good night, Chloe. I will talk to you again soon."

"Good night to you too."

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too."

After the call ended, Rachel collapsed into her bed and started to cry strongly and without restraint. Guilt towards Chloe was eating her up inside and it didn't take long for her pillow sheet to get soaked in tears. She remained like this for what felt like an eternity, until exhaustion overcame her and she finally managed to drift asleep, praying that both she herself and her partner could forgive her someday.


End file.
